Pendências
by Fabi Washu
Summary: Após a resolução dos problemas de Ametris, Roy Mustang percebe que é hora de resolver os assuntos que ficaram pendentes em sua vida. [Royai] editada Apos capitulo 58 do mangá..Fanfic UA
1. Assuntos Pendentes

**Pendências**

Oi pessoal,

Está é a minha primeira fic no universo de Full Metal Alchemist, é um romance com o meu casal favorito: Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye. Eu a estou baseado nos acontecimentos do mangá e não do anime, por que prefiro a história do primeiro, é bem mais interessante e intrigante. Por isso, não estranhem certas coisas, como por exemplo, a forma como a Riza irá se apresentar. Eu tirei o nome dela do capitulo 37, mas não tenho certeza se esse é mesmo o nome dela. Eu gostei e resolvi usar. Também estou fazendo essa fic como sendo passada após os acontecimentos que estão sendo narrados no manga. No entanto, este ainda não acabou. Mas eu conto com que o final seja feliz.

Para escrever essa fic, eu me baseei em muitas músicas, filmes e até outras fics que já li. Ao longo dela eu irei indicar as referencias.

Desde já gostaria de agradecer a Juliane.chan, a Arthemisys, a Lady Midii Une, a Thaty de Leão, a Áquila-Marin, a deusa Aurora, a Isis, a Petit Ange, a Jaq de dragão, a Nike, e ai, todo mundo que leu e me ajudou, seja me apoiando a continuar a fic, seja me dando valiosas sugestões.

Informações técnicas:

1. Eu não sou dona de FMA, mas sim a fabulosa Hiromu Arakawa, bem como a aqueles a quem ela cedeu os direitos. O único objetivo deste texto é para a diversão dos fãs e não há o objetivo de obtenção de lucros por meio dele.

2. quando aparecer apenas em Itálico, é pensamento dos personagens, ou alguém cantando, ou uma música tocando. Itálico entre aspas, é lembrança ou sonho.

Grande abraço, espero que gostem e aguardo as reviews, com criticas construtivas, sugestões e demais comentários.

Boa leitura.

**Assuntos Pendentes**

- "Seu idiota. Por que você morreu! Eu é que mereço morrer. Você tem uma esposa e filha lindas, que te amam, que esperavam por você. Eu..." Ficou por uns instantes em silêncio.

- "O que é que eu tenho? Ahn? Diga-me? Eu não tenho ninguém me esperando, ninguém que vá sentir minha falta. Você ficaria triste com a minha morte, mas teria sua esposa e filha para reconfortá-lo. SEU GRANDE IDIOTA!".

Roy Mustang abriu uma garrafa de uísque, erguendo-a na direção da lápide, como em um brinde, para então, derramar um pouco do liquido sobre a grama, antes de sentar, recostado na lápide, e começar a beber.

- "A quem eu quero enganar, eu sou o grande idiota aqui."

Ficou contemplando o fim do dia que se aproximava, enquanto bebia, sem nada mais dizer.

* * *

- "Ei, rapaz, aqui não é lugar de dormir não. Propriedade do exército, fora!" 

Mustang acordou com uma voz masculina altiva. Sentia-se terrivelmente mal, sua cabeça estava pesada e seu corpo estava dolorido. Com certa dificuldade, abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um senhor, que aparentava ter uns 50 anos.

-"O que disse? Ahn, droga, eu dormi aqui?"

Estava zonzo, buscando apoiar-se ao chão para poder levantar. O senhor, que era um dos zeladores do cemitério, ajudou-o a se levantar.

-"Ei, rapaz, você está bem? Parece que você bebeu bastante, hein?"

-"Acho que sim. É, eu estou bem, apenas um pouco zonzo, mas eu só preciso caminhar." Ajeitou suas roupas, que estavam amarrotadas e ligeiramente úmidas, devido ao sereno.

Retirou o relógio em seu bolso, constatando que estava atrasado. Deveria ter chegado ao Quartel General Central há mais de meia hora. Soltou um leve suspiro, recolocando o relógio prateado no bolso. Já que estava atrasado, iria para casa. Afinal, não estava usando sua farda, não poderia mesmo ir até o quartel daquele modo.

-"Ah, é um militar também! Desculpe-me pelo modo como falei, senhor"

O zelador fez uma pequena reverencia. Ao ver o relógio de Mustang, percebeu que ele era um alquimista nacional, e não um vadio bêbado, dormindo no cemitério.

-"Não se preocupe, você estava fazendo seu trabalho. Eu é que não deveria ter dormido aqui."

- "Ele era seu amigo?" O zelador olhava para a lápide.

- "Meu melhor amigo. Sua morte foi estúpida. Eu é que deveria ter morrido. Ele era um homem de família. Eu..."

- "Bem, senhor - o zelador falou, olhando diretamente para Mustang – infelizmente, nem sempre as coisas são como desejamos. Eu já vi muita gente jovem como o senhor, pai de família, como seu amigo, morrer. Não é agradável, mas a vida é assim. O senhor deveria continuar com a sua. Tenho certeza que é isso que seu amigo faria, se fosse o contrario. É isso que ele desejaria que fizesse, como seu amigo."

- "Obrigado". Foi tudo que Mustang disse, dando as costas para o zelador e indo embora.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye arrumava, pela quinta vez, os papéis sobre sua mesa. Qualquer barulho próximo à porta a fazia olhar com expectativa. 

- "Ele está muito atrasado. Faltam poucas horas para o almoço. Ele nunca se atrasa assim. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Fuery falou, com voz apreensiva, olhando para a porta.

Falman se limitava a olhar pela janela, observando o movimento.

- "Vai ver ele perdeu a hora com alguma moça." Falou um soldado.

Fuery, Breda, Falman e Hawkeye lançaram um olhar fulminante para este, que ficou sem entender o porquê de seu comentário provocar aquela reação.

- "Ontem foi o aniversário de morte do General de Brigada. Ele já estava estranho. Quando saiu, ouvi comentar que iria ao cemitério." Dessa vez, foi Breda quem falou, com ar sério.

- "Fuery, Falman, Breda! Cuidem de tudo aqui. Eu vou atrás dele." Hawkeye dirigiu-se a porta, voltando-se na direção de Fuery.

- "Fuery?"

- "Senhora?"

-"Cuide de Hayate, por favor, caso eu não volte a tempo." Disse, jogando as chaves do apartamento para ele.

-"Sim, senhora!"

* * *

Riza caminhava na direção do prédio onde Roy Mustang morava. Sentia-se aflita, temia que ele tivesse feito alguma bobagem durante uma crise depressiva. 

"_Espero que apenas esteja bêbado, seu idiota"_

O prédio onde Roy morava era simples, habitado em sua maioria por jovens solteiros. Riza entrou, indo falar diretamente com o porteiro, que era um senhor de aparência simpática.

- "Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Roy Mustang." A voz de Riza demonstrava certo nervosismo e expectativa.

- "Boa tarde, oficial. O senhor Mustang não se encontra."

- "O quê? Como, ele..." Riza não terminou a frase. Seu nervosismo crescia, onde ele estaria, já que não foi trabalhar.

- "A oficial não deu sorte. Ele saiu a mais ou menos uma hora. Acho que foi viajar..."

O Porteiro não terminou a frase, ao ver Riza saindo correndo.

"_Mais uma dessas malucas que ficam correndo atrás do senhor Mustang. Como pode!" _O porteiro balançou a cabeça, voltando para o seu serviço.

Enquanto andava, apressadamente, em direção a estação de trens, Riza tentava pensar para onde Roy poderia ter ido. Não lembrava de ter comentado sobre familiares, e amigos, até onde sabia, eram seus companheiros militares.

"_Uma hora? Ele já deve estar longe. Para onde está indo?"_

Chegando a estação, começou a percorrer cada guichê, tentando descobrir qual trem Roy havia pegado. Quando estava se dirigindo ao terceiro guichê, viu um homem, fardado, sentado em um banco, esperando pelo trem. Aproximou-se. Parecia com Roy, mas, pela hora que o porteiro disse que ele havia saído, já era para estar longe.

Então, o homem virou o rosto na direção de dela.

"_É ele. Felizmente, cheguei a tempo"_

A face de Roy demonstrava total surpresa.

- "Hawkeye? O que faz aqui?"

- "Procurando pelo senhor." A voz de Riza era séria, mas ao mesmo tempo cálida. Ela sabia que ele não estava ali para fugir do trabalho. A aparência dele era péssima, aparentando cansaço e a voz demonstrava toda a tristeza que sentia.

-"Não precisava. Eu iria ligar." Roy deixou de olhar Riza, olhando na direção da plataforma. Não olhava para nada especificamente, apenas olhava.

-"Desculpe-me, senhor, mas nos deixou bastante preocupados"

- "Não tive a intenção. Eu pretendia ir para o quartel, mas me atrasei tanto, que resolvi que nem valia mais a pena."

- "O porteiro do seu prédio disse que havia saído a mais de uma hora. Pensei que já houvesse embarcado."

-"Eu perdi o trem, o próximo é daqui a dez minutos. Cheguei 20 minutos atrasado. Já não lembro mais os horários dele."

-"Para onde está indo, senhor?"

-"Para o Leste, vou resolver uns assuntos pendentes."

- "E tem de resolver esses assuntos hoje, senhor? Poderia ter ido até o quartel e avisado que pretendia tirar uma folga"

-"Eu pretendia ir ao quartel, mas..." Roy fez uma breve pausa, antes de continuar.

-"Decidi que preciso resolver as pendências da minha vida. Se fosse até o quartel, poderia acabar deixando passar. Não posso continuar antes de resolver isso."

Riza ficou um tempo olhando para Roy, que continuava sentado, com os braços cruzados, olhando na direção da plataforma de embarque.

Soltou um breve suspiro, fazendo Roy virar o rosto na direção dela.

- "Bem senhor, eu irei acompanhá-lo então."

-"O que?" Roy olhou ligeiramente aborrecido. Riza, por sua vez, se limitou a lançar um olhar sério.

-"Não é necessário Hawkeye, não é nada perigoso."

-"Minha missão é protegê-lo. Irei onde o senhor for." Riza estava determinada.

-"Não vai adiantar eu argumentar, não é?"

-"Não senhor."

Roy suspirou e se levantou-se, passando por Riza, que ficou sem entender.

-"Não disse que vai me acompanhar? Estou indo comprar a sua passagem."

- "Por favor senhor, eu..."

Riza foi cortada por Roy

-"Nada disso, Hawkeye, se vai me acompanhar, eu compro sua passagem. E não adianta insistir. Isso é uma ordem."

-"Como quiser. Já que é uma ordem." Riza deu um leve sorriso.

Roy retribuiu o sorriso indo até o guichê, comprar a passagem.

Riza sentou-se, aguardando a volta dele. Pensava o quanto estava sendo impulsiva. Estava indo para algum lugar, que não sabia onde era. A única coisa que sabia, é que ele precisava de companhia, que precisava de apoio, e era isso que ela estava fazendo, por mais impulsivo que fosse.

Roy voltou, sorrido levemente ao vê-la. Sentia-se contente por ela estar ali. Queria ficar sozinho, mas tinha de admitir que a presença dela lhe dava um certo conforto.

-"Nosso trem está chegando." Roy falou, despertando Riza de seus pensamentos.

O trem parou na plataforma. Muitas pessoas, famílias inteiras, desembarcavam. Muitos pareciam admirados por chegar à cidade Central. Assim que terminou o desembarque, Roy e Riza embarcaram, com os demais passageiros. Ela ia se dirigindo ao vagão comum, quando sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro.

-"Nosso vagão é o outro."

-"Por que senhor?"

-"A viagem será longa. Achei melhor pegar uma cabine."

Riza o seguiu. O trem estava ligeiramente cheio. Roy parou em frente à cabine, abrindo a porta e fazendo menção para que Riza entrasse.

-"Aqui é bem melhor mesmo. Esse trem está lotado. É época de férias?"

- "Acho que sim. Não tenho certeza"

-"Faz tempo que saímos dessa fase, não é mesmo?" Roy colocava a mala no bagageiro, enquanto Riza olhava, pela janela, o movimento na plataforma.

-"É verdade."

Roy sentou-se na frente dela e ficou a olhar pela janela. O trem saíra da estação, e ambos permaneceram em silêncio, por um bom tempo, apenas observando as paisagens.

- "Quem está cuidando de Hayate?" Roy quebrou o silêncio, bruscamente.

- "Pedi para que Fuery cuidasse dele. Eles se dão bem."

- "É mesmo."

-"Desculpe-me por perguntar, mas para onde exatamente estamos indo?"

-"Sussey"

-"Sussey? Se não me engano, é um pequeno vilarejo, um pouco distante do quartel General Oriental, não é mesmo?"

- "É sim. Eu disse que a viagem seri.." Roy começou a bocejar, descontroladamente.

-"Anh, desculpe-me. Eu disse que seria uma viagem longa. Acho melhor descansarmos um pouco, só chegaremos lá próximo do anoitecer."

- "Certo."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, continuando observar as paisagens que se modificavam a medida que o trem avançava.

* * *

"_Eu não lembrava como era longe. Que caminhada!"_

Já podia ver a casa, no alto da subida. Havia uma fumaça saindo da chaminé.

"_Ele está cozinhando. Como eu sinto falta dessa comida!."_

"_Essa fumaça não é da chaminé."_

Começou a correr, derrubando a mala no caminho. A casa estava em chamas.

"_Pai? Mãe?" _Seu desespero aumentava à medida que via a casa queimar. Podia sentir o odor característico de corpos queimando. Sabia que havia pessoas na casa. O odor era muito familiar para ele, já o havia sentido inúmeras vezes, e bem de perto.

"_PAI! MÃE!"_

Sem pensar, se atirou contra a porta, derrubando-a. Dentro, em meio às chamas e objetos queimados e retorcidos, pode ver seus pais rastejando, seus corpos retorcidos e carbonizados.

"_Ro.. oy. Ro.."_

_NÃOOOOOOO!

* * *

_

- "SENHOR! ACORDE! VAMOS, ACORDE!"

Riza sacudia Roy, para que este acordasse. Ele se debatia e gritava, até que finalmente acordou.

-"Haw... Hawkeye?..." A voz de Roy era falha, ele estava suado, seu olhar demonstrava um profundo desespero.

-"Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.." Riza tentava acalmá-lo, enquanto desabotoava a parte de cima do uniforme dele, bem como os dois primeiros botões da camisa que usava por baixo, buscando fazê-lo respirar melhor.

-"Eles estavam morrendo... Estavam queimando... Chamavam por mim, e eu não podia fazer nada." Roy estava tremulo, sua voz era rouca e desesperada.

- "Shii... Está tudo bem agora, já passou, foi só um pesadelo, acabou."

- "Era muito real. Eu podia sentir o terrível odor dos corpos queimando. Eu... Eu."

Roy estava zonzo e ofegante. Sua mente revivia o pesadelo.

-"Calma. Fique calmo, por favor. Já passou. Eu vou buscar um copo d'água para no vagão restaurante."

Riza ia abrir a porta da cabine, quando sentiu a mão tremula de Roy tentar segurá-la pelo braço.

-"Não me deixe sozinho, por favor."

Roy estava fragilizado, como Riza nunca pensou que o veria. Era possível sentir a angustia na sua voz. Ela voltou, sentando-se ao lado de dele e o fazendo deitar, colocando a cabeça em suas pernas. Ele não chorava, mas sua respiração ainda estava ofegante. Ela ficou acariciando o cabelo dele, tentando acalmá-lo, até que Roy finalmente se acalmou, e ambos adormeceram.

* * *

Riza acordou deparando-se com Roy sentado a sua frente. Ele estava abatido, mas parecia melhor. 

-"Estamos chegando."

-"Já? Eu dormi tanto assim?"

-"Eu também. Acordei há pouco."

O trem parou na estação. Está era simples, como todas as estações do interior do país. Ao saírem, era possível ver as montanhas ao longe. O sol que se punha, dava um aspecto avermelhado à neve que as recobria. Era uma visão paradisíaca. Riza ficou encantada, sentia paz e tranqüilidade naquele lugar.

Roy suspirou e ficou um tempo parado, pensando no que fazer. Estava receoso da recepção que teria. Então, pegou a mala que estava ao seu lado e começou a caminhar. Riza não deixou de perceber que algo o preocupava.

-"Senhor, eu não quis perguntar antes, mas.. Ahn, que assunto é esse que precisa resolver?"

-"Meu passado."

-"Seu passado?"

-"Ahn, é uma longa história. Digamos apenas que eu nasci nesse vilarejo e que não vejo minha família desde que me tornei alquimista nacional."

- "Mais de dez anos?"

- "Exatamente."

-"Por que senhor?"

-"Meus pais não queriam que eu me tornasse um cão do exército."

Roy ficou em silêncio. Riza apenas continuou caminhando ao lado dele. Não quis insistir. Na mente de Roy, as imagens do dia em que partiu, eram revividas.

* * *

"_Eu me decidi. Eu vou fazer o teste de qualificação, quer vocês queiram, quer não."_ Roy estava em pé, na sala de estar, a poucos passos da porta. Estava vestido formalmente, com uma calça e blusa social, um pulôver, e por cima, um sobretudo preto. As malas estavam ao seu lado. 

"_Filho, nos escute. Nós apenas estamos pensando no seu bem." _

"_Mas pai, é a melhor coisa que posso fazer. Sendo um alquimista nacional, eu terei fundos para a realização das minhas pesquisas, terei acesso a documentos confidenciais e aos frutos das pesquisas de outros alquimistas. Com isso, eu poderei realizar pesquisas e ajudar muitas pessoas. Como isso pode ser ruim?"_

"_Roy, você ainda é muito jovem, mas..."_ O pai de Roy tentava argumentar, mas a expressão de Roy era decidida.

"_Essa é a sua decisão final, Roy Mustang?" _A mãe de Roy estava sentada, fazendo anotações no caderno sob a escrivaninha. Ela não parou de anotar ao falar com ele, apenas o olhou atravessadamente, de forma ligeiramente agressiva. Ela o estava desafiando.

Roy, por sua vez, se limitou a levantar as sobrancelhas. O brilho em seu olhar lhe conferia um ar igualmente desafiador.

"_Sim, mãe, essa é minha decisão final. Vou para a Cidade Central, e quando voltar, serei um alquimista nacional." _Sua voz era firme e decidida

"_Ótimo." _

Roy não acreditou no que ouviu. Sua expressão agora demonstrava surpresa e dúvida. Então sua mãe continuou.

"_Mas saiba que, se sair por esta porta e fizer esse teste, não precisa mais voltar." _

O pai de Roy olhou para a esposa, incrédulo. Não acreditava que ela havia falado aquilo para o próprio filho. Roy olhou para seu pai, esperando que este dissesse algo. Este voltou a olhar para filho, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, para depois voltar a abri-los.

"_Você ouviu a sua mãe Roy. A decisão é sua. Ou você vai para a universidade, como havia planejado antes, e terá todo nosso apoio; ou você vai fazer esse teste, mas não conte conosco."_

Roy apertou os olhos, respirou fundo, pegou as malas, e abriu a porta.

"_Não vou mudar a minha decisão. Vou fazer esse teste, vou ser um alquimista nacional, é o que eu quero. Vocês me ensinaram a ser determinado e a lutar pelo o que eu acredito. E é isso que eu vou fazer."_

Antes de sair, fez menção em virar e olhar para seus pais, mas não o fez. Saiu, fechando a porta

* * *

Eles estavam caminhando há mais de vinte minutos. Depois que saíram do entorno da estação, as construções se tornaram cada vez mais esparsas. 

-"Essa paisagem me lembra Reizemburg."

-"Aqui pode ser tão ou mais monótono que Reizemburg. Só há as montanhas, a floresta, alguns casebres, com plantação de umas coisinhas, a estação de trem e o posto do exército. Mais nada."

- "Parece ser um lugar tranqüilo, senhor."

-"E bem agradável, para ser sincero. É bom para famílias, longe das agitações das cidades."

-"Isso é verdade."

-"Está vendo aquela casa, no alto da subida?"

-"Sim"

-"É a casa dos meus pais. Finalmente estamos chegando."

Riza se limitou a sorrir. À medida que se aproximavam, ela pode ver que a casa era grande, com uma varanda no segundo andar. Parecia ser muito aconchegante.

Ao subirem as escadas da entrada, as lembranças do pesadelo voltaram à mente de Roy. Na chaminé, a fumaça saia exatamente como no pesadelo. Sua visão turvou e ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Riza o segurou pelo braço, evitando que ele caísse, quase do último degrau.

-"O que houve?"

-"Foi apenas um mal-estar. Eu olhei para a casa e o pesadelo voltou a minha mente. Tenho sorte de você ter bons reflexos." Sorriu para ela, um tanto quanto embaraçado.

-"Sinto muito senhor, posso imaginar como foi terrível. Eu sempre tenho pesadelos com Ishbal."

-"Eu também. Desculpe-me por tê-la feito lembrar disso."

- "Não há razão para me pedir desculpas." Riza acabou ficando embaraçada com a atitude dele para com ela.

-"Bem, senhor, se não se importa, acho melhor nós irmos falar com seus pais, pois está escurecendo e esfriando."

- "Tem toda razão. Quanto mais rápido eu fizer isso, mas rapidamente isso acaba."

Se aproximaram da porta. Roy ia tocar a campainha, mas parou. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Estava receoso do que poderia acontecer, não sabia como seus pais o receberia. Após alguns instantes, acabou tocando. Quando ouviu passos se aproximando da porta, seu coração disparou. Aquele era o momento da verdade, já não podia voltar atrás.

Um homem, que aparentava estar na casa dos 60 anos abriu a porta. Tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas estes já apresentavam alguns fios brancos. Seu porte era elegante e alguns traços de sua fisionomia lembravam a Roy. Quando abriu a porta, estava sorridente, mas sua expressão mudou para total espanto, quando viu Roy e Riza parados na porta.

-"Oi" Roy disse, bastante nervoso.

Riza se limitou a ficar atrás de dele. Não queria que a sua presença o deixasse constrangido. Ela sabia que a conversa entre eles seria importante.

-"É você mesmo? Roy?"

-"Sou eu sim, pai."

-"Faz tanto tempo, filho. Pensei que você nunca mais voltaria."

-"Eu também pensei. Mas aqui estou"

-"Fico feliz em vê-lo. Soube que você se tornou um homem importante."

-"É, eu consegui algumas coisas. Mas, nós podemos entrar? Está esfriando e estamos com fome. Não tivemos tempo para almoçar."

-"Ah, claro, claro, entrem, por favor. Estou preparando algo, que imagino que irão adorar."

-"Tudo o que você faz é delicioso, pai"

A expressão de Roy estava mais serena. Ele havia ficado com receio de voltar para casa dos pais, mas agora, sentia-se feliz por estar ali. A casa estava como quando saiu. Alguns dos móveis eram diferentes, a pintura interna era outra, mas ainda sim, era como se estivesse de volta aos bons tempos, sem preocupações com o exército, tendo o carinho dos pais.

-"Obrigado, filho."

O pai de Roy se virou na direção de Riza, que até o momento, apenas observava os dois, enquanto estes caminhavam lado a lado, adentrando a sala.

-"Já que Roy perdeu a educação dele quando se tornou militar, eu irei me apresentar. Sou Christian Mustang. É um prazer conhecer jovem tão encantadora."

Riza apenas sorriu com o comentário, enquanto Roy fazia uma cara de desdém.

-"Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Mustang. Sou Elizabeth Hawkeye. Mas a maioria me conhece por Riza."

-"Definitivamente, seu nome é tão encantador quanto você. Mas não me chame de senhor, me sinto velho."

-"Ah, desculpe-me." Riza sorriu, imaginando que havia descoberto com quem Roy havia aprendido a ser galanteador.

-"Não se preocupe. Filho, coloque a mala e o casaco no seu quarto. Vocês militares são organizados mesmo."

-"Por quê, pai?"

-"Uma única mala, para duas pessoas. Isso que eu chamo de ser organizado e econômico!"

Roy e Riza olharam um para o outro. Até aquele momento, nenhum dos dois havia pensado sobre isso. Agora Riza se condenava por ter sido tão impulsiva. Como pode viajar sem pegar nada.

-"Ahn, pai, essa mala é só para mim."

-"Ahn, mesmo? Ahn bem, acho que sua mãe deve ter algo que sirva. Elas têm mais ou menos a mesma altura. Mas... Filho, vocês estão fugindo? Não se preocupe, eu e sua mãe protegeremos vocês. Pode nós contar o que aconteceu."

Roy e Riza ficaram parados, processando o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

-"Ahn, pai, acho que você e a mamãe estão paranóicos com essas coisas sobre o exército. Nós não estamos fugindo. Eu decidi em cima da hora vir vê-los, e acabei não indo trabalhar. Os meus subordinados ficaram preocupados e Hawkeye foi me procurar. Como a missão dela é me proteger, ela veio comigo. Não deu tempo para ela fazer as malas."

Riza olhou, um pouco indignada para Roy. Ela não o acompanhou por obrigação.

- "Eu não..."

Roy virou-se para ela, vendo a expressão aborrecida desta. Antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele a interrompeu.

-"Eu sei e lhe agradeço." Disse, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Christian sorria. Estava feliz por ter o filho de volta em casa. Mesmo que ele e a esposa não tivessem sido contras a decisão dele de entrar para o exército, não podia deixar de sentir orgulho. Ouviu algumas histórias sobre o Flame Alchemist, o herói da Rebelião de Ishbal, bem como de outras ações dele, nos últimos tempos. Sabia que ele havia se tornado um homem respeitado.

Caminhou na direção da cozinha, enquanto Roy começou a subir as escadas, que levavam ao segundo andar, sendo seguido por Riza. Enquanto subiam, ela pode ver, pendurados na parede, uma série de retratos, que mostravam Roy, em várias épocas da vida dele. Riza sorriu, ao constatar que ele havia sido um bebê muito fofo!

-"Não acredito que deixaram essas fotos ai." Roy olhava atravessado, continuando a subir.

-" Parece bem feliz nestas fotos"

-"Eu era muito feliz mesmo."

O "era" deixou o clima pesado. Riza ficou pensando em tudo pelo que eles já haviam passado, a guerra, a perda dos companheiros e amigos.

Chegaram ao corredor. Havia portas dos dois lados. Roy seguiu para a direita, parando na segunda porta e a abrindo. Era um quarto, amplo, com uma grande janela de madeira, por onde o luar penetrava, iluminando o ambiente. Abaixo da janela, havia uma escrivaninha; do lado esquerdo, uma enorme estante, recoberta de livros; do lado direito, havia uma cama de solteiro e, sobre esta, na parede, quadros e alguns certificados. Roy entrou, acendendo a luz. Colocou sua mala sob a cama, e começou a caminhar em direção a escrivaninha, caminhando próximo a estante, correndo os dedos pelos livros. Colocou o sobretudo sobre a cadeira, e passou a contemplar o quarto. Tudo estava da mesma forma como havia deixado, os livros estavam na mesma ordem, a roupa de cama feita e esticada, como se ele nunca houvesse saído dali, como se não fizesse mais de dez anos que partira. As lembranças de sua infância, das lições que tivera com seus pais, todos os momentos que passara estudando naquele quarto vinha-lhe a memória. Suas emoções eram um misto de felicidade e angustia.

Riza o observava, tentando imaginar o que se passava em sua mente. Queria dizer algo, mas não encontrava palavras. Talvez, ela pensava, o silêncio fosse o melhor naquele momento.

O momento de reflexão de Roy foi cortado pela voz de seu pai, que gritava da escada.

-"Estão com fome, não é mesmo? Então venham provar a melhor refeição de toda a Ametris!"

Riza sorriu para Roy.

-"Acho melhor descermos. Seu pai deve estar ansioso para que experimentemos o que ele preparou."

Roy apenas concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu, fechando a porta do quarto, descendo até a cozinha.

Esta era aparelhada com todo tipo de tecnologia culinária. Parecia a cozinha de um chef. Na mesa, havia um bule de chá, dois tipos de pão, biscoitos caseiros, um bolo, uma torta de maçã, frutas e geléias.

-"Sentem-se e comam."

-"Como eu senti falta da sua comida, pai. Ninguém na Central cozinha como você."

Roy comia, extremamente satisfeito. Riza também estava adorando, nunca havia comido algo tão bom.

-"Eu sei. Por isso que sua mãe casou comigo, eu a conquistei pelo estomago."

Christian gargalhava, enquanto começava a preparar mais alguns quitutes. Roy ficou quieto, com um ar preocupado, continuando a comer.

-"Onde está à senhora Mustang?"

-"Lillian deve chegar daqui a pouco. Ela... "

Então, ouviram um barulho na porta da frente e depois passos em direção a cozinha.

- "Por falar no meu anjo..." Christian sorriu

-"... Chris? O cheirinho esta maravilhoso. Estou precisando mesmo comer algo delicioso, para me animar. Você não faz idéia de como foi tediante. Eu não queria ninguém gravemente doente, mas eu detesto ficar fazendo receitas o dia inteiro. Eu sou uma medica e não uma burocrata!"

A mãe de Roy falava em quanto andava na direção da cozinha, largando a maleta, de qualquer modo, na sala. Parou na entrada da cozinha, surpresa ao ver Roy e Riza.

Eles se levantaram, enquanto Lílian continuava os olhando, em especial para Roy, enquanto ele caminhava até ela.

Riza ficou impressionada com a beleza da mãe de Roy. Ela deveria ter um pouco mais de 60 anos, mas aparentava estar na casa dos 40. Assim como o filho, tinha a pele alva, que dava um belo contraste com os olhos cor de Onyx brilhantes e os cabelos profundamente negros e lisos. Era elegante, tanto no porte físico, quanto nas vestimentas, mas uma elegância casual, nada exagerada.

-"Mãe, eu..."

**_Paf_**.

Roy ficou parado, com o rosto virado para o lado direito, vermelho, devido ao tapa. Riza ficou imóvel, não esperava tal reação. Christian também na reagiu, esperando para saber o que a esposa faria.

-"Resolveu voltar agora, após 10 anos?" sua voz era inexpressiva.

- "Eu...Ahn...Isso foi um erro. Pela manhã nós partiremos." Sua voz começou fraca, mas depois ficou altiva. Ele respirou fundo e estava preste a sair da cozinha, mas foi impedido pela mãe. Ela o olhou serio, diretamente em seus olhos.

-"Idiota! Não estou aborrecida por você ter voltado. Estou aborrecida por você ter demorado tanto."

Roy ficou surpreso, não sabia o que pensar. O olhar de sua mãe era terrível.

-"Por que você parou de mandar noticias? A última que recebemos foi seu telegrama avisando que havia sido enviado para Ishbal! Por que não nos escreveu quando voltou? Sabe o quanto ficamos preocupados? Você faz idéia do que nós passamos? Nós ficamos sabendo que você estava vivo pelos jornais, perguntando para quem o conhecia. Você poderia estar chateado por nós não termos aprovado sua partida, pelo que eu disse, mas... - fez uma pausa, era algo que deveria ter sido resolvido há anos atrás. Seu olhar já não demonstrava aborrecimento ou raiva, mas sim amargura e, ao mesmo tempo, e complacência. - bem, a culpa é minha mesmo. Se eu..."

Lílian não finalizou, Roy a interrompeu.

-"Eu não pude voltar. Não depois do que aconteceu... Não depois do que eu fiz... Vocês tinham razão, eu...eu...eu me tornei um cão do exército, mais do que isso, eu me tornei monstro, tirei a vida de pessoas que não mereciam, eu trai o que acreditava."

-"Perdoe-me, mas isso não é verdade! O senhor só estava cumprindo ordens, não havia o que fazer. Você..."

Riza finalmente se manifestou. Não gostava quando ele falava daquele modo, ela sabia que ele não era um monstro. Ela era testemunha da luta dele para mudar a situação de Ametris, para acabar com as guerras infundadas. Roy a olhou, reprovando-a pelas suas palavras. Não queria que ela o defendesse, ela não precisava fazer isso.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e então fez menção em se retirar, para deixá-los tratarem de um assunto tão delicado sozinhos, mas Roy apenas balançou a cabeça, indicando que ela não precisava sair. Mesmo assim, ela pensou que era o melhor a fazer, no entanto, sua decisão foi interrompida pelas palavras de Lillian.

-"A capitã tem razão, você não é um mostro, não somos monstros..."

-"Está se repetindo. Novamente esse maldito exército fez com que uma pessoa que amo sofresse."

Christian sentou-se, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Roy virou-se para este, sem entender, não havia mais nenhum membro da família além dele no exército.

-"Como assim? De quem está falando pai?"

-"Ele se refere a mim Roy. Eu sei muito bem que você não é um monstro, por que eu já fui do exército."

Roy caminhou até a mesa, puxando uma cadeira, sentando-se. Estava chocado, aquilo era novo para ele.

* * *

Como eu havia dito, eu fiz algumas modificações. A primeira foi o nome da Riza, que coloquei como Elizabeth. Eu não sei se esse é mesmo o nome dela, mas Roy a chama assim no capitulo 37 do mangá. Como eu gostei, resolvi usar. 

O posto dela no anime e no mangá, é de Primeiro-Tenente. Como a minha história se passa após eles resolverem tudo o mistério, e que eu imagino que seja resolvido com um final feliz para todos os personagens, achei que seria justo promovê-los. Então, seguindo a indicação da hierarquia do exército, o posto seguinte ao de primeiro tenente é o de Capitão. Essa informação vocês podem encontrar nos sites das forças armadas, na parte de carreira.

Quanto a cidade do Roy, o nome Sussey foi sugestão de Juliane.chan, a qual eu agradeço. Quis colocar um nome que lembrasse aquelas cidadezinhas da Inglaterra, uma vez que o nome do Roy é bem inglês e não para o germânico, como os do Ed e Al.

Quanto à localização no leste, eu segui o capitulo 36 do mangá, em que Roy diz ser originário do leste.

Os nomes dos pais dele e toda a trama de eles não terem aceitado a entrada dele no exercito é criação minha.

Espero que tenham gostado, aguardo os comentários e até a parte 2

Abraços, Fabi Washu


	2. De volta ao inicio de tudo

**De volta ao inicio de tudo.**

Christian estava atendendo a um general e sua esposa, explicando as complexidades e refinamentos do novo prato que inventara, enquanto recebia os elogios. Odiava isso, mas, como _chef_ e dono, tinha de fazer o social com os clientes ilustres. Tinha de manter o bom nome do restaurante, que era freqüentado pelo alto escalão da administração de Ametris, bem como outras pessoas ilustres, há três gerações. Conversava com a esposa do general, mas parou subitamente ao ver uma cliente entrar e sentar-se, sozinha, em uma das mesas mais escondidas do restaurante. Sorrindo, voltou a falar, dando uma desculpa e assim, se despedir.

Caminhou em direção da mesa onde estava sentada a bela mulher, na casa dos 30 anos. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, cortados de maneira a dar um ar sofisticado e moderno, caídos por sobre os ombros; seus olhos tinham um tom onyx brilhante e seus lábios eram de um vermelho vivo. Estava vestindo um terninho negro, que realçava o tom alvo de sua pele, conferindo-lhe um ar, ao mesmo tempo frágil, sensual e misterioso. Christian pensava, em quanto se aproximava dela, como poderia existir uma mulher de semelhante beleza, e que ainda era inteligente, determinada e uma das pessoas mais adoráveis que ele já havia conhecido.

"_Olá Lillian, meu anjo! Vai querer seu jantar agora ou está esperando algum "amigo"?_"

Christian exibia um sorriso maroto, que era correspondido com um olhar charmoso, pela jovem.

"_Hoje estou sozinha. Não estava com paciência para sair com algum "amigo". Creio que a sua companhia me será bem mais agradável._"

"_Fico lisonjeado e farei o possível para corresponder as suas expectativas. O que deseja?_"

"_Eu confio plenamente no bom gosto do chef para escolher para mim._"

"_Que responsabilidade! Está bem, vou preparar algo especial e já volto. Enquanto isso, Frederic trará o vinho_."

"_Obrigada_."

Lillian ficou observando, enquanto Christian se dirigia a cozinha. Ela não deixava de notar o quanto ele era atraente, com o seu porte atlético, sua beleza masculina clássica, olhos e cabelos castanhos, sempre com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Eram amigos desde que chegara a cidade Central, vinda do leste, para terminar seus estudos de medicina. Quando o conheceu, ele era o charmoso herdeiro do restaurante mais famoso e freqüentado da Cidade Central. Agora, ele era o dono e ela uma importante médica do hospital militar, Primeira-tenente, Dra. Lillian Carnahan.

Ela começou a degustar o vinho rose que Frederic acabara de lhe trazer, relembrando sua trajetória até aquele momento, desde quando partira para estudar alquimia médica em Xing, passando pelos estudos na universidade da Central, até a sua admissão no exército. Refletia sobre isso, quando Christian voltou, trazendo o jantar dela. Ele gostava quando ela aparecia sozinha, pois podiam conversar. Ela aparecia com muita freqüência, às vezes acompanhada, mas sempre tirava um dia para vir sozinha, quase na hora do restaurante fechar, e eles conversavam sobre qualquer assunto, por horas. Naquela noite, não foi diferente.

Na manha seguinte, Lillian começou sua rotina no hospital. Começou sua observação dos pacientes internados, vendo os progressos destes, e depois ficou lendo na salinha a ela destinada. Estava estudando para o exame de alquimista que se aproxima. Esta era uma oportunidade de ascensão na carreira que não podia deixar escapar.

Levantou a cabeça quando ouviu um barulho na porta, e esta se abrir. Entraram dois homens, fardados. Lílian prontamente se levantou e bateu continência.

"_Senhor General, Senhor Coronel!_"

"_Última forma, primeira-tenente_."

"_Obrigado senhor_."

Lillian voltou a se sentar, enquanto o general sentou-se na cadeira a frente de dela, enquanto o coronel permaneceu em pé, próximo à porta.

"_Primeiro tenente, me informe o estado do General Forrest_."

A voz do general era serena, apesar de estar dando uma ordem.

"_Sim, senhor. Felizmente senhor, o quadro do general-de-exército Forrest está progredindo a cada dia, e posso dizer que ele deverá ter alta em poucas semanas_."

Apesar de não deixar transparecer, Lillian estava orgulhosa de si mesma. Graças aos conhecimentos de alquimia médica que possuía, o general estava se recuperando mais rapidamente do que o previsto, e sairia sem seqüelas.

"_Isso é uma pena_."

"_Como senhor?"_ Lillian não conseguia compreender.

"_Temos uma missão para você, primeira-tenente. O serviço de inteligência descobriu que o General-de-Exército Forrest, antes de sofrer esse acidente, se encontrou com os membros de um grupo rebelde do norte. Temos razão para crer que o general está envolvido em uma tentativa de golpe. Ele pretende assassinar o Fürher e assumir em seu lugar. No entanto, para evitar pânico, essa informação é confidencial e o general não será levado a corte marcial. Sua missão será eliminá-lo. Com suas habilidades alquímicas, você será capaz de fazê-lo sem despertar suspeitas. Não é do interesse do exército que isso se torne um escândalo. Compreendido, primeira-tenente?_"

"_Sim senhor_!"

"_Ótimo. Com o sucesso nessa missão e mais a sua aprovação no exame para alquimista, tenho certeza de logo chegará aos altos postos_."

"_Obrigado senhor pela confiança depositada em mim para executar tão importante missão, senhor._"

As respostas de Lillian eram automáticas, ela não conseguia raciocinar sobre o que estava ouvindo. O general se limitou a dar um leve sorriso satisfeito e se levantou.

Lillian também levantou-se, batendo continência para o general e o coronel, enquanto estes se retiravam. Quando por fim a porta se fechou, Lillian se jogou na cadeira, começando a refletir sobre a missão.

Um conflito se iniciava em sua mente, por um lado, a família do general Forrest confiava nela para ajudar na recuperação deste, e por outro, ela havia sido encolhida para realizar uma missão importante para a segurança de Ametris. Decidiu-se por fim, que a segurança de Ametris era mais importante.

Saiu da sala e começou a caminhar na direção do quarto onde estava o general. Procurou não chamar a atenção para si, para evitar suspeitas. Entrou no quarto, respirou fundo, tomando coragem, enquanto mentalmente agradecia pelo fato dele estar adormecido. Colocou suas luvas cirúrgicas, que continham o desenho de um círculo alquímico especifico para a prática de alquimia médica, e se aproximou do general, tocando em dois de seus pontos vitais. Com sua alquimia, começou a inverter o fluxo de energia no corpo do general, levando a falência dos órgãos. Pretendia fazê-lo morrer de uma forma rápida e indolor. No entanto, o general abriu os olhos, olhando-a com terror. Lillian se afastou dele, chocando-se contra uma das paredes, horrorizada pela visão da morte estampada no rosto do general. Este se contorcia e sufocava. Lillian correu até a porta, queria sair dali, não poderia esperar até que ele finalmente morresse. Abriu a porta e saiu, caminhando apressadamente na direção de sua sala. Para a sua sorte, ninguém a viu. Entrou na sala, desabando, pondo-se a chorar, completamente desesperada. Tinha tirado, pela primeira vez, a vida de uma pessoa. Sabia que teria de fazer isso quando entrou para o exército, mas nunca esperou que fosse a sangue frio, com a vitima incapaz de defender-se. Não sabia o que fazer, queria gritar, fugir. Levantou-se, enxugando as lagrimas. Não podia ficar naquele estado, havia cumprido a ordem que recebera. Buscou se convencer de que o que fizera fora o melhor, o correto para a segurança do povo de Ametris.

Dez minutos se passaram e ela já havia se recomposto, quando entrou uma enfermeira.

"_Dra. Carnahan, aconteceu algo terrível! Nós encontramos o General Forrest morto._"

Lillian apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, buscando coragem para mentir.

"_Como? Oh não, ele estava indo tão bem. Por favor, ligue para a família dele. Infelizmente não há mais nada a fazer._"

"_É verdade, doutora_."

"_Alice, eu acho que vou embora. Não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje, e com isso, estou me sentindo pior. Se precisarem de mim, estarei em casa._"

"_Claro doutora, vá descansar_."

"_Obrigada" _

Lillian entrou em seu apartamento, jogando as chaves sobre a estante, a maleta e o jaleco sobre o sofá. Se dirigiu ao banheiro, precisava de um banho relaxante. Ligou o chuveiro, se despiu e entrou, deixando a água quente bater sobre seu corpo. Recomeçou a chorar. Questionava-se, não sabia o que pensar. Havia traído o principio primeiro da alquimia e da medicina: não usar seus conhecimentos em proveito próprio, mas sim em beneficio dos outros. Tinha se tornado um cão do exército, definitivamente.

* * *

Uma semana se passou. A morte do General Forrest foi diagnosticada pelos legistas como tendo sido por "falência múltipla dos órgãos, em decorrência do trauma ocasionado devido a acidente automotivo", e ele foi enterrado com grandes honras militares. Lillian procurou voltar a sua rotina, apesar dos constantes pesadelos não a deixarem esquecer do que aconteceu. No entanto, procurou se conformar, o que havia feito, fez pelo bem de Ametris, e isso a justificava. Mesmo assim, continuava angustiada, estava realmente deprimida. Como todos os dias, chegou em casa, largando suas coisas de qualquer maneira. Foi até a sua estante, pegando uma garrafa, para preparar um martini. Não costumava beber sozinha, mas, depois do incidente, passou a beber todos os dias quando chegava, após o trabalho. Não se sentia melhor, mas a ajudava a esquecer, por algumas horas. Antes de ir à cozinha, ligou a secretaria eletrônica, para ouvir a única mensagem que tinha.

"_**Lillian? É o Chris. Como você está? Você não aparece para conversarmos a uma semana, eu estou preocupado. Eu soube que o general Forrest morreu... eu sinto muito, sei que você estava animada com os pregressos dele... Se você quiser conversar, você sabe que pode contar comigo, confiar m mim. Bem, eu sou liguei para saber como estava, estou sentindo sua falta...até."**_

Lillian largou a garrafa sob a pia da cozinha, pegou sua bolsa e saiu novamente.

* * *

"_Só um momento, por favor_." Christian pegava as chaves de seu apartamento sobre a mesinha, indo abrir a porta. Achava estranho alguém vir procurá-lo àquela hora, deveria ser algum dos vizinhos, pensou.

Espantou-se ao abrir e ver Lillian. Ela praticamente se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-o forte e chorando desesperadamente.

"_Lillian? O que houve_?"

Ele tentava trazê-la para dentro do apartamento. Estava preocupado, ela nunca estivera daquela forma, nunca foi de chorar desesperadamente, ela dificilmente mostrava seus sentimentos. Quando perdia um paciente, se limitava a manter uma expressão séria e pensativa, nada mais. No entanto, fazia uma semana que não à via, o que era bastante incomum.

"_Eu...Eu fiz uma coisa horrível. Eu... Chris..._" Ela não terminava as frases, continuando a chorar.

"_Calma, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, confie em mim. Vem, sente-se aqui, eu vou buscar um copo d'água com açúcar e você vai tentar se acalmar."_

Christian a fez sentar, buscou a água e esperou que ela tomasse, antes de perguntar o que aconteceu.

"_Mais calma?_"

"_Ah Chris, você não faz idéia...Você...Eu matei. Ele confiava em mim, a família dele confiava em mim... e eu..._"

Christiam se sentou ao lado dela, emitindo um suspiro.

"_General Forrest?_"

Ela o olhou surpresa, enxugando as lágrimas.

"_Simples dedução. Ele era seu paciente e estava se recuperando. Ele morre de repente, você começa a agir estranho e aí me diz que fez algo horrível, que matou."_

"_Eu precisava contar isso para alguém. Eu não agüento mais, estou sufocada. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou conseguir continuar. Eu sabia que havia a possibilidade de um dia ter de matar alguém, mas como médica, acho que eu pensei que era remota demais. Grande tola que eu sou. Eu entrei para o exercito, dizendo que queria salvar vidas, ajudar nossos militares. Mas eu queria era uma carreira emocionante. Bem, emoção eu consegui. Cada dia tenho um pesadelo mais terrível."_

Christian sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que ela estava mais calma. Até seu humor irônico estava de volta.

"_E o que você está pensando em fazer?"_

"_Eu não sei, só sei que não posso continuar no exército. Eu não vou conseguir guardar esse segredo, e é capaz de me acusarem, para poder manter o sigilo."_

Ficou em silêncio, raciocinando. Não sabia direito o que fazer.

"_Acho que vou pedir baixa, e voltar para o leste, abrir um consultório e fazer o que eu realmente queria fazer quando me tornei medica e alquimista, vou ajudar quem precisa."_

"_Ótima idéia. Aproveita e casa comigo."_

Lillian o olhou, completamente espantada..

"_Como é que é? Christian, não brinca, eu estou falando sério."_

"_E eu também. Lillian, eu sei que você é independente e etc., mas o que eu sinto por você é muito forte, eu não acredito que alguém sinta o que eu estou sentido por você agora. Eu... eu queria tentar, pelo menos."_

Lillian se levantou, caminhando sem rumo pela sala. Não sabia o que dizer, não esperava por aquilo. Eles eram amigos há anos, era com ele que ela compartilhava quase que a totalidade de sua vida. Casar lhe parecia um pouco drástico, eles nunca haviam namorado, só, no máximo, trocado alguns beijos e até uns carinhos um pouco mais íntimos do que seria comum entre amigos, mas nada sério, apenas por diversão. No entanto -o que ela achava mais estranho- a idéia não lhe parecia tão ruim. Começou a refletir, que nos últimos meses, havia recusado muitos encontros. Os homens lhe pareciam tão pouco interessantes, pouco atraentes, nem um pouco divertidos. Realmente, fazia tempo que não saia com alguém. No entanto, sempre ia conversar com Christian, não conseguia ficar sem conversar com ele pelo menos uma vez na semana. Sentia falta dele, e nessa semana, tudo que queria era abraçá-lo, mas não tinha tido coragem até aquele momento.

"_CÉUS" _Lillian gritou e então voltou a se sentar, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

"_O que houve? Desculpe-me, eu não deveria..."_

Ela o olhou, atordoada

"_Desculpe-me Christian, mas por favor, fiquei quieto, eu preciso pensar!"_

Christian se assustou um pouco com a atitude dela, mas depois se limitou a sair da sala e deixá-la sozinha. Ela precisava pensar, e, enquanto ela fazia isso, ele iria preparar algo para ela.

Chegando à cozinha, abriu uma das portas do armário, em busca os utensílios, mas acabou fechando. Não podia simplesmente deixar isso assim, ela teria que ouvi-lo.

Estava voltando para a sala, quando se deparou com Lillian no meio do caminho.

"_Lillian, eu.."_

"_Quieto, Christian! Eu preciso disso agora"_

Lillian enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Christian e ficando na ponta dos pés, o beijou, um beijo apaixonado, desesperado.

Após algum tempo, eles se separaram, buscando respirar.

"_uuhh, uau. Isso foi...inesperado."_ Christian andava para trás, ligeiramente atordoado e ofegante. Lillian sorria e respirava fundo, buscando recuperar o fôlego.

"_Me sinto bem melhor agora."_

"_Que bom que eu pude ajudar"_

Ambos voltaram a se sentar no sofá e ficaram um tempo em silencio.

"_Você está maluco com essa idéia de casar. Nós nunca namoramos, como poderíamos casar? Como você pode querer casar com uma mulher que matou um homem a sangue frio? Eu sou um monstro Chris. Esquece essa maluquice."_

Christian estava, para dizer o mínimo, espantado com as atitudes de Lillian. Ela o beija daquela forma e depois diz para ele esquecer a idéia de casamento? Decido a dar um fim nesse comportamento esquisito dela, ele se aproximou, olhando-a nos olhos, com uma expressão totalmente seria.

"_Você não é um monstro, você é uma mulher fabulosa, que se preocupa com os outros. A prova disso é o remorso que está sentindo. E eu não estou maluco, estou falando muito serio Talvez você não esteja acostumada com isso, já que você só brinca com os seus "amigos", mas você sempre deixou bem claro que eu não era um deles. Você vinha ao meu restaurante para conversar comigo, gostava de sair comigo pela minha companhia e não por apenas um divertimento, do qual você nem se lembraria no dia seguinte. Portanto, eu posso acreditar que você sinta algo diferente por mim, não é mesmo?"_

"_Sim, isso é verdade, eu jamais faria com você o que eu faço com os outros. Eles são apenas diversão para mim, nada mais. Você é diferente. O que eu sinto em relação a você é diferente. Mas... Christian, eu não sei o que é isso. Eu não sei o que eu sinto. Seria errado nos casarmos assim..."_

"_E daí, quem se importa. Nós somos adultos e desimpedidos. Se não der certo, que se dane, vai cada um para um lado. Mas e se der certo? Hun? Nós nunca vamos saber se não tentarmos. Não é você que diz que é preciso viver o hoje? Pois então. Você acabou de me beijar de uma forma indescritível, e admitiu que sente algo por mim. Eu também sinto. Pode ser amor, pode ser apenas amizade, atração, sei lá. Mas é alguma coisa e eu quero sentir mais disso."_

"_Sim Christian, eu entendo isso... eu também quero, mas você não acha que casar é meio drástico? _

"_Por quê? Você está com medo de gostar da vida de casada mais do que da vida de solteira?" _

Christian tinha um brilho no olhar, e um sorriso malicioso ao dizer isso. Ele a estava provocando. Lillian percebeu isso e estava gostando. Realmente, ela pensava, ele é um homem fascinante, ela adorava a companhia dele e ele não era como os outros, que rastejavam aos pés dela por causa da beleza e força que ela possuía. Ele a admirava, mas não apenas por isso, mas por todas as outras qualidades dela.

"_Eu não tenho medo de nada. Eu sou poderosa, bonita e inteligente. Por que eu deveria temer alguma coisa?" _Ela sorria e falava fazendo pose, enquanto Christian fazia um ar de desdém.

"_Esta bem, senhor Christian Mustang. Eu aceito o seu desafio. Vamos ver por quanto tempo você irá me agüentar como esposa. Saiba que eu não vou passar, cozinhar, limpar e etc." _

"_Ah, minha querida. Depois da primeira semana, você vai pensar em por que eu demorei tanto em lhe pedir, isso sim. E o resto não é problema. Cozinhar é minha especialidade, e se eu quisesse alguém para lavar, passar e limpar, eu contratava uma empregada, não casava. É menos trabalhoso!"_

Lillian apenas riu das palavras dele. Ela havia aceitado o repentino pedido de casamento por que era com ele. Sabia que com ele, ela sempre poderia ser ela mesma, que não teria de abrir mão de nada importante. E mais do que isso, sabia que podia confiar nele. O mundo dela desabou ao seu redor no dia em que matou o general Forrest, mas ele estava ali, tentando ajudá-la, dando-lhe o apoio, a força e um pouco da paz que precisava. Sim, provavelmente, ela o amava, e isso a dava uma sensação de segurança e felicidade.

* * *

-"Mesmo assim, eu não odiava o exército. Quando eu entrei, eu sabia que receberia missões que não me agradariam. Eu só dei baixa por que não consegui ficar, por que não conseguia continuar mentindo, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Mas não culpava o exército por isso, era uma missão. Mas um dia, você deveria ter uns nove anos, eu abri o jornal e vi a posse do novo Fürher, Bradley. Ai tudo fez sentido para mim. Eu nunca havia ouvido nada sobre o tal grupo rebelde do norte, nunca se manifestaram. E Forrest era o candidato mais provável a assumir, quando da morte do outro Fürher. Eles o tentaram eliminar no acidente de carro, como não conseguiram, me usaram. Quando vi o nome de Bradley, comecei a entender tudo, os outros candidatos também foram sendo eliminados, pediram baixa, ou se transferiram de repente. Eu fui usada por um grupo que queria garantir que Bradley assumisse. Como eu pude ser tão tola!"

Roy ouviu o relato da mãe, sem nada dizer. Apenas, de quando em quando, apertava os lábios, levava a mão aos cabelos. Tanto Lillian, quando Riza, traduziam esse comportamento dele como sendo nervoso, angustia.

-"Entende agora por que nós tentamos, a todo custo, até mesmo arriscando que você nos odiasse, evitar que você entrasse para o exército?"

Roy demorou para responder, ainda estava processando toda aquela informação.

-"Sim, pai, claro."

-"Eu não deveria ter demorado tanto para lhe contar isso. Eu fui egoísta, tive medo... Acreditei que, mesmo entrando para o exército, você estaria seguro sendo alquimista. Como pude cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes? Eu achei que nada aconteceria por que era médica, mas acabei tendo de matar um homem inocente. Eu pensei que você estaria seguro sendo alquimista, mas você foi para a guerra. Eu sinto muito."

Roy se levantou, indo até a sua mãe, que estava sentada na outra ponta da mesa. Chegou bem próximo e se abaixou para abraçá-la. Ela ficou sem reação por uns instantes, mas acabou abraçando-o também.

-"Você não tinha como saber. Foi a primeira vez que os alquimistas foram para a guerra. E não teria feito diferença. Eu teria entrado para o exército da mesma forma. Não me arrependo de ser um militar, só me arrependo, assim como você, por ter tirado a vida de inocentes por causa dos interesses mesquinhos de outros. Mas eu farei tudo para que isso nunca mais aconteça. Essa foi à promessa que eu fiz a um grande amigo, que morreu me ajudando a cumpri-la. E pela memória dele, eu vou continuar cumprindo"

Riza, que permaneceu sentada próximo ao lugar em que Roy estava sentado, ficou observando a cena. Sentia-se feliz por ele, por ele e seus pais terem conseguido se entender. Agora, ele teria um pouco mais de paz.

-"Está bem Lil, agora solte-o. Deixe-o comer."

-"Chris, deixe de ser ciumento. Você o quer só para você? Eu acabei de chegar, deixe-me abraçar meu filho. Você já o teve por meia hora antes."

-"Eu não estou com ciúmes, mas ele precisa se alimentar. Acabou de chegar."

Roy olhou para Riza, enquanto soltava-se dos braços de sua mãe, indo retomar seu lugar. Ambos se divertiam com a bizarra discussão. Nada como estar em casa.

Assim que Lillian e Christian chegaram a um acordo, os quatro voltaram a comer, se deliciando com o que Christian havia preparado.

-"Hum, senhor Mustang, quero dizer, Christian, realmente, o General não estava mentindo quando disse que ninguém cozinha tão bem na Central. Nunca comi algo tão maravilhoso."

-"Que bom que gostou. Mas por que o chama de General?"

-"Por que eu sou general, General de Brigada. Fomos promovidos há pouco tempo." Roy exibia um sorriso orgulhoso.

-"Apesar de eu não ter sido militar, eu sei ver as insígnias filho. Estou perguntando por que a sua namorada o chama assim. Você não tem vergonha não? Aqui ela não deveria ter de chamá-lo desse modo."

Roy derramou um pouco do chá que bebia, sob a farda.

-"Droga!"

-"Arhhhghhhh"

-"O que houve? Estão ruim os biscoitos?" Christian perguntou, olhando para Riza, que fazia caretas e arregalava os olhos. Roy se levantou rapidamente, puxando Riza da cadeira, e começou a bater nas costas dela.

-"Isso não vai adiantar Roy, vai ter de fazer **Heimlich**." Lillian falava calmamente, comendo outra fatia de pão.

Roy a olhou atordoado. Não era ela a médica ali? No entanto, Riza estava cada vez mais sem ar.

-"Sinto muito, é pelo seu próprio bem." Roy envolveu a cintura de Riza com os braços, fechou o punho, colocando-o abaixo das costelas dela, e, com a ajuda da outra mão, empurrou o abdômen de Riza. Fez isso por duas vezes, até que percebeu que ela conseguia respirar novamente.

Ele estava mais ofegante que ela, ficou realmente apavorado ao vê-la sufocando.

-"Obri...gada."

-"Por nada. Está melhor?"

-"Sim. Eu acredito que o senhor já pode me soltar."

As palavras de Riza fizeram com que Roy percebesse que ainda estava "abraçado" a ela, em uma posição um tanto quanto esquisita, e até certo ponto, constrangedora para quem não tivesse visto o contexto. A soltou rapidamente.

-"Que bom que está melhor"

Respondeu embaraçado. Então, virou para seus pais, com um ar ligeiramente aborrecido.

-"Mãe, como você fica aí sentada, comendo, vendo ela se engasgar?"

-"Oras, você estava mais perto, e, como imaginei, ainda sabe os primeiros socorros, então..."

Roy apenas rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Riza voltou ao seu lugar, bebendo um pouco de chá, para se recuperar.

-"E pai, tome cuidado com o que vai dizer."

-"Como assim? O que foi que eu disse demais?" Christian estava bastante confuso.

-"A parte sobre ela ser minha namorada. Nós não somos namorados. Nós trabalhamos juntos e nos conhecemos desde Ishbal."

Roy puxou sua cadeira, que havia caído no chão, quando foi socorrer Riza. Sentou-se e começou a beber o resto do chá, que não havia derramado. Então, como se lembrasse de algo, virou-se para ela.

-"Alguma coisa errada?"

-"Sim. Meu pai tem razão."

Riza arregalou os olhos. Por sorte não estava comendo ou bebendo nada no momento, pois teria engasgado de novo.

-"Como senhor?"

-"Exatamente isso. Pare de me chamar assim. Aqui você não precisa me tratar com formalidades. Me chame de Roy."

Riza respirou aliviada. Era só isso.

-" Eu não acho que seja..."

-"Como seu oficial superior, e pelo tempo que trabalhamos juntos, eu ordeno que me chame de "Roy" quando não estivermos em serviço!"

-"Como quiser, senh. Digo, Roy."

-"Perfeito. Agora eu..." Roy começou a bocejar, como no trem.

-"Desculpem-me. Bem, se me dão licença, eu vou tomar um banho e me livrar dessa farda. A propósito mãe, poderia emprestar algo para Riza?"

Riza ficou meio constrangida ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu primeiro nome. Não estava acostumada com isso.

-"Claro! Devo ter algo que sirva nela sim."

-"Ah, por favor, não se preocupem comigo. Eu estou acostumada com esses imprevistos, e eu posso dormir com a minha camisa e a calça da farda. Afinal, só um dia não.."

-"Ahn, Riza, eu pretendia ir embora apenas no domingo..."

-"Domingo? Mas hoje é quinta! Eu..."

Riza ficou sem saber o que dizer. Não havia trazido suas coisas, e Hayate estava com Fuery. Não podia ficar até domingo. Não queria e não gostava de dar tanto trabalho. E havia coisas mais práticas, ela não podia ficar dois dias inteiros sem seus objetos pessoais.

-" Eu partirei amanhã e o senhor fica com os seus pais até domingo. Acho que o senhor pode ficar sem mim até lá, sem ter problemas."

Roy quase caiu. Odiava quando ela praticamente o chamava de inútil por ele não poder usar as habilidades alquímicas com o tempo chuvoso, e ela ter de ajudá-lo.

Lillian começou a rir, descontroladamente, enquanto Christian se limitava a sorrir, enquanto arrumava a mesa. Riza mantinha a expressão compenetrada, pensando.

-"Desculpe filho, mas eu não agüentei. A sua expressão estava tão engraçada quando ela falou que achava que você não teria problemas por tão pouco tempo. Eu havia esquecido que você não funciona sob a chuva."

-"Riza, por que está me chamando de "senhor" de novo? E é claro que eu posso me virar sozinho, mas...Vamos embora amanhã então." Respondeu, irritado.

-"Ó, por favor. Não faça isso por minha causa. Eu vou e você fica."

-"Ei, vocês dois. Ninguém vai embora amanhã. Sexta haverá a festa do aniversário da cidade. Riza, não se preocupe, eu lhe emprestarei o que precisar e amanhã, vocês vão até a cidade e compram o que ainda precisar. Melhor assim?"

-"Acho que não será possível. Riza tem de ver o Hayate e..." Roy suspirou antes de continuar.

-"Há um monte de papéis me esperando. Já imagino, amanhã terei de trabalhar até mais tarde. Droga, eu sou um alquimista, não um burocrata."

Riza viu a expressão descontente de Roy. Não era justo que ele fosse embora, sem aproveitar mais, depois de tanto tempo longe. Pensou um pouco, considerando os prós e contras, até que chegou a uma conclusão.

-"Sua mãe está certa. Você não os vê há tantos anos...Se haverá mesmo uma pilha de papéis para serem analisados e assinados, não fará diferença um ou dois dias. E eu vou ficar, você pode precisar de mim."

Roy nem se lembrou de ficar chateado com a parte do "_precisar de mim"_ de Riza. Queria ficar mais em sua cidade natal, lembrando os bons momentos de sua vida. E desejava que ela ficasse, havia tantas coisas que ele queria mostrar.

-"Ótimo. Vou poder preparar todas as receitas novas que desenvolvi nesses anos para vocês."

-"Mãe? Como você se casou com um homem que só pensa em cozinhar?"

-"Isso não é exatamente verdade Roy. Seu pai tem muitas outras qualidades e habilidades, e você sabe disso. Além do mais, eu amo tudo o que ele faz, e... eu não sei cozinhar."

-"Eu disse que eu primeiro conquistei o estomago dela. Uma mulher como a sua mãe, não se conquista apenas com galanteios, têm de se oferecer algo que ela não tenha! Eu lhe ensinei isso, lembra?"

-"Sim pai, e suas lições me foram muito úteis. E as suas também, mãe. Só mesmo uma mulher, para compreender o que se passa na mente das outras."

Riza não sabia se ficava abismada ou se ria dessa conversa.

-"Riza, me acompanhe. Vamos ver o que podemos encontrar no meu armário que seja do seu agrado."

-"Não se preocupe com isso, senhora Mustang."

-"Ai, não me chame assim. Isso não me trás boas lembranças. Além de me fazer sentir uma velha, eu chamei a minha sogra assim na primeira vez que falei com ela, por que ela parecia fria e distante. E continuei chamando depois, por que ela era fria e distante. Nunca gostou da idéia do filinho dela ter saído da Cidade central e ter vindo para cá" Lillian falou, olhando para o marido e fazendo caretas.

-"Hun. Desculpe-me. A chamarei de Lillian, então."

-"Assim é bem melhor. Eu adorei você, e não quero esse tipo de formalidade, especialmente por que somos quase colegas de vida militar, não é mesmo?"

-"Sim, é verdade!"

As duas saíram em direção ao quarto dos pais de Roy. Conversavam como se fossem amigas há anos, para grande espanto de dele, que as seguia, indo para o seu próprio quarto. Estava exausto por não ter dormido direito, precisava de um banho bem relaxante.

O quarto dos pais de Roy ficava no sentido oposto, à esquerda, quase no final do corredor. Lillian abriu a porta, acendendo a luz e fazendo menção a Riza para que ela entrasse. Assim como o quarto de Roy, este era bem amplo, com uma grande cama de casal próxima à parede central, uma poltrona, um armário amplo, uma estante, repleta de livros, mas em sua maioria de literatura, nada especifico, como no quarto de Roy, além de outros objetos comuns ao mobiliário dos quartos de casal.

-"Bem, minha cara, vamos ver o que eu tenho aqui."

Lillian abriu à segunda, das oito portas de seu armário.

-"Prefere camisola ou pijama? Eu tenho algumas aqui."

-"Se puder, eu prefiro pijama, mas qualquer um serve, não se preocupe."

-"Ah, que isso. O que eu mais tenho é pijama, não sou muito fã de camisola."

-"Nem eu."

Lillian ia olhando as gavetas, parecia procurar algo especificamente.

-"Então, Roy disse que vocês se conhecem desde Ishbal?"

-"Sim, exato. Depois da guerra nós fomos enviados para o Quartel General Oriental, aqui na região Leste, e eu fiquei diretamente sob as ordens dele, juntamente com alguns outros oficiais subordinados."

-"Hun. E agora estão na Central?"

-"Sim, no quartel General Central. Ele está servindo diretamente ao novo Fürher."

-"Eu sabia que Roy estava importante, mas não tanto assim. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele é General já. Estou muito orgulhosa dele. Ele ficou para remover os problemas dentro do próprio exército."

-"Sim."

Riza ficou em silêncio, pensativa.

-"Quando ele se tornar Fürher, tudo será bem melhor. Eu acredito piamente nisso."

Lillian parou de procurar, virando para Riza, que aguardava próximo a cama.

-"Ele pretende ser Fürher?"

-"Sim. Só assim ele poderá realizar o seu objetivo de evitar que massacres como o de Ishbal se repitam. Mesmo que o atual Fürher pense da mesma forma, já está bem idoso...De fato, ele tem deixado o controle do quartel nas mãos do general e sempre pede a opinião dele –Riza começou a sorrir – por que vovô confia muito nele, pois este o lembra de quando ele era jovem. Acho que ele se vê em Roy."

Lillian ficou bem surpresa.

-"O General –de –Exército que comandava o Quartel General Oriental, o novo Fürher, é o seu avô?"

Riza se deu conta do que falara e ficou constrangida.

-"Ahn..., sim."

-"E você acha que o meu filho deve sucedê-lo?"

-"Sim. É por isso que fiquei a serviço dele por todos esses anos, para ajudá-lo a alcançar esse objetivo. Não só eu, meus outros companheiros também."

-"Por quê?"

Lillian queria saber quais eram os objetivos de Riza. Ela estaria fazendo isso por que era comprometida com os ideais dele, ou por que queria alguma coisa? Essa última opção parecia remota a Lillian, já que o Fürher era o avô de Riza, mas precisava ter certeza.

-"Bem, seu filho tem um objetivo nobre e no qual eu acredito. Eu arrisco a minha própria vida para proteger os sonhos dele, por que os sonhos dele são os meus sonhos também. E eu acredito que ele é o único capaz de realiza-los."

Riza respondeu de maneira direta, e depois ficou com uma expressão pensativa.

-"Fico contente que Roy tenha alguém como você ao lado dele. Obrigada por proteger e apoiar meu filho, Riza."

Riza sorriu, constrangida. Lillian voltou a mexer nas gavetas. Súbito, ela puxou um pijama de seda lilás.

-"Ah, finalmente encontrei. Esse vai ficar perfeito em você."

Estendeu o pijama para a apreciação de Riza. Ela já sabia onde este se encontrava, mas usou a desculpa da dificuldade de encontrar para poder conversar mais com Riza.

-"Ah, isso é demais, pode ser um pijama mais simples. Eu.."

-"Nada disso, esse é perfeito. Vamos, vou te mostrar o seu quarto, você vai esperar Roy terminar o banho dele e então vai fazer o mesmo, e colocar esse lindo pijama. Eu insisto."

Lillian puxou Riza para fora do quarto, não dando tempo desta argumentar. Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, Lillian ia apontando para as portas e explicando que se tratavam de sua biblioteca, a de seu marido, o laboratório. Quando passaram por uma das portas, Riza começou a ouvir o barulho de água e uma voz masculina, cantando.

"_Raindrops keep falling on my head…._

-"Brurrr"

Lillian se virou para Riza.

-"Espere aqui que eu já volto, vou aumentar o gás no aquecedor. A água deve estar meio fria. A propósito, esse é o banheiro, como você já deve ter imaginado."

-"Sim. Tudo bem."

Riza ficou parada, encostada na parede, próxima a porta, ouvindo Roy cantar.

_Raindrops keep falling on my head_

_And just like the guy whose feet are too big fooor _

_his beed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Thooose_

_raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling_

-"..."

_So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he' got _

_things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Thoose_

_raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling__  
__But there's one thing _

_I knoooow  
The blues they send to meet me _

_won't defeat meee  
It won't be looong till happiness steps up to greet me _

-"tun, tun. tun, tun"

_  
Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' redd  
Crying's not for me  
Cause_

_I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm freeeee  
Nothing's worrying me._

-"tan-ran,tan-ran, nan, nan.."

_  
It won't be loong till happiness steps up to greet me"_

-"tan,tan,tan,tan, tan, tan"

_Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Crying's not for me  
Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm freeeee  
Nothing's worrying meeeee"_

-"uurrr."

Roy desligou a água. Riza, do lado de fora, aguardando Lillian, sorria satisfeita. Talvez, Roy houvesse mesmo encontrado um pouco de paz agora.

Lillian chegou, trazendo uma toalha para Riza.

-"Desculpe-me pela demora, o Chris me fez experimentar uns temperos. Eu sou a única cobaia dele, desde que Roy se foi."

Ela começou a caminhar, parando na porta ao lado do quarto de Roy. Não era um quarto tão amplo quanto o anterior, mas era bem confortável e aconchegante.

-"Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir!"

-"Obrigada Lillian, tudo está ótimo."

-"Sinta-se em casa, querida."

-"Já estou me sentindo, obrigada."

-"ótimo. Bem, agora eu vou descer e ajudar o Chris, até depois."

E saiu, deixando Riza observando o quarto. Ela se sentou na cama, retirando a jaqueta e o coldre, depositando este sobre um criado mudo. Os pais de Roy eram inacreditáveis, ela não estava sendo apenas educada quando disse que se sentia em casa. Apesar dos problemas iniciais e dos temores de Roy sobre como seria essa re-aproximação, ela estava se sentindo muito bem ali. Estava estranhando isso, não gostava de ficar na casa das pessoas, estava acostumada com sua própria vida, apenas ela e Hayate. Há muito que não se divertia em viagens, preferindo, ficar em casa nas férias. Mas, dessa vez estava sendo diferente, realmente estava gostando de estar ali, com eles.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta.

-"Riza? Eu já terminei, pode ir tomar o seu banho."

-"Obrigada, já estou indo."

Levantou-se, pegando a tolha e o pijama, indo para o banheiro. O banho foi relaxante, sentia-se mais leve. Quando saiu, encontrou Roy, sentado na escada, vestindo igualmente um pijama de seda, mas negro. Havia uma música tocando e ela podia ouvir algumas risadas.

-"Pensei que já estivesse dormindo"

-"E perder o show?" Ele apontou para os pais, que dançavam, valsando pela sala.

-"Seus pais são pessoas maravilhosas."

-"Sempre pensei isso, mas, mesmo assim, tive receio de voltar. Agora vejo que foi bobagem."

-"Infelizmente, nós seres humanos, fazemos muito disso."

-"É verdade.."

-"Eles parecem tão felizes"

-"Deixa-me pensar, estou com quase trinta, então eles têm trinta e dois anos de casados. Incrível. Quando olho para eles, tenho que acreditar que o amor existe."

-"É"

Eles ficaram observando Christian e Lillian dançando, em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando a bela cena.

-"Você fica ainda mais bonita com essa cor."

-"O que disse? Eu estava destraída."

-"Nada de mais. Acho que vou dormir. Boa noite Riza, durma bem."

-"Obrigada, você também."

E assim, cada um foi para seu quarto, adormecendo rapidamente, devido ao cansaço.

* * *

_Ai está à segunda parte, meio grandinha._

_Espero que tenham gostado dos pais que criei para Roy, tentei basear a personalidade deles ao máximo na dele._

_O sobrenome da mãe dele eu retirei do sobrenome da arqueologia do filme "A Múmia", Evelyn Carnahan._

_O país de Xing que citei só aparece no mangá, e os personagens de lá são bem importantes. Recomendo a leitura do mangá._

_Quando Riza está engasgando, a mãe de Roy diz que é necessário fazer "Heimlich". Esse é o nome de uma manobra, usada, como descrevi na fic, para ajudar quem está engasgando de forma séria._

_A música que Roy canta no chuveiro é: "Raindrops keep falling on my head", de Burt Bacharach. É uma musiquinha muito legal, eu particularmente gosto das composições dele, e acho que se encaixa perfeitamente no espírito do personagem de Roy Mustang. É meio antiguinha, talvez a maioria não conheça, a referência mais recente dela é que ela toca no filme Austin Powers I._

_Espero que tenham gostado, e muito obrigada pelas reviews._

_Até a próxima parte._

_Abraços,_

_Fabi Washu_


	3. As pequenas coisas que fazem o diaadia

**As pequenas coisas que fazem o dia-a-dia**

Parte 1

Na manhã seguinte, Riza encontrou Roy na cozinha, sozinho, preparando o café. Ele ainda estava de pijama, enquanto ela já estava vestindo sua camisa preta e a calça de sua farda.

- "Bom dia Riza, dormiu bem?"

-"Bom dia. Dormi muito bem sim, obrigada. Seus pais ainda não se levantaram?"

-"Depois daquela dança...Acho difícil que eles levantem cedo, creio que dormiram meio tarde." Roy sorriu para ela, com um ar bem maroto. Riza revirou os olhos enquanto sorria também.

-"Mas não se preocupe. Eu não cozinho tão bem quanto o meu pai, mas ninguém reclamou ainda."

- "Eu não estava pensando nisso. Estou acostumada a preparar meu próprio café."

- "Gosta de panquecas?"

-"Ahn, gosto, mas eu..." Riza se aproximou de Roy, na intenção de ajudá-lo

-"Ah, nada disso. Pode sentar-se e esperar ficar pronto. Eu cozinho, você come."

-"Mas eu posso ajudá-lo ao menos, não é certo que você faça tudo sozinho. Além disso, eu não quero dar trabalho."

-"É, você poderia me ajudar, mas no momento eu não quero. Já estou terminando... E você não está dando trabalho algum."

Riza ficou ligeiramente constrangida, mas não estava achando ruim ser tão bem tratada. De fato, estava começando a se acostumar com o modo informal que estava predominando ali. Sentou-se, pegando um dos "infames biscoitinhos", torcendo para que Roy não dissesse nada que a fizesse engasgar novamente. Ele já havia colocado a mesa, só faltava às panquecas e o café, que terminava de passar.

Riza comia os biscoitinhos com um pouco de chá, enquanto observava Roy, a forma como ele despejava a massa das panquecas na frigideira, como a virava, até com certa habilidade. Nunca pensou nele cozinhando. De fato, eram raríssimas as oportunidades de vê-lo fora do contexto militar, ele ou qualquer outro colega. Conheciam-se há anos, mas de fato, não sabiam muito sobre suas vidas no intimo. Até o momento, ele estava superando qualquer expectativa acerca dele que ela tivesse.

-"Muito bem, senhorita Hawkeye, espero que esteja ao seu gosto."

Roy se aproximou de Riza, servindo algumas panquecas a ela, para então, se dirigir ao seu próprio lugar, não muito distante dela.

-"Obrigada. A aparência está ótima..."

-"Hunn. Hunnnn. Nossa, que delicioso."

- "Gostou de verdade?"

-"Claro, se estivesse ruim, eu deixaria isso bem evidente."

-"Obrigado Riza. Eu admiro muito essa sua característica."

Os dois ficaram se olhando, enquanto comiam. Às vezes, davam pequenos sorrisos. O momento de flerte só foi quebrado pela chegada dos pais de Roy.

-"Céus, eu perdi a hora."

-"Bom dia, pai"

Roy sorria de forma marota. Estava achando muito divertida a aparência de seu pai, todo amarrotado, com o cabelo desgrenhado e tão destraido, que nem percebeu os dois sentados, já tomando o café da manhã.

-"Ah, Roy, ahn...Bom dia. Você preparou o café? Ótimo. Ah, bom dia Riza!"

-"Bom dia"

-"Bom dia! Ah, sabia que estava sentindo cheirinho de café. Ah, que maravilha, você fez panquecas!" Lillian chegou sorridente, dando um beijo gostoso na face de Roy, antes de sentar-se e começar a tomar seu café.

-"Então, vocês vão para a cidade? Eu vou terminar aqui e depois me arrumar. Se quiserem, saímos juntos." Lillian falava enquanto passava um creme de chocolate sobre a panqueca.

-"Eu não sei. Quais são seus planos Riza?"

-"Eu preciso comprar umas coisas para mim. Eu irei quando estiverem prontos."

-"Ah, perfeito, aproveitem para dar uma volta pela cidade."

-"Acho que vamos dar um longo passeio. Têm uns lugares que desejo ver."

Roy ficou pensativo, lembrando-se de sua infância, dos lugares que gostava.

-"Ahn, Roy, esqueci de perguntar ontem. Como está aquele seu amigo? Eu não pude fazer muito, precisava ter visto ele."

-"Está se recuperando a cada dia. Tenho certeza que em breve ele será re-integrado."

-"Isso é ótimo, fico contente em saber isso!"

Riza olhou para Roy, com ar interrogativo, e depois com uma expressão que indicava que sabia de quem se travava. Roy, por sua vez, limitou-se a confirmar com a cabeça.

Lillian e Christian observavam os dois, e depois olharam uma para o outro, com uma expressão cúmplice.

-"Se me dão licença, eu vou terminar de me arrumar, para não atrasá-la Lillian." Riza levantou-se. Roy fez o mesmo.

-"Com licença, eu também vou."

-"Mas ela está praticamente pronta. Eu tenho impressão de que está quente lá fora para colocar aquela jaqueta"

-"Ela vai pegar as armas. Ela não vai a lugar algum sem elas." Roy disse, saindo da cozinha, seguindo Riza, que já estava a sua frente.

-"Ele disse "Armas"?"

-"Claro Chris! O que você pensou? Ela não é alquimista."

Christian ficou com a expressão espantada por uns instantes, para depois, voltar a olhar a esposa, com um leve sorriso.

-"Ela é perfeita para o Roy, não acha?"

-"Não sou eu quem tem de achar Chris, é ele. Mas você tem razão, ela é perfeita."

* * *

Antes de ir para seu quarto, Roy parou na sala. Pegou o telefone, discou o número rapidamente e ficou esperando que atendessem, com um ar de entediado, as pernas cruzadas na frente uma da outra. 

-"Bom dia terceira sargento Finn. General Mustang. Quero falar com o meu gabinete, por favor."

-"**_Desculpe-me senhor, mas como fala de uma linha residencial, na região leste, eu preciso confirmar..._**"

-"Ah Grace, assim você me ofende. Não reconhece mais a minha voz? Faça esse favor para mim, eu não posso esperar por toda essa burocracia." Roy falava com a voz mais sexy que ele era capaz de fazer. Até seu famoso sorriso charmoso surgiu em sua face.

-"**_Ahn...Está bem senhor, só um momento que eu vou transferir."_**

A voz da sargento estava derretida. Roy apenas continuou sorrindo. Esse truque nunca falhava.

Esperou alguns minutos até que Fuery atendeu.

-"Olá Fuery, como estão às coisas por aí?"

-"**_General? Senhor, estávamos preocupados. A Capitã está com o senhor? Ela saiu para procurá-lo e até agora não apareceu."_**

-"Ela está comigo. Estamos no leste, eu vim resolver uns assuntos, e ela me acompanhou."

-"_**Ah, senhor, que alivio. Aqui está tudo bem.**"_

-"Ahn, Fuery, Hayate está ai com você?" Roy falou, observando Riza, que descia as escadas, já pronta para sair.

-"**_Está sim, senhor._ _Ele está sentindo falta da capitã"_**

-"Imagino. Cuidem de tudo por ai até o nosso retorno. Eu vou passar para Hawkeye."

-**_"Sim senhor."_**

Roy tapou o telefone com a mão.

-"Riza? Eu liguei para o quartel, está tudo bem por lá. Fale com o Fuery, enquanto eu me arrumo."

-"Certo."

Roy entregou o telefone para ela e subiu as escadas em direção seu quarto.

-"Fuery? Como está Hayate?"

-"**_Ele está bem senhora, mas está sentindo a sua falta. Vou colocá-lo próximo ao telefone, só um momento"_**

-"**_Pronto senhora."_**

-"Hayate? Você obedeceu ao Fuery?"

-"**_Hunf"_**

-"Bom garoto. Está sentindo a minha falta? Eu estou com saudades de você, meu querido. Obedeça ao Fuery, estarei de volta logo"

-"**_Hunf"_**

Então Riza ouviu um barulho, como se Hayate tivesse pulado.

-"**_Desculpe senhora, ele foi comer."_**

-"Tudo bem. Vou desligar. Cuidem de tudo por ai, até que regressemos."

-"**_Sim senhora."_**

Riza desligou o telefone e ficou esperando por Roy. Ela caminhava pela sala, observando os objetos.

-"Roy está se arrumando?" Lillian chegou de repente, mas não chegou a assustar Riza.

-"Sim, faz algum tempo que ele subiu."

-"Acho melhor você sentar. A menos que ele tenha mudado, por causa da disciplina militar, ele costuma demorar bastante. Era tão engraçado quando ele ia para os encontros. Ele marcava de encontrá-las já calculando o tempo que levaria para se arrumar." Lillian começou a rir. Riza a olhou com ar de interesse.

-"Imagino."

-"Bem, eu vou me arrumar também. Até depois querida."

Lillian foi para seu quarto, deixando Riza sozinha na sala.

Roy desceu após uns 25 minutos. Podia-se sentir no ar a deliciosa fragrância, uma perfeita combinação de sândalo, baunilha, folhas de abacaxi, limão, hortelã, jasmim e noz-moscada, que deixou Riza ligeiramente inebriada. Apesar de ele sempre estar perfumado, era a primeira vez que ela sentia logo quando ele havia acabado de perfumar-se. Ele estava com a barba feita, a face perfeitamente lisa. Vestia uma camisa verde escuro e uma calça de tom caqui.

-"Eu demorei muito?"

-"Não, o normal, pelo que a sua mãe me contou." Riza sorriu, levemente.

-"A minha mãe andou me difamando? Ela não mostrou nenhuma foto minha quando era bebê, não é? Ela tem essa mania."

-"Não, ela não fez isso. Só me disse que costuma demorar para se arrumar. E, toda mãe mostra fotos de seus filhos quando eram bebês, acho que é algo inerente as mães." Riza sorria, vendo a expressão envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo, furiosa de Roy.

-"É, deve ser mesmo. E não só as mães, Maes..." Roy olhou para baixo, e ficou com uma expressão séria.

-"Acho melhor irmos."

-"E a sua mãe?"

-"Ela foi me avisar que vai demorar e que nós devemos ir na frente."

-"Nós podemos esperá-la, não há pressa."

-"Esqueça Riza. Por algum motivo ela quer que nós saiamos primeiro. Não queira vê-la contrariada."

-"Nesse caso, vamos então."

Riza apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela e Roy seguiram para a porta, saindo da casa. Após caminharem por cerca de vinte minutos, estavam no 'centro' de Sussey.

O dia estava quente, com o sol brilhando forte e o céu bem azulado. Graças às montanhas, o calor não era abafado, mas sim agradável.

No centro de Sussey se localizava toda a movimentação da cidade. Havia o posto do exército, o consultório da mãe de Roy, lojas, entre outras repartições comuns as cidades. Apesar de ser o centro, se é que poderia se dizer isso de uma cidade tão pequena, a cidade toda era bem arborizada, o que a enchia de um charme especial. Havia uma praça, onde crianças brincavam, correndo e assustando os pássaros. O centro era muito alegre, contrastando com o silencio das outras regiões, de casas afastadas, cercadas por árvores e montanhas.

Eles caminhavam, observando tudo. Roy olhava com surpresa, muitas coisas haviam mudado, muitas outras não. As pessoas nas ruas os olhavam com curiosidade. Eles faziam um par inusitado, ele com roupas civis e ela com sua farda militar. Nenhum dos dois se incomodou muito com isso, achando até engraçado. Passando próximo a um prédio grande, com um pátio, de onde podiam ouvir vozes e risadas infantis, Roy esboçou um enorme sorriso e sua expressão demonstrava que lembrava-se de algo. Riza o encarou curiosa.

-"Eu estudei aqui."

-"Devia ser o mais popular."

-"Por que diz isso?" Roy a encarava, com um sorriso maroto.

-"Você estava aprendendo alquimia, estou certa?"

-"Sim, minha mãe me ensinava." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-"Quando eu estava na escola, quem sabia alquimia era muito popular."

Roy ficou decepcionado. Havia pensado que ela diria que ele devia ser popular por que era bonito, inteligente. Sacudiu a cabeça. Deveria ter imaginado mesmo que ela jamais diria tal coisa. Um pensamento lhe passou pela mente, e começou a sorrir.

-"Então... você gosta de alquimistas?"

Roy perguntou com uma voz sexy, e um sorriso sedutor. Riza, por sua vez, tinha um olhar que demonstrava que ela iria entrar na brincadeira, enquanto exibia um sorriso sarcástico, arqueando apenas uma das sobrancelhas.

-"Eu não disse isso."

-"Mas você disse que eles eram populares."

-"Disse."

-"Então você gostava deles?"

-"Não." Riza se continha para não cair na risada, mantendo apenas o sorriso irônico, encarando Roy.

-"Não?"

-"Eles eram populares, mas não quer dizer que eu me interessasse por eles. A maioria não passava de idiotas exibicionistas."

Roy ficou chocado, como se aquilo o atingisse diretamente. Riza o havia pegado.

-"Ah, você tinha inveja!"

-"Por que eu haveria de ter? Eu já sabia montar e desmontar uma arma aos nove anos, aos 12 já era capaz de manejar uma arma de pequeno porte sem sofrer com o coice ao atirar."

Roy estava abismado. Ele jamais daria uma arma para uma criança.

-"Desculpe, mas acho que seus pais não tinham muita noção."

Riza desfez o sorriso.

-"Eu sei o que você está pensando. Mas eu não vejo diferença entre ensinar uma garota a atirar, ou ensinar um garoto a incendiar coisas, ou a tentar quebrar as leis da natureza."

Roy não sabia o que dizer. Poderia dizer que era diferente, que a alquimia servia para mudar coisas, enquanto uma arma apenas servia para ferir ou matar. Que ele não aprendeu apenas a incendiar. Mas, seguindo o raciocínio, não podia negar que Riza estava certa.

-"Desculpe-me. Eu não deveria ter falado dessa maneira sobre os seus pais. E, de certa forma, você está correta."

-"Eu não fiquei ofendida. E você também tem razão. Eu não daria uma arma para uma criança. Eu apenas quis mostrar um outro ponto de vista." Ela sorriu levemente e ele retribuiu da mesma forma.

Riza parou em frente a uma loja de artigos femininos

-"Exatamente do que eu precisava."

Eles foram entrando. A loja era de tamanho médio, tinha um ar bem simpático.

-"Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los?"

Uma jovem sorridente e que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Roy, veio atendê-los. Riza percebeu os olhares da moça para seu superior e apenas balançou a cabeça, isso sempre acontecia, mesmo quando ele não fazia questão de chamar atenção para si.

-"Eu vou ficar na cidade até domingo, e como sai às pressas, não trouxe bagagem." A voz de Riza era séria. A atendente levou alguns segundo para conseguir parar de olhar para Roy e responder a ela.

-"Ahn, compreendo. Bem, se me acompanhar, podemos ver algo que lhe interesse." A atendente disse, sorrindo para Riza, imaginado o quanto ela era sortuda por namorar um homem como aquele.

-"Eu te espero aqui."

Riza e atendente se dirigiram para uma outra parte da loja. Passando alguns minutos, Riza voltou, sem sua jaqueta, apenas com a blusa preta, estendendo o coldre de sua arma para Roy.

-" Eu preciso que você fique com ela."

-"Acho que você não precisava ter saído com ela."

-"Como você mesmo disse a sua mãe, eu nunca saio sem uma delas."

-"Você ouviu? Ahn...Ah, eu também não saio sem minhas luvas." Roy falou como que querendo se desculpar. Riza não discutiu, voltando para onde estava a atendente.

Após vinte minutos, quando Roy já achava que estava se tornando um especialista em artigos femininos, Riza e a atendente reapareceram. Roy sorriu ao ver que ela não estava usando mais a farda, mais sim uma calça de um tecido leve, azulada, uma blusa amarelada e um tênis baixinho, branco.

-"Você ficou bem assim."

Riza ficou levemente constrangida, mas logo se recuperou.

-"Obrigada."

Ela pegou o coldre das mãos de Roy, vestindo-o. A atendente entregou a Riza um casaquinho, do mesmo tom da blusa, que ela vestiu por cima, escondendo a arma.

-"Eu vou pagar e pegar os pacotes e já podemos ir."

-"Ahn, Riza, eu pago."

-"Não mesmo. Minhas roupas, eu pago."

-"Mas você não teria que comprá-las se não tivesse me acompanhado até aqui. Eu insisto, eu pago." A voz de Roy era determinada. Mas não mais do que a de Riza.

-"Eu o acompanhei por que eu quis. Você não queria que eu viesse, lembra? Eu pago e ponto final. Não quero discutir isso."

Riza saiu, desaparecendo em alguma parte da loja, deixando Roy ligeiramente atônito e sem tempo para argumentar. _Que mulher!_

Quando voltou, juntamente com a atendente, trazia uns seis pacotes.

-"Espero que tenha gostado e quando estiver em Sussey, não deixe de vir até a nossa loja." A atendente sorria para os dois, imaginando que eles formavam um casal fascinante e divertido.

-"Obrigada, eu gostei muito."

Roy pegou três dos pacotes, que estavam com a atendente, fazendo uma cara de quem não aceitaria brigas para Riza. Ela se limitou a ir até a porta, carregando os outros três pacotes, sem se importar com ele.

-"Voltaremos sim, obrigado."

Saíram da loja e observaram uma movimentação, parecia que estavam organizando uma feira.

-"O que será?"

-"Aniversário da cidade, hoje. Minha mãe comentou, lembra?"

-"Ah, é verdade."

Começaram a caminhar, observando as lojas. Roy continuou caminhando, falando alguma coisa, até que se deu conta de que Riza não estava mais ao seu lado. Olhou para trás, não a encontrando. Quando viu uma enorme placa em madeira e metal de uma das lojas, entendeu o porquê do sumiço repentino dela. Entrando na loja, a viu próxima ao balcão, examinando algo, com estrema atenção e cuidado. Roy sorriu e se aproximou, mas ela não percebeu, estava concentrada examinando o objeto precioso.

-"Han-hun" Roy fez um som com a garganta. Riza se virou, encontrando Roy exibindo um sorriso divertido para ela.

-"Ah,...eu..."

-"Ficou tão empolgada, que esqueceu de mim, Riza?"

-"Desculpe." Ela falou, constrangida.

-"Tudo bem. O que foi que lhe atraiu tanto?"

-"Um novo modelo de 10 mm."

-"E qual é a diferença para as 9 mm que você possui?"

-"Ah Roy! A 10 mm é perfeita! Ela é a junção da precisão e poder da 45, mas sem ser tão pesada, com a velocidade e precisão de trajetória, bem como a maior facilidade de manuseio da 9 mm." Riza tinha um brilho no olhar e sorria ao falar.

-"Interessante. Mas você é capaz de manusear com precisão tanto a Magnun 44, quanto um rifle de cano duplo. Portanto, a facilidade de manuseio não é exatamente um fator importante na escolha dessa arma, não é mesmo?" Roy exibia um pouco de seus conhecimentos acerca de armamentos.

-"Sim, isso é verdade, mas a Magnun 44 é uma arma muito potente, apesar de ser pequena. Não é muito inteligente usá-la em situações em que são exigidos movimentos rápidos. Em uma situação de combate, as chances de erro são maiores. No entanto, com a 10 mm meu desempenho será muito melhor. Minhas reações serão mais rápidas, bem como os disparos, e o poder de penetração das balas é bem maior."

Roy estava achando muito divertida a expressão de contentamento dela. Eram raras as vezes que a via assim. Ela era sempre tão séria, compenetrada.

-"E as balas são menores, assim, no pente cabem mais cartuchos. Não vou ficar sem munição tão rápido."

-"Certo."

Roy decidiu que era hora de parar de dar chance para ela continuar explicando as vantagens do novo armamento. Sendo um militar, ele tinha o mínimo conhecimento sobre armamentos. Mas Riza era especialista, a melhor atiradora do exército de Ametris. Seu conhecimento acerca destas era inigualável. Se ela continuasse falando, ele certamente ficaria entediado. Riza continuava sorrindo e admirando a arma como se esta fosse uma jóia.

-"Você espantou o vendedor para poder namorar a arma melhor?" Roy perguntou rindo.

-"Ouh não. Ele foi providenciar para que eu a teste."

-"Por que será que isso não me surpreende?" Ele revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Riza apenas sorriu para ele e voltou a mexer na arma.

-"Senhorita? A área de teste está liberada, se me acompanhar, é por aqui."

Um senhor, grisalho, de meia idade, apareceu, saindo de uma porta, nos fundos.

Riza o acompanhou, e Roy apressou-se em pegar os pacotes que ela havia deixado no chão, enquanto examinava a arma, antes de segui-los. Eles passaram por um corredor, chegando à área de testes. Riza se dirigiu a primeira baia, colocando o protetor de ouvidos. Roy ficou atrás dela, de modo a poder ver o teste. Riza pegou a arma, a destravou e apontou. Três tiros. Roy mal viu quando ela deu o primeiro, e logo já estava acabado. No alvo, um tiro na cabeça, um no centro e um mais abaixo.

-"Owow. Realmente é tudo o que você disse."

-"Sim, certamente preencheu minhas expectativas. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente na minha mão, o gatilho é tão macio, quase não sinto o coice do tiro!"

Roy se limitou a sorrir, vendo o brilho de contentamento no olhar dela.

Riza colocou a arma e o protetor de volta na bancada da baia e voltaram para a frente da loja, onde o atendente os esperava.

-"Então senhorita, a arma lhe agradou?"

-"Sim, fiquei muito satisfeita com o desempenho dela."

-"O kit vem com dois pentes de projeteis de 11, 66 gramas, um silenciador, e se desejar, podemos incluir a mira."

-"Não gosto de miras em armas de pequeno porte. Mas eu não vou levá-la. Estou sem minha licença."

-"Ah, isso é uma pena. A senhorita merece uma arma como esta. Nunca vi alguém atirar como a senhorita. Essa arma foi feita para seu uso."

-"Eu a levarei." Roy exibiu seu relógio prateado, provando que era um alquimista certificado nacionalmente. Alquimistas nacionais não precisavam de licenças especiais.

-"Ah, um alquimista nacional! Filho da doutora Carnahan?"

-"Sim."

-"O jovem Mustang! Faz muitos anos que não vem à cidade. É praticamente uma lenda aqui. Mas, voltando à arma, essa é uma excelente decisão. Será um belo presente para sua namorada. Vou providenciar para que fique em uma embalagem para presente."

Riza deixou de admirar a arma, virando-se para Roy, totalmente surpresa.

- "Como assim vai comprar a arma? E nós não somos namorados."

-"Ah, desculpe-me pelo mal entendido." Disse o atendente, olhando para ambos, que continuavam se encarando.

-"Eu vou."

-"Eu não posso deixá-lo fazer isso. Não, eu compro quando chegarmos à Central. Por favor, ele não vai levar, não se preocupe em embalar."

-"Eu vou levar sim. Pode embalar."

O atendente decidiu esperar para ver quem teria a palavra final na discussão.

-"Não mesmo. Eu não posso deixar isso. Você não pode comprar para mim."

-"Claro que posso e vou."

-"Não. Eu não deixei você pagar minhas roupas, não vou deixar que pague pela arma, que é bem mais cara e... e menos necessária no momento." Riza não acreditava que havia dito isso. Como podia dizer que a arma era desnecessária. Era a arma que estava esperando há meses, desde que saiu a informação de que seria disponibilizada no mercado.

-"Mas eu quero comprar. Vi como você ficou encantada com ela, seria injusto não leva-la, só por que está sem sua licença aqui. Já que eu posso levar, eu a levarei."

-"Então eu pago."

-"Não."

-"Como não? Por favor, não há o porquê você pagar."

-"Há sim, é um presente."

Roy pensou em complementar dizendo que, como General, ganhava mais e, portanto, não era um problema para ele comprar, mas depois decidiu que não era educado dizer isso.

-"Não posso aceitar."

-"Pode sim. Além disso, quem mais vai usufruir dela serei eu mesmo."

Roy virou na direção do atendente, que esperava pacientemente a resolução do impasse, indicando a ele que poderia colocar a arma na caixa para presente.

-"Como assim? Você nem gosta de armas. Só carrega uma por que faz parte do uniforme e só às usa em certas ocasiões, quando não tem outra escolha."

Roy arregalou os olhos. Lá vinha ela lembrar que ele que não podia usar as chamas com o tempo chuvoso. Depois que o sentimento de inutilidade passou, ele voltou à discussão.

-"Estou defendendo meus próprios interesses. Ao comprar essa arma para você, estarei garantindo a sua maior eficiência em me proteger." Roy exibiu um sorriso triunfante ao ver Riza erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Sabia que ela havia percebido a lógica de seu argumento.

-"Isso é correto, mas ainda sim, eu não posso aceitar. Você é meu oficial superior, não é certo..."

-"Chega Capitã Hawkeye. Essa ridícula discussão acaba aqui. Eu vou comprá-la. E como seu superior, eu ordeno que.."

Roy parou de falar de forma abrupta. Eles ficaram um momento se olhando, ambos constrangidos por terem apelado as questões de patente.

- "Por favor, Riza, eu lhe peço que aceite. Eu sei o quanto é importante para você. É um presente, eu quero comprar isso para você." Roy não falava mais com voz autoritária, mas em um tom suave. Riza pensou um pouco. Ele queria comprar para ela. Ela usaria para protegê-lo. Realmente, não havia razão para não aceitar, eles não precisavam manter essa distancia militar, conheciam-se há muito tempo.

-"Obrigada. Usarei esse presente da melhor forma." Disse sorrindo.

-"Ótimo, que bom que chegaram a um acordo. Foi uma decisão muito sabia. Bem senhor, me acompanhe até o caixa."

Roy seguiu o atendente, enquanto Riza ficou observando as outras armas e artigos relacionados.

No caixa, Roy preenchia o cheque.

-"Deseja que gravemos o nome da senhorita na arma? Levará apenas uns 10 minutos."

-"Sim, por favor. Coloque E. Hawkeye. Riza é um diminutivo de Elizabeth."

-"Belíssimo nome, combina perfeitamente com senhorita. Muito elegante, mas simples, como ela."

-"Tem toda razão." Roy respondeu, sem pensar, terminando de preencher o cheque.

-"Deseja que gravemos uma mensagem no interior na caixa? Já que é um presente."

-"Ah, eu faria isso, mas creio que ela não irá gostar."

-"Aceita um conselho de um senhor que já viu muitas coisas?"

-"Sim, por favor."

-"Coloque a mensagem. E ao escrevê-la, seja você mesmo. Tenho certeza que a senhorita vai gostar assim. Vocês parecem ter uma bela amizade, é raro ver isso."

Roy sorriu concordando.

-"É verdade, não sei o que faria sem o apoio dela." Ficou pensativo por um instante.

-"Poderia me dar um papel para eu escrever a mensagem? Já sei o que escrever."

-"Ah sim, aqui está. Escreva. Enquanto isso, levarei a arma para gravar o nome."

-"Obrigado."

O atendente desapareceu por uma portinha, voltando minutos depois.

-"Terminou a mensagem?"

-"Sim.." Roy entregou o pedaço de papel ao atendente, que sorriu ao ler o conteúdo.

-"Perfeito, a senhorita vai ficar muito contente, tenho certeza. Vou levar para gravar. Em dez minutos deve estar pronto."

-"Ótimo."

Passaram-se 15 minutos e Riza começava a se perguntar o porquê da demora, quando Roy voltou, trazendo uma caixa em madeira avermelhada, envernizada, com um lindo laço de fita azul a envolvendo. Ele se aproximou dela, entregando a caixa.

-"Não vou dizer que espero que goste, por que sei que é o que queria, mas...ahn...espero que divirta-se bastante com ela."

-"Obrigada, eu vou me divertir muito. Devo estar parecendo uma tola, agindo como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo, não é mesmo?"

-"Não, você não está parecendo uma tola, só está feliz. Eu ficaria da mesma forma se encontrasse um livro raro de alquimia, especialmente de piro-alquimia."

Ambos sorriram levemente e se dirigiram para a saída, se despedindo do atendente.

Caminharam, passando por várias ruas, observando, mas sem prestar muita atenção, as outras lojas e o movimento, até que este foi se tornando cada vez mais raro. As ruas começaram a dar lugar a caminhos de chão batido, as lojas a pequenas casas.

-"Esse caminho não é o pelo qual nós viemos."

-"Não. É maior, mas mais bonito. Poderemos ver as montanhas mais de perto, e passaremos por um bosque. Por este caminho eu posso lhe mostrar a maior parte das belezas naturais de Sussey."

-"Ah sim."

Caminharam em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, quando avistaram uma série de árvores, das quais caiam flores amareladas, que cobriam o caminho, que seguia ao longo de um rio. À direita, as montanhas, enormes paredes rochosas. As mais altas estavam recobertas pela neve eterna, o que dava um belo contraste com o céu azulado.

-"Eu vinha muito aqui. Gostava por que era muito tranqüilo, podia estudar sem perturbações."

-"Realmente, parece um lugar ótimo para se ficar sentado, apenas contemplando as montanhas."

-"Exatamente. Mas a frente há um pequeno lago. Eu e meus pais vínhamos pescar nos fins de semana. Era muito gostoso, ficávamos o dia inteiro."

-"Agora sei de onde vem seu gosto por pescar."

Riza ficou encantada com a beleza do lugar. Caminharam mais um pouco, passando por uma ponte coberta, que era à entrada do bosque. O caminho estava repleto de folhas e flores caídas, de tons amarelo-avermelhados. Eles estavam caminhando a mais de meia hora, estavam ficando ligeiramente cansados, e Riza estava ficando com calor, por causa do casaquinho que não podia tirar, uma vez que escondia sua arma. À medida que caminhavam, o barulho de água ia se tornando mais forte, até que avistaram o lago, cujas margens davam em parte para o bosque, parte para a montanha. Podia-se ver esta refletida na água e cristalina, e ligeiramente azulada, pelo reflexo do azul do céu.

Sentaram-se em uma rocha, depositando os pacotes no chão, observando o lago e as montanhas.

-"Eu perdi a conta das vezes em que eu fiquei aqui, em baixo de alguma árvore, estudando e acabei adormecendo. Quando era criança, meu pai vinha ao meu encontro, caso eu demorasse e me carregava até em casa. Depois, ele apenas vinha me acordar para irmos para casa."

-"Meus pais também era muito carinhosos comigo. Às vezes, quando penso nisso, fico feliz, por que, depois de tudo pelo que passamos, pelo menos tivemos momentos de felicidade antes."

Roy olhou para ela, que mantinha o olhar fixo no lago. Não parecia triste, nem feliz, parecia normal, mas o tom de sua voz demonstrava certa melancolia.

-"De agora em diante, as coisas serão melhores para todos nós, Riza, eu prometo."

-"Eu sei."

Ficaram sentados, observando a bela paisagem ao seu redor. Passados alguns minutos, Roy tirou os sapatos e as meias, colocando-os ao lado da rocha onde estava sentado. Desabotoou os botões da camisa, abrindo-a. Se levantou, retirando-a e a colocou sobre a rocha. Riza estava destraída, olhando ainda para a paisagem, só voltando a olhar para Roy quando este já estava de costas para ela, desabotoando o botão de sua calça.

Ela ficou chocada, sem entender o que ele pretendia fazer.

-"O...O que...o que está fazendo?"

Ele não virou para olhá-la, mas sorria, imaginando a cara que ela deveria estar fazendo.

-"Está quente. Vou dar um mergulho."

-"Como?"

-"Vou dar um mergulho. Você não vem?"

-"Não! Não, ah...,eu não estou usando roupa de banho. Eu nem comprei isso."

-"Nem eu."

Roy abriu o zíper e deixou a calça escorregar por suas pernas.

Riza ficou sem palavras. Roy começou a caminhar na direção da beira do lago, apenas usando uma boxer preta, que contrastava com a alvura de sua pele.

Riza ficou um tempo chocada, apenas piscando os olhos e com os lábios quase abertos. Mesmo ele estando de costas, ela podia ver o como ele era atlético, com os músculos bem definidos. Depois que o choque inicial passou, ela ficou apenas observando ele mergulhar e depois submergir, sacudindo os cabelos negros, as gotas d'agua escorrendo pelo seu rosto, o que lhe dava uma aparência ainda mais sexy.

-"Mantenha o autocontrole Riza, mantenha o autocontrole. Isso não é nada. É só seu superior, praticamente perfeito, semi-nu, nada de mais. Totalmente normal, não há nada de estranho e fantástico nisso. Mantenha o autocontrole..."

Riza falava para si mesma, tentando parar com os pensamentos que insistiam em aparecer em sua mente, mas foi interrompida pela voz de Roy, que quase gritava de dentro do lago.

-"A água está ótima. Tem certeza que não quer dar um mergulho? Está quente hoje."

Riza sacudiu a cabeça, buscando recuperar seu estado normal, antes de responder. Retirou seu casaquinho, estava ficando vermelha pelo calor.

-"Não. Estou bem aqui. Não estou com vontade de ficar molhada depois."

-"Como preferir."

Roy voltou a mergulhar, nadando, quase desaparecendo no lago. Riza não conseguia parar de sorrir, aquele bosque, o ambiente todo era lindo. Sentia vontade de ficar para sempre em Sussey, sentia como se estivesse em outra realidade, uma realidade bem mais agradável, longe das preocupações.

Roy nadou até o meio do lago e depois voltou para a beira. Começou a caminhar, saindo de dentro do lago, sacudindo mais uma vez os cabelos e depois os ajeitando com uma das mãos. As gotas d'água escorriam pelo seu corpo. Riza voltou a repetir o mantra do autocontrole, enquanto o observava. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dele, os músculos talhados, o peitoral delineado, lisinho. Ele era perfeito. Os músculos eram definidos, mas não de forma exagerada. Roy mantinha os olhos fixos nela, enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Estava adorando vê-la sorrir, enquanto os olhos percorriam o seu corpo. Subitamente, ao olhar o abdômen dele, o sorriso dela desapareceu.

Roy não deixou de perceber isso. Aproximou-se, pegando a camisa e a vestindo, mesmo estando todo molhado, antes de sentar-se ao lado dela.

-"Riza? O que a está incomodando?"

-"Não é nada. Assim que você estiver seco, acho melhor voltarmos para a casa, seu pai deve estar nos esperando."

-"Você ficou assim por causa disso, não é mesmo?"

Roy falou, levantando a camisa, deixando à mostra a cicatriz da cauterização improvisada que ele fez nos ferimentos causados por Lust.

-"Eu não cumpri com o meu dever direito. Isso não deveria ter acontecido."

-"Riza, olhe para mim."

-"Eu sinto muito. Eu..."

Roy estendeu sua mão na direção do rosto de Riza, segurando-o pelo queixo, delicadamente, fazendo-a olhar para si.

-"O que foi que eu lhe disse sobre não se deixar abater? Riza, você não estava lá, não estava comigo e com o Havoc. Você enfrentou a bruxa maluca depois, sabe que não havia nada a fazer, você viu a dificuldade que foi para acabar com ela."

-"Sim, mas você quase morreu. Eu..."

-"Por favor, eu lhe peço que esqueça. Isso não me incomoda mais. Não há razão para que você fique preocupada. E eu não quero vê-la preocupada."

Ele mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos castanho-rubi dela, falando com uma voz suave, que demonstrava a sinceridade de suas palavras.

-"Obrigado por tudo que já fez por mim."

Ele continuava olhando-a nos olhos, enquanto arrumava uma mecha dourada, que havia se desprendido da presilha e caia suavemente sobre a face de Riza, colocando-a por trás da orelha.

-"Não precisa me agradecer. Tudo o que eu fiz, fiz por que quis. Nunca foi por obrigação." A voz de Riza era igualmente suave e sincera.

-"Eu sei. Por isso que lhe agradeço."

Roy se aproximou mais, seus rostos quase se tocando, fazendo com que Riza tivesse a sensação de que ele iria beijá-la. Era uma sensação agradável, ao mesmo tempo, aterrorizante.

-"Ahn...eu acho..."

Roy a interrompeu, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios delicados dela.

-"Shii. Não fale nada. Você precisa disso. Eu preciso disso."

Ele passou seus braços ao redor dela, abraçando-a. Seus rostos se tocaram, fazendo com que Riza sentisse um leve arrepio. Roy afastou seu rosto um pouco, olhando para a face surpresa dela. Ela ficava ainda mais bela com esse ar ligeiramente frágil, que dificilmente demonstrava. Fechou os olhos e aproximou seus lábios dos de Riza. A principio ela ficou sem reação. Apesar de ser uma sensação agradável, ela estava constrangida, afinal ele era seu superior. Mas depois fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação do toque dos lábios dele.

O beijo foi suave, delicado, uma sucessão de leves toques, que os deixaram inebriados. Roy se afastou um pouco, abrindo os olhos lentamente, e ficou contemplando o rosto de Riza, que mantinha os olhos fechados. Sorriu, para então, beija-la levemente na testa.

Para a surpresa dele, ela, ainda de olhos fechados, passou um de seus braços pelo ombro dele, e a mão que permanecia livre, ela passou por trás da nuca, abraçando-o, e fazendo com que agora ele sentisse um arrepio. Ela aproximou seus lábios do dele e eles voltaram a se beijar, da mesma forma terna. Após alguns minutos, Roy, com certa dificuldade, afastou seus lábios dos de Riza, e escorregou seu rosto pelo pescoço dela, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Riza o abraçou com mais força, não se importando com o fato da camisa dele estar úmida.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o movimento da respiração de cada um e ouvindo os sons do bosque. O simples fato de estarem abraçados ali lhes davam uma sensação de tranqüilidade, de conforto, que há muito não sentiam. Voltaram à realidade quando Roy se afastou rapidamente de Riza para poder espirar.

-"Droga."

Riza quase gargalhou ao ver a expressão de descontentamento dele, mas depois voltou ao seu modo usual.

-"Acho melhor voltarmos. Creio que você já pode terminar de se vestir. Quando chegarmos, você vai colocar roupas secas, tomar um chá quente e descansar. Você já faltou dois dias, não vou deixar que pegue um resfriado."

-"Sim senhora."

Roy falou como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma oficial superior, enquanto pegava sua calça. Ele se vestiu rapidamente e pegou três pacotes que Riza deixou para ele carregar. Caminharam um pouco, e após subirem por uma colina, estavam na parte de trás do terreno da casa de Roy.

-"Como pode ver, o lago é próximo da minha casa, mas se nós tivéssemos ido por esse caminho primeiro, teríamos demorado mais para chegar ao centro. Por isso, preferir vir por ele na volta."

-"Seus pais souberam escolher bem onde morar."

-"Nossa casa tem uma das melhores vistas de toda Sussey."

Entraram pela porta dos fundos, que dava para a cozinha. Tudo estava em silêncio. Roy foi direto para o quarto, passando pela sala e subindo as escadas. Riza o seguiu, mas estava procurando por Christian, que parecia não estar.

-"Acho que seu pai saiu."

-"Ele só volta as três, está dando aulas naquele colégio que passamos."

-"Aulas? De culinária?"

-"Não, de química. Ele é formado, mas nunca quis ser alquimista. Preferia ser chef."

-"E por que ele foi para a universidade?"

-"Para agradar minha avó. Ela não achava que era "trabalho de um homem" ficar na cozinha. O restaurante, até ele, sempre fora administrado por mulheres. Meu avô era professor na universidade, então, ela queria que o meu pai também o fosse."

-"Isso explica o modo "doce" como a sua mãe se refere a ela." Riza comentou em um tom sarcástico.

-"Exatamente. Minha avó nunca aceitou o casamento deles, mesmo que minha mãe fosse uma médica renomada. Ela não gostou do fato dele ter deixado o restaurante por conta da minha tia, mesmo que sempre tenha sonhado com isso, para se mudar para cá, no meio do nada. Antes ele sendo um chef renomado na cidade Central, do que um professor no interior."

Roy esperou que Riza abrisse a porta de seu quarto e colocou os pacotes sob a cama.

-"Eu vou tomar um banho quente, enquanto você organiza as suas coisas, e depois vou providenciar o almoço para nós. Meu pai certamente supôs que almoçaríamos na cidade, então não deve ter deixado nada preparado."

Roy saiu, indo para seu quarto, deixando Riza organizando suas coisas. Ela organizou as roupas, lingeries, escovas, nas gavetas do armário. Retirou seu coldre, colocando a arma no criado mudo, junto com a outra. Sentou-se na cama, olhando a caixa da arma que ganhara. Pensou em abri-la, admirar mais, mas depois a colocou sobre o outro criado mudo. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Roy saiu do banho sentindo-se renovado, mas ligeiramente sonolento. Nadar sempre o deixava com sono. Vestia uma blusa branca e uma calça de um tecido leve, azul marinho. Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou Riza mexendo algo em uma panela.

-"O que você está fazendo?"

-"Um strognoff de frango, gosta?"

-"Ahn, sim. Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei, quero saber por que está fazendo isso?"

-"Por que você estava no banho e eu já havia terminado de organizar minhas coisas. Vocês não me deixaram fazer nada desde que cheguei, eu não gosto disso. Não estou acostumada com isso."

-"Não precisava se preocupar, eu teria feito. Você é nossa convidada." Roy se aproximou dela, sorrindo.

-"Precisa de ajuda?"

-"Eu não sou uma eximia cozinheira, mas...bem, acho que está comestível. Poderia provar e ver se está bom de temperos? Eu encontrei o peito de frango já picado na geladeira, espero que seu pai não tivesse outra idéia para ele."

-"Não se preocupe, ele não vai ficar aborrecido."

Riza estendeu a colher na direção do rosto dele. Ele provou e ela ficou olhando com expectativa. Quando ele levou à mão a boca, fazendo uma careta, Riza ficou desapontada.

-"Está horrível? Desculpe-me, eu acho que exagerei nos temperos."

Roy estava com os olhos fechados. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, antes de falar.

-"Não está horrível. Está gostoso." Sua voz estava falhada.

-"Não acredito que está tentando mentir para mim, depois de ter feito essa cara. Não precisa."

-"Riza, eu não estou mentindo."

-"Então por que ficou assim?" Riza estava começando a sentir uma leve irritação.

Roy sorriu para ela, mas de forma embaraçada.

-"Queimei minha língua."

Ela o olhou não acreditando.

- "Como?"

-"Quando eu fui provar. O molho estava fervendo."

-"Ahn. Hum...bem..." Riza não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era cômico, mas ele deveria estar se sentindo péssimo. Roy respirou fundo mais uma vez e sentou-se. Ela ficou parada, encostada no balcão, olhando para ele.

-"Se estivesse ruim, eu teria dito que o frango estava estragado e teria feito você jogar fora, e aí inventaria uma desculpa, sendo charmoso, para eu fazer outra coisa."

-"Isso não funciona comigo." Riza sorriu ironicamente para ele.

-"Ahn, Riza?"

-"Sim?"

-"Acho melhor você desligar, tenho a impressão que está queimando."

Riza correu para desligar o fogo. O strogonoff estava fervendo, totalmente enfumaçado. Ela começou a mexer e da panela podia-se ouvir os sons que indicavam que o strogonoff havia grudado no fundo.

-"Ah porcaria. Por que quando queremos fazer algo perfeito, ele sai errado?"

Ela olhou para Roy, com um ar aborrecido.

-"Deveria ter deixado você fazer. Agora será obrigado a comer um strogonoff que dever estar com gosto de queimado."

Ela puxou uma cadeira da mesa e sentou-se. Roy sorriu, nunca imaginaria tal situação, estar ali, vendo Riza lutar com a as artes culinárias.

-"Tudo bem. Não estou sentindo cheiro de queimado, e, quando eu provei, mesmo fazendo com que eu me queimasse, parecia ótimo. Se servir de consolo, eu acho que minha mãe não sabe nem ligar o fogão."

Riza sorriu, havia alguém pior que ela.

-"Você preparou uma salada?"

-"Sim. Está na geladeira."

Roy abriu a geladeira, pegando a travessa com a salada multicolorida que Riza havia preparado. Colocou sobre a mesa, e depois pegou uma travessa e dois pratos no armário, bem como talheres na gaveta, colocando-os sobre a mesa também. Pegou a panela do strogonoff e começou a despejar este na travessa de porcelana branca, deixando-o com uma bela aparência.

-"Pronto. Acho que podemos almoçar, estou faminto."

Roy preparou seu prato e começou a comer com vontade, enquanto Riza o fazia calmamente.

-"Sua salada está maravilhosa."

-"Obrigada."

Ficaram em silêncio, absortos em seus pensamentos, por alguns instantes.

-"Por que pratica piro-alquimia?" Riza perguntou, enquanto pegava mais salada.

-"Hum?"

-"Quero dizer, sua mãe é uma alquimista médica. Como começou a praticar alquimia com fogo?"

-"Ah, isso. Bem, não sei explicar. Sempre gostei de ficar olhando as chamas, desde criança. Gastava um monte de palitos de fósforos, observando as três cores da chama, querendo entender a diferença delas, o porquê. Segundo minha mãe, a culpa é do meu pai, ele ficava me ensinando a cozinhar e eu acabava passando muito tempo na cozinha, lidando com o fogo." Roy comeu outra garfada do strogonoff, antes de continuar.

-"Realmente, nunca parei para pensar nisso. Simplesmente gosto. Engraçado é que até pensei em ser médico como a minha mãe, quando era criança. Mas depois, me dediquei a estudar alquimia e acabei revelando uma grande habilidade em controlar chamas. Mas isso não significa que eu saiba fazer apenas isso, conheço outras técnicas, até algumas coisas de alquimia medica. Não haveria sentido saber apenas manipular chamas. Eu quis ser um alquimista para ajudar as pessoas."

Roy ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Sua expressão mudou. No inicio estava sorridente, lembrando-se de quando começou a aprender alquimia. Mas agora, estava com uma expressão séria, como se algo o incomodasse.

-"Bem, acho que a resposta a isso pode ser encontrada na minha entrada no exército. No dia do meu teste, eu demonstrei habilidades em lidar com o fogo, habilidade que poucos possuem, e por isso fui aceito, uma vez que seria muito útil, especialmente no campo de batalha, o que foi comprovado em Ishbal..." Colocou os talheres sobre o prato, já vazio e ficou em silêncio, com os olhos quase fechados, revivendo as terríveis lembranças da guerra.

-"Eu não devia ter perguntado isso. Foi uma pergunta idiota."

A voz de Riza estava ligeiramente aflita. Ela sentia-se mal, tanto pelas suas próprias lembranças do conflito, como por ter ocasionado a volta destas a mente de Roy.

-"Não, ao contrário, foi uma ótima pergunta. É bom esclarecer que posso fazer mais do que incendiar coisas. A maioria acha que sou um piro-maniaco que tem prazer em matar, como o Climbley."

Roy ficou irritado por causa das lembranças de Ishbal e por ter sido tratado como um grande herói quando voltou. Sua cabeça estava pendida para o lado, apoiando o queixo no punho, sem encarar Riza.

-"Como você pode pensar que eu acho isso? Eu nunca pensei isso, muito menos que você seja como Climbley. Ele é um lunático, que sente prazer em transformar pessoas em bombas. Você não é assim, nunca foi, nem em Ishbal, onde todos nós estivemos a beira da loucura." Riza não conseguiu controlar suas palavras.

-"Eu não disse que você pensa isso. Eu acho que estou cansado de ser o Flame Alchemist, o herói da Rebelião de Ishbal."

-"Ótimo! Por que não pede baixa? Isso não seria mais fácil? Por que não foge de suas obrigações, dos seus medos?"

-"Não vou fazer isso. Até por que não adiantaria. Meus pesadelos não iriam embora, não iria trazer a vida daquelas pessoas de volta."

-"Então pare de sentir pena de si mesmo. Você faz um belo discurso para seus subordinados, mas não segue seus próprios conselhos. Você é o Flame Alchemist e fez coisas das quais não se orgulha, e nada vai poder mudar isso, como você mesmo acabou de dizer. Pare de se apagar as coisas ruins que aconteceram. Você me disse isso hoje! As coisas boas que fez, superam toda a dor e destruição que foi obrigado a causar."

Roy a encarou surpreso. Havia visto o lado emocional dela explodir dessa forma pouquíssimas vezes. Não sabia o que dizer, sua mente fervilhava.

Riza levantou-se, colocando o prato na pia e colocou uma chaleira com água no fogo. Ele acabou levantando-se também, pegando seu prato e as demais travessas, colocando-as na pia. À medida que ela ia lavando a louça, Roy as secava e guardava. O silencio imperava entre eles, ambos remoendo a discussão, as terríveis lembranças.

Quando a água na chaleira estava prestes a ferver, Riza desligou e pegou umas ervas que estavam em um pote, em um dos armários. Já sabia onde encontrar, havia decorado tudo quando teve de procurar os ingredientes para o almoço.

Terminou de preparar o chá e entregou a Roy. Ele a encarou pela primeira vez desde a discussão. Ela o olhava com os olhos baixos, chateada.

-"Isso é para evitar que fique resfriado."

-"Obrigado." Ele falou, olhando para o liquido fumegante, pensando em dizer alguma coisa. Por fim, enquanto bebia, decidiu que precisava ficar sozinho um pouco.

-"Eu vou para o meu quarto. Esse chá me deixou sonolento." Roy tentava esconder a angustia que estava sentindo.

-"Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto também." Ela falou, sem emoção.

Saíram da cozinha em silêncio, permanecendo assim até chegarem próximos às portas de seus respectivos quartos.

-"Eu vou tomar um banho. Então, pode usar o banheiro primeiro." Riza não conseguia olhá-lo enquanto falava. Não se sentia bem. As lembranças da discussão se mesclavam com as de Ishbal.

-"Certo."

Riza entrou em seu quarto, separando as roupas que vestiria, enquanto esperava por Roy sair do banheiro, para poder tomar seu banho.

Ele demorou-se um pouco. Olhava-se no espelho, estava com uma aparência péssima, abatido. Se perguntava como podia ter ficado assim tão rapidamente. Como um dia perfeito, podia ter se tornado horrível em minutos. Por que ela teve que perguntar aquilo. Pegou sua escova dental no armário, e enquanto fazia a higiene, ponderava que a culpa não era de Riza, não havia sido a intenção dela e foi ele que acabou tocando no assunto de Ishbal. Sentia-se péssimo, não queria ter discutido com ela. Terminou, e jogou uma água no rosto, buscando melhorar sua aparência, mas isso não adiantou. Olhou-se novamente, observando as gotas escorrem por sua face. Estava pálido. Dormir seria o melhor agora.

Quando saiu, encontrou Riza esperando próxima a porta. Ela lhe pareceu abatida, não tanto quanto ele, mas estava com uma expressão péssima também. Ficou um tempo a olhando, pensando em algo para dizer.

-"Desculpe-me Riza. Eu fui um idiota. Eu não queria ter discutido com você. Eu me senti péssimo por causa do que já aconteceu e acabei descontando minhas frustrações em você."

-"Tudo bem. Eu sei como se sente. Essas lembranças também me afetam. Desculpe-me pelo o que eu disse."

-"Não, você estava certa. Vamos esquecer isso. Nós estávamos nos divertindo, você estava merecendo uma folga, e eu não quero que isso estrague tudo."

Ela apenas sorriu levemente como demonstração que de que concordava.

-"Bem, eu vou descansar. Se precisar, me chame."

-"Sim."

Riza entrou no banheiro, enquanto Roy ia para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama.

Ela fechou a porta e ligou a água. Enquanto se despia, observa algumas pequenas cicatrizes em seu corpo, pequenas marcas que não a deixavam esquecer dos horrores da guerra. Entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre seu corpo, buscando relaxar e esquecer. Quando terminou, correu para o seu quarto, desejando dormir. Esperava acordar sentindo-se melhor.

Deitou-se, fitando o teto por um bom tempo. O sono não chegava, os pensamentos corriam em sua mente. Virou-se para o lado direito, vendo a caixa da arma. Estendeu a mão até ela, pegando-a. Sentou-se e tirando com cuidado a fita que a envolvia. Levantou o lingote, abrindo a caixa, deparando-se com a reluzente 10 mm prateada. Riza ficou contemplando o design da arma quando viu seu nome gravado nela. Correu os dedos pela gravação, sorrindo. Roy pensava em tudo. Depois de alguns minutos contemplando a arma, resolveu ler o que estava escrito na parte interna da tampa da caixa. Havia visto algo escrito em letras douradas, mas, na hora, havia estado mais interessada em ver a nova arma do que ler alguma mensagem do fabricante.

"_Valor material algum pode demonstrar o quanto é importante para mim. Obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado, me ajudando a levantar, quando eu desejei permanecer caído."_

Riza leu várias vezes. Sentia-se invadida por uma grande felicidade. Não que ela quisesse reconhecimento, nunca fez pensando nisso. Mas era agradável ler aquilo, especialmente depois do que ocorrera há pouco. Fechou a caixa, colocando-a novamente sobre o criado mudo, antes de deitar-se e adormecer.

* * *

_Olá a todos, espero que tenham gostado dessa primeira parte._

_Primeiro, gostaria de pedir enormes desculpas pela confusão que eu causei. Ontem, fui editar alguns errinhos que encontrei na fic, bem como arrumar umas coisas que agora me pareciam sem sentido. Só que sou uma pessoa muito desastrada, e acabei deletando a fic inteira. Assim, para aqueles que já haviam lido, peço enormes desculpas pelos alertas que por ventura estejam recebendo. _

_Esse capítulo ficou com mais de 42 paginas no meu word, por isso o dividi em duas partes. Isso aconteceu por que eu achei necessário descrever um dia deles (acho que exagerei nos detalhes né?), para não ficar aquela coisa meio genérica._

_Agora vamos a parte técnica: as informações acerca da 10 mm e demais armas citadas, podem ser encontradas na internet ou em bibliotecas, em livros especializados. Não é minha intenção fazer apologia ao uso de armas. Riza é uma militar, altamente treinada e com licença para portá-las. _

_A referencia ao amigo de Roy que precisou da ajuda de Lillian, pode ser encontrado no mangá, capitulo 39. Como a mãe do Roy, na minha fic, é uma alquimista médica, eu achei que, por mais orgulhoso que ele seja, não deixaria de pedir, por meio de intermediários, ajuda dela para o seu amigo que estava gravemente ferido. _

_A descrição da fragrância do perfume que Roy usa é baseada na fragrância do perfume "**Boss In motion: Blue edition"**, que eu, particularmente, adoro. Um dos meu perfumes masculinos favoritos. _

_A cena do lago é inspirada em cenas semelhantes nas fics "A phoenix e a Espada" e "A feiticeira e o Tigre", ambas de Juliane.chan, as quais eu recomendo e a quem eu agradeço pela grande ajuda._

_A cena do beijo foi sugerida e esquematizada por Thaty de leo, a qual eu agradeço imensamente pela ajuda, nessa e em outras partes. _

_Agradeço também a Lady Midii Une-hawkeye pelas criticas e sugestões, que me ajudaram muito ao elaborar as cenas, bem como a Áquila-Marin, por ter betado a fic e me ajudado, lendo os trechos a medida que eu ia escrevendo (nessas horas o msn é fantástico). Agradeço também a Nike, a arthemisys, a Leo001 (o tempo que Roy leva para se arrumar), a Petit Angel. _

_Agradeço as reviews, na medida do possível, respondi a todos, apenas o e-mail que enviei para Dark-san acabou voltando. _

_Muito obrigada por terem lido e comentado, espero que continuem a fazê-lo. Grande abraço e até a próxima parte. _


	4. As pequenas coisas que fazemparte 2

**As pequenas coisas que fazem o dia-a-dia**

Parte 2

Roy acordou com a com a sensação de ter dormido quase um dia inteiro. Ligou o abajur que estava no criado mudo a sua direita e pegou seu relógio, abrindo-o para constar que faltava pouco para as seis da tarde, e que provavelmente Riza já deveria estar acordada. Havia dormido por quase quatro horas devido ao chá que tomara, e ainda estava muito sonolento. Virou-se, olhando para o teto e depois colocou o relógio ao lado de sua cabeça, sob o travesseiro e voltou a fechar os olhos. Exatos cinco minutos depois, abriu os olhos, sem nenhum resquício de sonolência.

Levantou-se, indo tomar banho. Quando terminou, sentia-se melhor, como se a água tivesse levado parte dos problemas. Vestindo uma camisa social azul escura e calça e sapatos pretos, desceu as escadas, encontrando seu pai e Riza, que conversavam algo sobre culinária, com Christian dando alguns conselhos. Lillian ainda não havia chegado.

Riza estava com os cabelos soltos, caindo por sobre os ombros. Vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa vermelha. Roy ficou parado, encostado na escada, admirando-a. Apesar de estar vestida de forma casual, ela lhe parecia incrivelmente bela.

-"Roy? Dormiu bem, filho?"

Riza olhou para Roy com um ar alegre, enquanto ele sorria para ela.

-"Sim pai. O chá que Riza preparou me ajudou a dormir. Como foi seu dia?"

-"Ah, nada de mais, o mesmo de sempre. Os garotos me fazendo repetir trinta vezes a mesma coisa, depois achando fantásticas as reações químicas. Mas então, vocês vão sair?"

-"Não sei, se Riza ainda quiser... Pensei em ir à festa da cidade, ver algumas coisas, saber das fofocas e intrigas, quem casou com quem, e outras dessas coisas fascinantes que acontecem nestas festas." Roy sorria divertido, falando em tom sarcástico.

-"Eu não perderia por nada." Ela respondeu da mesma forma divertida que Roy.

-"Então, agora que o donzelo já acordou, acho melhor irem logo. Aqui é o interior, as festas acabam cedo. "

Roy fez uma cara de desprezo para seu pai, por causa do "donzelo." Riza fingiu que não ouviu, disfarçando o riso que brotou instantaneamente em sua face.

-"Você e Lillian não vão?"

-"Ah não, já fomos a muitas, e elas geralmente são todas iguais. Eu e Lil temos outros planos para essa noite." Christian tinha um brilho no olhar e falou com uma voz marota.

-"Diante disso, creio que temos de sair Riza. Eles querem a casa livre..." Roy e Riza sorriram, enquanto Christian fazia um ar de inocência.

-"Vou pegar minhas coisas e um casaco. E Riza... não precisa levar sua arma. Não parece que irá chover hoje." Ele subiu rapidamente, antes que ela comentasse algo. Riza sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça. Ele tinha mesmo falado aquilo. Isso lhe parecia impossível.

Logo Roy voltou e eles se despediram, deixando Christian com seus planos para a noite.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao centro, este estava tomado por barracas, pessoas caminhando de um lado para outro. As lojas já estavam fechadas, mas enfeitadas por luminárias.

-"Deixe-me leva-la pelo meu _tur_ patenteado das festas de Sussey. Primeiro começaremos pelas barracas que vendem pequenas coisas." Roy falava com uma falsa seriedade, apontando para algumas barracas à direita, enquanto oferecia seu braço para que pudessem caminhar juntos.

Eles caminharam entre as barracas, parando às vezes para olhar mais atentamente algum objeto nas barracas de presentes. Algumas pessoas reconheciam Roy e o cumprimentavam, perguntado alguma coisa sobre a carreira dele, e dizendo o quanto a cidade tinha orgulho de ter um renomado alquimista nacional. Roy e Riza se limitavam a sorrir quando ouviam esse comentário. Alquimistas nacionais sempre foram considerados como cães do exército e geralmente eram mal vistos. Mas depois dos irmãos Elric, as opiniões haviam mudado, e com a ascensão do novo Führer, o próprio exército tinha uma melhor aceitação. Outros, mais especificamente, algumas senhoras, que aparentavam serem mais velhas que Lillian e conhecerem bem a família dele, demonstravam interesse em saber se eles eram namorados. Quando se afastaram delas, após inventarem uma desculpa, Roy comentou, com certo sarcasmo.

-"O que acha de o exército as recrutar? A senhora Foster e a senhora MacCallyster seriam as melhores no departamento de investigações."

-"Não creio que seja uma boa idéia. Depois que elas descobrissem tudo, não conseguiriam manter os segredos de Estado." Riza respondeu sorrindo, divertida.

-"Tem toda razão. Como eu pude me esquecer desse detalhe crucial? Bem, agora que você já deve ter se tornando especialista em objetos artesanais, e sabe que amanhã será conhecida da cidade inteira, o que acha de irmos para a segunda parte do tur?"

-"Que seria?"

-"Experimentar as delícias da culinária montanhesa de Sussey."

-"Acho uma ótima idéia."

Eles se aproximaram de algumas barraquinhas, escolhendo o que comer. Havia uma variedade de pratos quentes, frios, doces e salgados. Roy indicava quais, em sua opinião, eram mais saborosos. Sentaram-se em uma das mesinhas próximas, para poder comer tranquilamente.

-"Hunn... isso é muito bom. Como senti falta disso, hunn..." Roy comentava, levando a mão aos lábios, para esconder que falava de boca cheia.

-"Tem razão. Esse doce é muito bom."

Continuaram comendo, até que Roy percebeu que Riza o olhava divertida, como se houvesse algo nele que provocava tal reação.

-"O que foi?"

-"Está com creme, aqui" Ela disse, apontando em sua própria face.

Roy pegou um guardanapo, passando em seu rosto e depois depositando, dobrado, sobre a mesa.

-"Pronto?"

Riza fez uma cara de quem lidava com uma criança, pegando o guardanapo e passando no rosto de Roy, removendo, definitivamente, o creme do recheio do doce que comiam. Sorriu ao ver o ar constrangido dele.

-"Agora está pronto."

-"Obrigado."

-"Eu vou comprar mais daquele pastelzinho. Você quer?"

-"Não, obrigado, estou satisfeito. Quer que eu compre?"

-"Não, pode deixar. Eu já volto." Riza levantou-se, indo em direção a uma barraquinha a alguns metros de onde estavam sentados. Roy ficou, de onde estava, observando-a em meio a enorme fila, que parecia não andar.

-"Roy? Céus é você mesmo?"

Roy virou-se para a dona da delicada voz, deparando-se com uma bela mulher, cabelos e olhos castanhos, que deveria ter a sua idade, vestida com um elegante, porém simples, vestido creme. Em seus braços, um lindo e risonho bebê, de uns quatro meses. Roy a olhou por algum tempo, tentando lembrar-se de quem ela era, ate que por fim conseguiu.

-"Alice?"

-"Sim, eu mesma. Como vai?" Ela sorria, enquanto Roy levantava-se, meio atrapalhado pela surpresa de ver sua antiga colega de colégio, ajudando-a a se sentar e pegando a bolsa do bebê, colocando em outra cadeira.

-"Eu estou indo bem. Esse ano melhor do que o ano passado, mas... E você? Que surpresa vê-la aqui e com um bebê."

-"Ah. Eu causei certo choque mesmo. Ninguém esperava me ver casada e com um bebê. Estou aqui em férias, meu marido achou que era hora de eu apresentar a minha família a ele, e de eles conhecerem nosso filho. E você, o que faz por aqui? Nós dois éramos o desaparecimento mais famoso dessa cidade." Ela começou a rir.

-"E como foi no mesmo dia, havia apostas que nós havíamos fugido juntos, acredita? Mesmo depois que seus pais esclareceram que você foi prestar o teste de alquimista, ainda havia pessoas acreditando que estávamos juntos. Quando cheguei com o Alex, ficaram abismados dele não ser seu filho. Meu marido não agüentava mais. "

-"A imaginação desse povo é surpreendente. Eu vim fazer o mesmo que você, resolver os assuntos pendentes."

-"Quando estamos chegando aos trinta, percebemos que é hora de fazer isso."

-"Verdade."

-"Ah Roy, segura ele para mim um pouquinho. Eu acho que meu marido se perdeu –ela levantou a cabeça, como que procurando alguém - ele foi comprar uns bolinhos para mim..." Alice levantou-se, aproximando o bebê de Roy

-"Alice, não...eu..."

-"Calma Roy. Ele não quebra não. Não mais. Coloque sua mão apoiando a coluna e a cabeça dele." Alice sorria, observando o modo desajeitado e preocupado de Roy. Depois do desconforto inicial, Roy parecia mais confiante, segurando corretamente o pequeno bebê. Ficou um tempo contemplado a pequena face rosada, encantado com as expressões e pequenos sorrisos que o bebê mostrava.

-"Viu, não foi tão difícil. E ele gostou de você, está sorrindo."

-"É. Ele é lindo Alice, parabéns." Roy falou com uma voz bem suave, quase sussurrando, sem parar de olhar para os olhinhos acinzentados brilhantes.

-"Obrigada Roy." Ela se aproximou do filho, beijando a delicada testa dele.

-"Fique bonzinho com o tio Roy, Alex, que a mamãe vai resgatar o papai."

-"Já volto Roy, obrigada."

-"Tudo bem."

Alice saiu, sumindo em meio às pessoas, enquanto Roy continuava a olhar para o pequeno Alex, sorrindo.

-"Roy?" Riza ficou bem surpresa ao vê-lo segurando um bebê. A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela mente foi querer saber quem era a mãe e por que Roy estava com ele.

-"Riza? Conseguiu comprar o que queria?" Roy falou sussurrando, enquanto Riza se mantinha em pé, na frente dele, abismada.

-"Não, acabei desistindo, a fila estava enorme. Mas...o que você...quem é ele?"

-"Este é Alex. Ele é o filho de uma grande amiga dos tempos de colégio. Inacreditável que ela tenha casado, nunca imaginei isso. Ela sempre foi tão independente, tão resoluta em relação aos homens. Foi uma surpresa muito agradável encontrá-la. Ela foi procurar o marido, já volta."

-"Entendo." Riza sentou-se, olhando para Roy, que não tirava os olhos do bebê. Ela estava realmente surpresa. Não sabia que ele gostava de crianças, não lembrava de ele ter comentado a respeito de ir a algum dos aniversários de Elysia. E agora ele estava ali, segurando aquela criança de forma totalmente protetora e falando de forma a não incomodá-lo.

-"Ele é lindo, não acha?" Ele finalmente olhou para Riza, sorrindo, enquanto acariciava o delicado cabelinho ruivo de Alex.

-"Sim, muito." Riza respondeu meio automaticamente. Ainda estava tentando se acostumar ao que estava vendo. Roy lhe parecia tão cuidadoso, carinhoso, absolutamente paternal. Ali, naquela cidade, Roy, estava lhe mostrando aspectos de sua vida que jamais deixou transparecer totalmente. Teve de admitir para si mesma que estava gostando dessa nova faceta que ele lhe apresentava. Sorriu para ele, enquanto acariciava a pequena mão de Alex.

-"Quando eu me tornar Führer, farei de tudo para garantir o futuro dele, de Elysia, de todos. Ninguém deve passar pelo que passamos."

Riza apenas o olhou, concordando e expressando que estaria com ele para ajudá-lo. Ficaram contemplando o bebê, que tentava dormir, mesmo sob as luzes e conversas ao seu redor.

Passados alguns minutos, Alice reapareceu com seu marido, um homem alto, olhos azuis, cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

-"Encontrei. Estava perdido mesmo! Querido, este é Roy Mustang, meu grande amigo de infância." Alice apresentava Roy sorrindo.

-"Prazer, Morten Romalev." O marido de Alice lançou um olhar devastador para Roy. Não estava gostando de ver um completo estranho segurando seu filho. Ainda mais esse estranho em particular, o homem que era cotado para ter casado com sua esposa. Roy percebeu e apenas exibiu um dos seus sorrisos sarcásticos.

-"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Falou, olhando-o nos olhos, mostrando que não tinha ficado intimidado, enquanto se levantava, entregando Alex a Alice.

-"Muito obrigada Roy. Ah, eu acho que não a conheço. Prazer, Alice Hastings Romalev."

-"Prazer, Elizabeth Hawkeye."

-"Bem, foi um imenso prazer conhecê-los. Agora, temos de ir para casa. Os pais de Alice nos esperam e Alex precisa dormir, não é mesmo querida?" Morten tinha um falso sorriso nos lábios.

-"Sim, sim, realmente Alex está muito tempo acordado."

-"Tenham uma boa noite e espero que aproveitem o resto da festa." Morten pegava a bolsa com as coisas de seu filho, e aguardava em quanto sua esposa se despedia.

-"Roy, meu querido, foi um prazer revê-lo. Quando forem a Visjdania, não deixem de nos procurar." Alice beijou o rosto de Roy, que retribuiu da mesma forma, para desespero de Morten.

-"Não se preocupe, iremos sim. Quando forem a Cidade Central, me procure. Estou servindo lá agora, no Quartel General Central."

-"Foi um grande prazer conhecê-la. Foi uma pena que não tenhamos tido oportunidade de conversar. Tenho muitas coisas para contar-lhe sobre o seu namorado." Alice falou em um tom confidente, sorrido, como sempre.

-"Ah, realmente, uma pena, adoraria saber o que ele fazia antes. Bem, tenham uma boa noite e até mais."

Alice e Morten saíram, desaparecendo entre as pessoas.

Roy voltou a sentar-se, olhando divertido para Riza, que estava com um ar irritado.

-"Por que todos nesta cidade pensam que somos um casal?"

-"Por que este é um pensamento bem natural. Temos quase a mesma idade, andamos sempre juntos, somos amigos. Acabam associando automaticamente que somos um casal. Por que isso a aborrece tanto, Elizabeth?" Ele a olhava nos olhos, exibindo um sorriso sedutor, falando mansamente.

Riza apenas balançou a cabeça.

-"Não adianta ficar fazendo charme, falando o meu nome dessa forma. Isso não funciona comigo."

-"Ah Riza, que decepção. Pensava que isso era infalível, mas seu tom de desprezo provou que estava enganado. Bem, terei de usar então outra abordagem, para fazê-la abandonar essa sua formalidade."

Roy fazia um ar de falsa seriedade, levando a mão no queixo, como se estivesse tentando resolver uma equação complicadíssima. Riza não conseguiu evitar o riso.

-"Agora que você já está de melhor humor, vamos para a terceira e última parte do meu tur?"

-"Sim."

Eles se levantaram, e caminharam até próximo a um salão provisório, na praça central. Havia uma banda de jazz tocando, com uma belíssima dama negra, em um elegante vestido azul, no vocal. Sua poderosa e harmoniosa voz contagiava à todos. Havia casais dançado, e inúmeras pessoas apenas assistindo. Roy e Riza também ficaram assistindo a dança que já estava em andamento.

-"A voz dela é belíssima."

-"Emma canta todos os anos, é uma tradição da cidade. Assim como a minha mãe, ela não aparenta a idade que tem."

-"Realmente, ouvi-la cantar fecha o seu _tur_ com sucesso."

-"Que bom que gosta do estilo. Eu não tenho a menor pretensão de ficar a ouvindo cantar."

-"Não? Mas então..."

-"Ah minha cara Riza, não pretendo apenas ouvir Emma cantar. Como isto é um _tur_ pelas tradicionais festas de Sussey, temos de fazê-lo por completo. Assim que essa musica acabar, nós iremos dançar."

-"Ah não. Por que não podemos ficar apenas assistindo?"

Roy sorriu para ela, não a deixaria escapar, hoje eles iriam dançar.

-"Não se preocupe. Você não precisa saber dançar, eu conduzo você. Só precisa relaxar e deixar o resto comigo."

-"Não é isso, eu sei dançar."

-"Nesse caso, não há nenhum problema então. Vamos."

A vontade de Riza era socar a cara de Roy para tirar aquele sorriso da face dele. Não teve nem tempo de argumentar, assim que a música acabou, ele a pegou pela mão, levando-a para o meio do salão. No palco, a banda iniciava as primeiras notas da música seguinte.

Roy passou seu braço direito pela cintura de Riza e segurou a mão direita dela. Sentiu quando os músculos dela se retraíram devido o seu toque.

-"Relaxa."

Riza apoiou seu braço esquerdo no ombro de Roy, segurando a mão dele com a sua mão direita. Eles começaram a dançar, dando um passo para a direita, um para esquerda, e outro para trás, antes de girarem e recomeçarem a ordem dos passos.

_Heaven, I'm in heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek  
Heaven, I'm in heaven_

_And the cares that hung around me through the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_

No começo, seguindo a música, eles dançavam ligeiramente devagar, à medida que esta se acelerava, Roy conduzia Riza mais rapidamente. Logo Riza relaxou e começou a dançar seguindo o ritmo, sem pensar na ordem dos passos, sem olhar para os pés.

_Oh I love to climb a mountain  
And reach the highest peak  
But it doesn't thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek  
Oh I love to go out fishing  
In a river or a creek  
But I don't enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek_

Roy puxou Riza para bem perto de si, antes de impulsioná-la para longe, apenas segurando sua mão, depois a puxando novamente até si, fazendo-a girar, antes de voltarem à seqüência de passos.

_come on and dance with me  
I want my arms about you  
That those charm about you  
Will carry me through...  
right u to heaven, I'm in heaven_

Retornaram a seqüência de se separarem e girar. Riza sorria, divertindo-se, aproveitando a música e a fabulosa dança. Roy a conduzia, mas deixava que ela improvisasse também.

_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, out together dancing  
Out together dancing cheek to cheek_

A música terminou, e todos aplaudiam a banda, a cantora e os que estavam dançando.

-"Quer dançar mais uma?"

-"Sim. Fazia tempo que não dançava."

Riza estava bem animada, diferente de quando foi praticamente arrastada para dançar.

Eles voltaram à posição do inicio da primeira dança, mas tiveram de desfazê-la quando a música voltou a tocar. Diferentemente da anterior, o ritmo desta não era animado. Era tocada apenas pelo baixo e piano. Era uma música lenta, e o caráter puramente romântico da letra era reforçado pela cantora. Roy soltou a sua mão da de Riza, e a posicionou nas costas, um pouco acima da outra que envolvia a cintura dela, abraçando-a. Riza colocou sua mão direita em volta do pescoço dele e eles começaram a dançar, ao ritmo da música, de forma suave, um passo para a direita, outro para a esquerda, sem saírem do lugar.

_The look of love is in your eyes_

_A look that your smile can´t disguise_

_The look of love is sayin´_

_so much more_

_than just words could ever say_

_and what my heart has heard_

_it takes my breath away_

_I can hardly wait to hold you and_

_feel my arms around you_

_how long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you_

_now that I have found you, you've got_

Roy olhou diretamente nos olhos de Riza. Não conseguiam para de olhar um para o outro. A letra da música, o ritmo, a voz da cantora, tudo os faziam sentir fora de si.

_the look of love_

_is on your face a look that time can't erase_

_be mine tonight let this be just_

_the start of so many nights like this_

_let's take a lovers vow_

_and then seal it with the kiss_

_I can hardly wait to hold you_

_feel my arms around you_

_how long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you_

_now that I have found you_

_Don't ever go_

_I love you so_

A cantora silenciou-se, deixando apenas o som dos instrumentos. Roy aproximou-se mais de Riza, fechando os olhos. Seus rostos se tocaram, a Riza podia ouvir Roy sussurrar alguns trechos da música, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. Sentia que sua mente não estava mais em alerta, mas sim concentrada apenas na voz de Roy, nas sensações de estar tão próxima a ele lhe causava. A cantora voltou, para dar emoção a última estrofe da letra.

_I can hardly wait to hold you_

_fell my arms around you_

_how long I have waited_

Roy afastou seu rosto do dela, voltando a olhá-la. Riza percebeu que ele a olhava com paixão, a mesma que a invadia.

_Waited just to love you_

_now that I have found you_

_Don't ever go_

_Don't ever go_

Roy fechou os olhos, aproximando os lábios dos de Riza.

-"Roy...por favor...não."

Ele abriu os olhos, surpreso, sem compreender o porquê. Inúmeros pensamentos passavam pela sua mente, mas decidiu que não iria questioná-la. Eles se afastaram totalmente quando a música terminou e caminharam para fora do salão, em silêncio.

-"Quer ir para casa?"

-"Sim, acho melhor. Está esfriando, eu vim apenas com essa blusa, ela não é muito quente."

-"Tudo bem."

Os dois caminharam praticamente em silêncio enquanto saiam do centro de Sussey. O caminho estava ficando mais e mais escuro à medida que se afastavam e Roy ofereceu seu braço para que Riza caminha-se com ele.

-"Está com frio?"

-"Um pouco. Mas estamos quase chegando, não é mesmo?"

-"Sim." Ele respondeu, soltando-se do braço de Riza, retirando seu casaco e colocando sobre os ombros dela.

-"Não precisa. Você vai ficar com frio. Eu deveria ter trazido um casaco." Ela começou a retirar, mas Roy a impediu.

-"Minha camisa é mais quente que a sua, e de manga comprida. Não estou sentindo frio. Fique com o casaco."

-"Obrigada."

-"Por nada. Gostou da festa? É bem simples, aqui não há muita coisa, mas é simpática."

-"Sim, eu gostei muito, me diverti bastante. Obrigada por ter me levado e ter sido uma companhia muito agradável."

-"O prazer foi meu por tê-la. Fico contente que tenha se divertido, você merecia algum descanso, tem trabalhado muito."

-"Conversando o caminho parece bem menos longo, não acha?"

Riza olhou para a direção em que Roy apontava, percebendo uma fraca luz no alto. Estavam a poucos metros da casa dele.

Quando entraram, Roy teve de ir acendendo as luzes pelo caminho. Tudo estava quieto.

-"Acho melhor não fazermos barulho, seus pais devem estar dormindo."

-"Eles não estão em casa."

-"Mas seu pai disse que eles não iam para a festa"

-"E não foram. Quando ele falou que tinham outros planos, eu não me lembrei, mas agora eu sei o que ele quis dizer. Só vão voltar amanhã, a tarde, eu imagino. Só não acredito que não puderam esperar o nosso retorno para a Central, para fazer isso."

-"Pensei que os planos eram para a noite."

-"Não. Começa com um jantar romântico, regado a champagne, em um chalé ao pé das montanhas. Acrescente pétalas de rosas, lareira e outras coisas...bem, só voltam amanhã."

-"Nesse caso, eu vou me preparar para dormir. Tenha uma boa noite, e mais uma vez, obrigada pelo agradável passeio. Eu me diverti muito hoje."

-"Eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, estou sem sono. Durma bem Riza."

* * *

_Olá a todos, espero que tenham gostado. Eu tentei ao máximo igualar em qualidade as outras partes, mas não sei se consegui. Essa parte ficou meio grande, mas eu achei necessário descrever um dia deles (acho que exagerei nos detalhes né?), para não ficar aquela coisa meio genérica. _

_Algumas partes serão melhor compreendidas após a leitura da parte seguinte, mas, infelizmente, creio que ela só virá ao ar após meados de dezembro (férias, oba )_

_Alguns diálogos e cenas foram baseados em partes de filmes, especialmente "**amor por acidente"** e "**matador em conflito**" (acho que a fic tem uma grande inspiração nesse filme)._

_As musicas citadas são: "**Cheek To Cheek"**, que na versão que eu tenho é interpretada por Frank Sinatra, mas existem outras versões e que foi tocada em um belíssimo filme de Fred Asteire e Ginger Rogers. E "**The look of love**", interpretada por Diana Krall. _

_O bebê Alex é inspirado no sobrinho de uma grande amiga, Isis._

_Muito obrigada por terem lido e comentado, espero que continuem a fazê-lo. Grande abraço e até a próxima parte. _

_Fabi Washu_


	5. Tanto Amore Segreto'

'**Tanto Amore Segreto'**

Riza levantou-se, sentando na cama. Havia tentado dormir, não sabia por quanto tempo. Sua mente estava em ebulição, revivendo os acontecimentos do dia. Seus pensamentos, sentimentos, estavam confusos, desordenados. O dever, lealdade, felicidade. Tudo parecia se chocar.

Decidiu ir à cozinha, talvez um copo de leite morno a ajudasse a adormecer. Passando por uma das várias portas no corredor, antes de chegar à escada, pode ouvir uma melodia, entoada em uma língua que não compreendia, mas que não era totalmente desconhecida.

Não era a única a ainda estar acordada. Abriu a porta, e o som, antes abafado, tornou-se límpido. Era uma belíssima melodia, entoada por uma voz feminina forte, mas, ao mesmo tempo, angustiada, ligeiramente melancólica.

O ambiente era iluminado por apenas duas luminárias, cada uma em uma parede, deixando-o com um aspecto de penumbra. A melodia ia se tornando mais forte à medida que Riza caminhava pelos corredores formados pelas estantes, repletas de livros de alquimia e medicina. Ao fim, pode ver, sobre um móvel, a vitrola, de onde vinha a música. Havia também uma enorme mesa em madeira escura, um sofá no lado esquerdo e uma poltrona no lado direito, onde Roy estava sentado, uma das pernas em cima do apoio para o braço, trajando o seu pijama negro, os cabelos jogados desleixadamente, com um ar pensativo, a cabeça tombada para o lado oposto. Riza imaginou que ele não havia notado sua presença.

-"A música a acordou?" Roy perguntou, sem olhá-la.

-"Não, eu não consegui dormir. Só ouvi a melodia quando passei próxima a porta, por isso que entrei." Riza sentou-se no sofá, olhando-o diretamente.

-"Também não consegui. Há tantas coisas em minha mente...Não consigo descansar. Há um assunto muito importante que preciso resolver, mas que eu não consigo encontrar uma forma para fazer isso. Há muito a perder se eu fizer algo errado, e eu não quero perder, é importante demais para mim. No entanto, creio que já é hora de resolver isso."

Roy virou-se, olhando-a diretamente em seus olhos, que, devido ao fato dela ter se sentado próxima a um abajur, que iluminava apenas o lugar onde estavam, lembravam ainda mais o rubi. A luz também realçava o tom dourado do cabelo dela; o tom creme de sua pele, que combinava perfeitamente com o lilás do pijama que vestia. Sorriu, encantado.

A melodia agora era entoada por uma voz masculina, que ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava certa melancolia, era determinada. As duas vozes se alternavam, em um agradável espetáculo aos ouvidos.

-"Então, vim aqui em busca de ordenar meus pensamentos, tentar encontrar uma resposta. Não a encontrei, mas acabei encontrando essa ópera. Eu a tenho em minha casa, mas fazia algum tempo que não a ouvia. Devo confessar que não é o meu gênero favorito, eu geralmente acabo adormecendo quando vou assistir no teatro as montagens..."

Ele sorriu, embaraçado, ao ver o sorriso irônico que ela exibiu por instantes, ao imaginá-lo em um teatro, adormecido ao lado de suas companhias femininas.

-"No entanto – ele continuou, tentando fazer com que Riza esquecesse esse pequeno detalhe - esta é perfeita. Eu vi a montagem pela primeira vez quando tinha uns 12 anos, com meus pais, na Cidade do Leste."

Roy sorria, à medida que o ritmo da melodia se modificava, da melancolia para a comédia, da determinação para a hesitação.

-"É a primeira vez que ouço. É bastante agradável. Do que se trata?"

Riza acomodou-se melhor no sofá. Estava sem sono e Roy não lhe parecia sonolento também. Roy animou-se, arrumando-se na poltrona.

-"É um romance, têm alguns elementos de comedia e tragédia, o que a torna bem interessante, na minha opinião. É história de um jovem príncipe destronado, que ao se exilar secretamente em outro reino, acaba se apaixonando pela princesa deste. No entanto, ela jurou que jamais deixaria que seu país caísse sobre domínio estrangeiro, por que estes trouxeram a desgraça para sua família uma vez, e nunca deixou-se apaixonar."

-"Ah sim, o tema clássico do príncipe encantado que resgata a donzela indefesa. O amor do príncipe a salvará e todos viverão felizes."

Riza estava sendo irônica e Roy apenas balançou a cabeça.

-"Não é tão simples assim, há mais coisas antes de se chegar ao final feliz. Além disso, não é isso que todos nós almejamos, um final feliz?"

-"Ahn, sim, claro."

Roy sorriu levemente e continuou sua narrativa.

-"A princesa submetia seus pretendentes a três enigmas. Quem acertasse, se tornaria seu esposo e imperador. No entanto, ninguém jamais havia acertado. Todos os pretendentes acabavam sendo degolados."

Roy fez uma cara de terror, fazendo Riza rir.

-"O jovem resolve aceitar o desafio, mesmo com seu pai, o Imperador, sua serva e os ministros tentando demove-lo. Assim, a princesa anuncia os enigmas, que infelizmente eu não vou poder recitar, por que já não me lembro...mas, para o terror da princesa, o jovem acerta todos."

-"Isso eu já esperava, o príncipe sempre vence os desafios. Mas e ela? Não estava determinada a não deixar seu país cair em mãos estrangeiras?"

-"Sim, e por isso ela apela para seu pai, mas ele lhe diz que nada pode fazer, que a vitória foi justa. Então o jovem, vendo ódio nela e pretendendo conquistá-la, propõe um desafio. Se ela conseguisse descobrir o nome dele até o amanhecer, ela estaria livre de casar-se com ele. Na verdade, poderia matá-lo até. Mas, se não conseguisse, teria de se casar, como previsto."

-"Hum, e o que a princesa fez?"

-"Ela mandou prender o velho e a serva que foram vistos com o homem, e os interroga sobre quem é ele. A serva prontamente diz que apenas ela sabe o nome do homem, conseguindo, assim, a libertação do pai deste. No entanto, por mais que os guardas a torturassem, não conseguiam fazê-la revelar o nome. A princesa fica transtornada, e pergunta de onde a serva tirava forças para agüentar tamanho sofrimento, por causa de um simples nome. Por que ela se preocupava com o homem que a tinha por serva? Ela não conseguia compreender isso."

Roy parou de falar. Por coincidência se iniciava a Ária da serva. A voz da cantora transmitia dor e angustia, e, ao mesmo tempo, uma estranha felicidade, paz.

-"Essa parte é bela, mesmo que triste. A serva simplesmente responde que o que lhe dá forças é um amor jamais revelado. Ela amava o misterioso homem, e por isso, quase no fim de suas forças, ela pega a adaga de um dos guardas, sacrificando-se, dizendo que com sua morte, seu amado viveria e entrega seu amor a princesa de gelo."

Roy olhou para Riza, desejando dizer-lhe algo, mas desistiu. Riza, por sua vez, desviou o olhar dele, um pouco comovida. Ela não é do tipo que chora com romances, e até aquele momento estava encarando a história como mais um dos milhares de romances de temas iguais. Mas, ao ouvir a voz da cantora, que passava tanta emoção, que não pode deixar de se comover.

-"O homem censura a princesa pela sua crueldade, mas ainda sim, a beija de forma apaixonada. A princesa fica abalada e ordena que ele parta, mas ele lhe revela seu nome, e diz que entrega sua vida nas mãos dela, por que a ama. A princesa, então, reúne a todos, dizendo que já sabe o nome do misterioso homem. Mas, ao invés de dizê-lo, diz que ele é o amor, acabando assim com o ciclo de mortes e o clima de temor no país." Roy respirou fundo ao terminar.

-"A história é interessante, e a ópera é muito agradável de se ouvir."

-"É sim."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. A ópera ainda não havia terminado, mas estava em seus momentos finais, sendo ainda mais bela.

Roy olhou para Riza, suspirando brevemente.

-"Por que não permitiu que a beijasse na festa?" Perguntou sério, mas em tom suave.

Ela ficou um pouco surpresa. Não esperava que ele lhe fosse perguntar tal coisa.

-"Anh...eu não vejo o porquê disso agora..."

-"Você impediu que nos beijássemos na festa por que teve receio de não conseguir mais controlar o que sente, estou certo?"

Riza sentiu-se perdida. Não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Por que ele queria saber isso agora, por que não podia deixar as coisas como estavam.

-"Riza?"

Ela evitou olhá-lo, ainda tentando raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

-"Por mais que você se esforce, por mais que tente, seu olhar a entrega. Você é incapaz de mentir para mim, assim como você é capaz de saber o que eu estou pensando só em me olhar."

Apesar da confiança de suas palavras, Roy continuou com o tom suave. Não queria que ela se sentisse intimidada. Conheciam-se há tantos anos, passaram por tantas coisas juntos, que tudo o que ele menos queria era perder essa cumplicidade. Mas percebia que era hora de resolver esse assunto, que não podiam adiar mais, e que se não o fizessem agora, talvez não houvesse outra oportunidade.

Riza sentiu seu coração disparado e um mal-estar em seu estomago. Seus pensamentos estavam desordenados.

-"Tem certeza que quer que eu lhe diga isso? Não prefere deixar as coisas como estão?"

-"Não Riza, já é hora de resolvermos isso de uma vez."

A voz de Roy transmitia certa tranqüilidade, fazendo com que Riza se sentisse um pouco mais segura. Ela respirou fundo, buscando acalmar-se, antes de voltar a falar.

-"Sim, foi por isso. Eu quis evitar o que está acontecendo agora, mas vejo que foi inútil. Roy, eu..." fez uma pausa, fechando e abrindo os olhos, buscando o que dizer.

-"Não deveria ter acontecido, mas eu tenho um sentimento profundo por você, que ultrapassa a lealdade e amizade. Começou assim, e com o tempo eu acabei me apaixonando."

Roy pensou em dizer algo, mas Riza voltou a falar.

-"Eu me apaixonei por que você deu uma razão para continuar no exército, por que eu me encontrei em você. Minha família é de militares, sempre senti orgulho deles, e me esforcei ao máximo para ser uma excelente militar, para que eles se orgulhassem de mim também. Mas quando eu fui enviada para Ishbal, eu vi e fiz coisas terríveis, e quando os alquimistas chegaram, eu vi o pior da guerra. Lá, eu decidi que quando conseguisse sair daquele inferno, eu abandonaria a vida militar para sempre. Mas você me fez mudar de idéia, por que eu vi, quando você destruía casas, cidades inteiras com a sua alquimia, que você não gostava de fazer aquilo, que não compreendia, como eu, o porquê de tudo aquilo. Por isso me dediquei a ajudá-lo, por que acredito em você, por que, em meio a toda aquela destruição, em meio aquele massacre, eu consegui ver humanidade em você, quando achava que todos nós a havíamos perdido."

Riza parou um instante, enquanto sua mente revivia os momentos em Ishbal. Sua voz era serena, não transmitindo o nervosismo que sentia. Roy apenas a olhava, sentindo seus olhos pesarem, devido as suas próprias lembranças do conflito e pelo que Riza lhe dizia.

-"Eu não amo o General de Brigada Mustang, ou o Flame Alchemist, ou o sedutor Mustang. Esses aspectos da sua personalidade não me atraem tanto. Eu amo o homem que jurou que faria de tudo para que nunca mais um massacre como o de Ishbal se repetisse, que honra seus amigos e companheiros e que arrisca sua vida em prol de algo muito maior e mais importante. Acho que foi meio inevitável não me apaixonar."

Riza voltou a ficar em silêncio. Sentia-se, por um lado, aliviada. Não sabia o que esperar, mas o fato de ter confessado os sentimentos há muito escondidos, fazia sentir-se, de certa forma, bem.

Roy levantou-se, indo até ela, sentando ao seu lado, olhando-a nos olhos. Riza não conseguia pensar em algo para dizer mais, e não reagiu quando ele pegou suas mãos, colocando-as entre as dele, e a beijou, da mesma forma terna que no Lago.

-"Riza, eu..."

Roy não terminou a frase, ao sentir que ela retirava suas mãos das dele. Abriu os olhos e a viu levantando-se do sofá.

-"Riza?"

-"Boa noite, Roy." Ela falou, em seu tom de voz formal habitual, caminhando para sair da biblioteca.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, alcançando-a e parando na sua frente, impedindo a passagem dela. Riza o encarou, surpresa com a atitude dele.

-"Não fuja Riza. Nós ainda não terminamos esse assunto."

-"Eu não estou fugindo, eu apenas não..."

-"Riza, me escute. Eu não quero mais bancar o tolo príncipe, correndo atrás da princesa que não o ama, enquanto tinha alguém que o amava bem ao seu lado. Estou cansado de sacrificar minha felicidade pelo bem de Ametris. E, principalmente, estou farto de vê-la bancar a serva que se sacrifica pelo bem de seu amado. Eu não quero mais que a segurança de Ametris seja como a princesa da ópera, em nossas vidas."

Ele respirou fundo, como se buscasse forças para continuar. Riza o olhava desnorteada, não sabia o que pensar. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido.

-"Roy...o que...?" Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, procurando uma resposta. Como Lust havia dito, eram olhos cheios de determinação, extremamente sinceros.

-"Antes eu evitaria essa conversa a todo custo, por que achava que seria egoísta da minha parte ter um relacionamento sério, por que eu nunca sabia o que poderia me acontecer, e por que não seria apenas a minha vida em risco. E eu acreditava estar certo, depois do que aconteceu ao Hughes. Mas...Agora tudo é diferente, ontem alguém me fez ver que eu estava enganado, que eu preciso continuar a minha vida. Eu acho que merecemos nos dar uma chance, Riza."

Riza fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de Roy acariciando seu rosto suavemente, enquanto ele a envolvia em um abraço terno. Encostou seus lábios no de Riza, e mais vez um beijo calmo e apaixonado aconteceu. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até que Roy afastou seu rosto, e a fez recostar a cabeça, aninhando-a contra seu peito, enquanto afagava o cabelo dela.

-"Estou tentado dizer que tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu preciso, é você. Eu amo sua força, sua determinação, amo até o fato de ser capaz de não se render ao meu charme. É você quem estava comigo em todos os momentos, é a única com quem eu posso me abrir, mostrar como eu realmente sou, mostrar meus medos, minhas angustias, compartilhar meus sonhos. Você é a única que realmente me conhece. É em você que eu encontro paz."

Riza afastou seu rosto, buscando olhá-lo. Nada dizendo, o beijou, um beijo apaixonado, desesperado, como se aquele momento pudesse acabar a qualquer instante, que foi correspondido da mesma forma por Roy. Eles se beijavam, sem pensar em nada, sendo levados pelos sentimentos que nutriam. Foram caminhando, sem perceber, saindo aos poucos da biblioteca, esbarrando em alguma estante no caminho.

Abraçados e aos beijos, pelo corredor, saindo da biblioteca, Riza desabotoava a camisa de Roy com certa ansiedade, enquanto o beijava, beijos curtos, apressados. Abrindo-a, passou suas mãos pelo abdômen, subindo até o peito, parando nos ombros dele, empurrando o delicado tecido, que escorregou facilmente, quando Roy soltou seus braços, momentaneamente, da cintura de dela.

Chocaram-se contra a porta do quarto de Roy, que teve alguma dificuldade em abri-la, entrando, esbarrando em alguns objetos no caminho. A escuridão só não era total devido à luz do luar, que conseguia entrar por entre as frestas da veneziana.

Quando alcançaram à cama, Roy recostou-se, trazendo Riza consigo. A fez deitar completamente, enquanto ele ficou ligeiramente arqueado sobre ela, beijando suavemente seus lábios e acariciava seus cabelos.

Ele abriu lentamente a camisa do pijama dela, cada parte descoberta, ele beijava suavemente, fazendo Riza estremecer. Começou a acariciar o cabelo dele, descendo a mão pela nuca e pelas costas, fazendo-o suspirar brevemente.

Seus lábios novamente se encontraram, enquanto as mãos de Roy removiam a camisa completamente. Ela deslizou seus lábios, beijando a face e depois descendo até o pescoço dele, dando vários pequenos beijos ao longo deste.

Estavam extasiados, sentido o toque de seus corpos semi-nus. As mãos de Riza percorriam as costas dele, descendo até a calça do pijama, enquanto beijava o ombro direito dele.

-"Riz..." sussurrou, em um tom ofegante, a voz entrecortada.

Livrou-se de sua calça, para em seguida beijar os ombros de Riza suavemente, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam as alças do sutiã pelos braços dela. Não o removeu de imediato, beijando o colo macio dela primeiro.

-"Ro...yy..."

Riza suspirava e sussurrava algumas palavras desconexas, enquanto acariciava o cabelo e a nuca dele, e deixava-se levar pela sensação do toque dos lábios dele contra sua pele.

Roy a beijava com vagar, tocando, suavemente, com os dedos algumas pequenas cicatrizes que encontrava, no ombro e no ventre dela, enquanto Riza deslizava suas mãos rapidamente, pelos braços atléticos dele, para depois retribuir a caricia, tocando de leve a cicatriz no abdômen dele.

Beijando seu abdômen, até se aproximar do baixo ventre de Riza, Roy começou a retirar à calça do pijama dela, o que fez com que ela se retraísse um pouco, em uma reação natural, ao sentir as mãos dele deslizando pela extensão de suas pernas, juntamente com a seda do pijama. Roy voltou à seqüência de beijos, seus lábios subindo pelo abdômen dela, enquanto suas mãos percorriam a coluna vertebral, até encontrar o fecho do sutiã, que foi desabotoado.

A respiração de Riza tornou-se mais acelerada ao sentir os lábios de Roy dando pequenos e leves beijos em seus seios. As sensações, os sussurros e suspiros se intensificaram e Roy acabou por remover as últimas peças de roupa que recobriam seus corpos.

Voltaram a se beijar, apaixonadamente, demoradamente.

-"eu...amo você." Roy sussurrou, a voz ofegante.

Continuaram a se amar, de forma terna, aproveitando cada toque, cada palavra, como se aquele momento fosse único. Adormeceram abraçados, sentindo a paz e o conforto que estarem juntos lhes traziam.

* * *

Mais um capítulo... Meio curtinho...

Esse foi bem difícil, queria fazer algo singelo, mas ao mesmo tempo, não ficasse excessivamente meloso, por que isso não combina com eles. Espero que tenham gostado do "lime", ou como eu prefiro chamar, "semi-hentai flufy".

A ópera que Roy está escutando é baseada na obra de Giacomo Puccini, **Turandot. **Além disso, partes do dialogo são baseados em letras de músicas, em outras fics até.

**Só um adendo**: **no capitulo anterior eu coloquei o Roy dizendo que ele nunca sai sem as luvas dele, e a Riza dizendo que ele só usa armas por que faz parte do uniforme e só às usa em situações especiais. Tudo isso é verdade, mas... eu resolvi dar uma nova lida no manga e, em uma parte lá, o Roy aparece em roupas civis, e depois, ao retirar o casaco, qual foi a minha surpresa ao vê-lo usando um coldre de ombros e com uma 9mm como as da Riza. **

**Bem, ele é um militar, sabe manejar armas, e nunca sairia desarmado. Ele sempre sai com as luvas e armado. Só que a Riza tem a melhor pontaria de todo o exército e é a mais rápida, portanto, mais eficiente que ele em protegê-lo quando ele não pode usar alquimia!**

Feito isso, gostaria de agradecer por todos os comentários. Quero dizer que fico muito contente de saber a opinião de vocês, e que não me importo de receber não!

Muito obrigada, tudo de bom, um feliz Natal e um Maravilhoso Ano Novo, e até o próximo e último capitulo!

Grande abraço

Fabi Washu


	6. Wind of change

**Capitulo 5**

_**Wind of Change**_

Roy afagava o cabelo de Riza, retirando os fios dourados da face ligeiramente inchada pelo sono dela. Sorria encantado, vendo-a adormecida.

Havia acordado há pouco, sem saber que horas eram, se seus pais já haviam chegado, e não se importava muito com isso. Tudo que lhe importava, naquele momento, era a mulher adormecida em seus braços.

Tocou de leve seu rosto, tomando maior cuidado possível pra não despertá-la. Sua pele lembrava uma fina porcelana de Xing, e tinha uma textura aveludada, era irresistível a ele não tocá-la. Pensava no quão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, fascinante, era vê-la adormecida, com o cabelo espalhado, o rosto inchado. Ela parecia tão bela, tão doce, tão suave. Desejava vê-la assim mais vezes.

Olhando-a, ali adormecida placidamente em seus braços, lembrava-se de três dias antes, de suas estúpidas e irreais palavras diante da lápide de seu amigo.

_Eu não tenho ninguém me esperando, ninguém que vá sentir minha falta._

Sorriu ao imaginar que Maes poderia ter surgido em sua frente, somente para reaprendê-lo por tanta estupidez. Era um pensamento tolo, ninguém pode voltar à vida, mas alegrava-se ao pensar assim no amigo.

_Eu já vi muita gente jovem como o senhor, pai de família, como seu amigo, morrer. Não é agradável, mas a vida é assim. O senhor deveria continuar com a sua. Tenho certeza que é isso que seu amigo faria, se fosse o contrario. É isso que ele desejaria que fizesse, como seu amigo._

As palavras ditas pelo zelador no dia seguinte, o haviam despertado para a realidade. Como pode esquecer quantas pessoas sentiriam a sua falta. Seus pais, mesmo que não os visse há anos; seus subordinados, que eram mais que meros subordinados, eram seus amigos; e, principalmente, Riza.

A envolveu com o braço esquerdo, enquanto beijava delicadamente sua testa. Em sua mente, o dia em que enfrentaram Lust era retornava. A imagem dela, desesperada com a sua possível morte, surgia. Nunca mais queria vê-la daquela maneira. Não permitiria que ela passasse por aquilo novamente.

-"Nunca mais vai se desesperar por minha causa. Nunca mais vai se sentir fraca. Eu não vou permitir. Eu prometo."

Falou, em um sussurro, mais para si mesmo. Ela permanecia adormecida, a cabeça recostada em seu peito.

Aos poucos, sua mente foi se acalmando, enquanto continuava a afagar o cabelo de Riza com a mão direita, e sentia a respiração dela, o aconchego do contato. Somados a penumbra do ambiente, era um convite irresistível ao sono, que aos poucos voltava a dominá-lo.

Adormecendo aos poucos, foi desperto ao sentir Riza se mexer ao seu lado. Ela espreguiçava, fazendo pequenos e engraçados sons. Ela levantou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, deparando-se com Roy exibindo um meio sorriso, sonolento.

-"Oi", disse, sussurrando para ela.

-"oi". Respondeu, com voz também sonolenta, sorrindo, enquanto aconchegava-se melhor nele, abraçando-o e voltando a fechar os olhos. Passados alguns minutos, abriu os olhos, meio assustada. Já era manhã, precisavam levantar.

-"Roy?"

-"humm" murmurou, adormecido.

-"Acho melhor levantarmos, já é manhã."

Riza fez menção de levantar-se, mas Roy a abraçou mais forte, trazendo-a novamente para junto de si.

-"não...estamos de folga...quero ficar assim com você mais um pouco."

Riza o olhou, ele estava de olhos fechados, sua voz era sonolenta e um pouco manhosa, respirava suavemente e tinha um ar tranqüilo, como se nada pudesse vir a preocupá-lo.

Sorriu, acariciando o cabelo e o rosto, beijando levemente os lábios dele. Desejava que ele sempre pudesse estar assim, adormecido calmamente, sem ser atormentado pelos pesadelos e preocupações. Desejava que ele não precisasse se preocupar com o futuro de Ametris, que não tivesse uma responsabilidade tão grande, que ele não tivesse feito o juramento de buscar a paz para Ametris. Mas, em seu intimo, sabia que era essa preocupação, essa responsabilidade que ele tomou para si, que o tornava quem ele era, que o tornava o homem que ela amava.

-"Tem razão."

Sussurrou, recostando a cabeça no peito dele, repousando a mão em seu ombro, pretendendo ficar ali com ele um pouco e depois levantar-se. Ouvindo o bater do coração dele e mover de sua respiração, Riza foi tomada pelo sono, só voltando a acordar poucas horas depois.

Despertando completamente, retirou o braço de Roy que a envolvia, tomando cuidado para não despertá-lo, levantando-se e vestindo-se rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que organizava as roupas dele sob a cadeira da escrivaninha.

O contemplou adormecido por alguns instantes, antes de sair, encostando a porta atrás de si. Enquanto caminhava na direção da cozinha, agradecia pelo fato dos pais de Roy não terem chegado ainda. Seria embaraçoso se vissem a camisa do pijama dele largada pelo corredor.

A sala estava escura, as janelas ainda fechadas. As abriu, permitindo que a claridade da manhã iluminasse a casa. Uma leve e doce briza matutina refrescou o ambiente e o morno sol da manhã acariciava sua face. Ficou por instantes parada, os olhos cerrados, aproveitando o raro momento. Em seu apartamento, na Cidade Central, nunca havia sentido tão agradável sensação. A cidade não propiciava esses prazeres.

Chegando a cozinha, colocou a camisa de Roy por sobre uma das cadeiras da mesa, indo preparar o café. Quando subisse para chamá-lo, a levaria.

Os tons claros da cozinha dispensavam a iluminação artificial, tornando o ambiente extremamente agradável.

Abrindo a segunda gaveta do pequeno armário perto da pia, pegou uma faca e, e, dirigindo-se a cesta de frutas, pegou três maçãs e as descascava por sobre o balcão anexo a pia.

Concentrada na preparação do café da manhã, ela não percebeu quando Roy aproximou-se, silenciosamente, minutos depois dela ter descido. Ele a envolveu pela cintura, em um abraço.

-"Roy! " Riza falou largando a faca e a maçã que descascava, rindo.

-"Por que me deixou sozinho?...senti sua falta." sussurrou sedutoramente ao ouvido dela, afastando o cabelo com o rosto, beijando-a no pescoço.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, deixando-se envolver pelo contato, levando sua mão até a nuca dele, acariciando-o também.

-"Hum...Você estava dormindo tão tranquilamente, que eu não tive como acordá-lo." Falou, virando-se para ele, arrumou o cabelo, retirando uma mecha que teimava em cair por sobre seus olhos. Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou-a na parte interna, no momento em que Riza acariciou seu rosto.

Beijaram-se levemente e Riza deu-lhes as costas novamente, voltando a cortar as maçãs.

-"O que está preparando?" ele perguntou, erguendo a cabeça por sobre o ombro dela, curioso.

-"Maçãs assadas com canela, gosta?"

-"Hunn, parece ótimo."

-"Coloca a mesa para mim, enquanto eu termino aqui?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, beijando sua face e caminhou até a mesa, pegando sua camisa sob o encosto de uma das cadeiras, vestindo-se.

-"Minha camisa! Me perguntava onde ela poderia estar..." Falou com uma voz de falsa inocência, enquanto sorria maliciosamente para Riza, abotoando vagarosamente os botões. Ela limitou-se a voltar rapidamente ao que estava fazendo.

Roy organizou a mesa, pegando o chá na geladeira, pratos, pães e o bolo de frutas que seu pai havia feito, enquanto Riza colocava as maçãs para assar. Logo ambos estavam sentido o delicioso aroma de canela impregnar o ambiente.

-"Acho que está pronto." Riza falou enquanto desligava o forno, retirando a forma com as maçãs.

Colocou a forma sobre a mesa, e sentou-se próxima a Roy, que já estava sentado, apenas esperando por ela.

-"Honnn... Riza,... isso está delicioso. Tão bom quanto às tortas da Glasia."

A expressão de Roy lembrava a de uma criança que comia seu doce favorito, o que fez Riza sorrir. Assim como na manhã anterior, o café da manhã foi acompanhado por troca de olhares e pequenos sorrisos, mas agora ambos podiam se dar ao luxo de trocarem afagos, beijos, entre outros carinhos.

-"O que quer fazer hoje?" Roy perguntou, terminando de comer outra maçã.

-"Bem, eu não sei..."

-"O que acha de caminharmos pelas montanhas? Há um platô que dá uma vista impressionante da região."

-"Parece ótimo. Só o tempo de organizarmos aqui e tomarmos banho, e já podemos sair." Riza levantou-se, começando a retirar a mesa.

Roy sorriu maliciosamente, levantando-se, segurando-a pelo braço, puxando-a a para si.

-"A idéia do banho me parece ótima." Sussurrou sedutoramente, acariciando as costas e nuca de Riza. Ela apenas o olhou seria, soltando-se dele.

-"O que foi?" Roy fez uma cara de incompreendido, enquanto Riza fingia que não era com ela.

-"Humm, por que você não vai tomar o seu banho, relaxar um pouquinho, e eu cuido de tudo por aqui?"

Roy falou com voz mansa, arrumando os cabelos para trás com uma das mãos e exibindo seu sorriso charmoso. Ela balançou a cabeça e o deixou cuidando da limpeza da cozinha. Havia um meio sorriso em sua face. Mesmo que não admitisse, ela adorava quando ele fazia isso. Ser sedutor fazia parte da personalidade dele.

Riza terminou de se arrumar, encontrando Roy terminando de arrumar a cozinha. A louça estava lavada e guardada e ele terminava de limpar a mesa, colocando a toalha e a cesta de frutas no meio desta. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-la, vestindo uma calça preta capri, o tênnis branco e uma blusinha de algodão, bem leve e soltinha, em um tom amarelado. O cabelo estava preso, mas não da forma habitual. Era possível ver os fios dourados balançando quando ela se movimentava.

-"Estou estranha?" Perguntou a ele, olhando para si mesma, procurando algo errado.

-"De modo algum. Gosto do seu cabelo assim. Me lembra quando começou a deixar ele crescer. Você o usava em um estilo meio channel, com uma franja. Lhe dava um ar delicado."

Riza ficou surpresa com o comentário. Não por ele elogiar, pois ele era o mestre nessa arte, mas sim pelo fato de lembrar-se disso, após mais de cinco anos.

-"Acha que eu fico melhor com o cabelo curto?"

-"Na verdade, eu gosto de qualquer um dos modos. Seu rosto ficava mais evidente quando o usava curtinho quando eu a conheci. Agora comprido, ele a deixa com um ar sério, que impõe respeito, enquanto preso, e bastante feminino quando solto. Você que deve decidir com qual se sente melhor. De fato, não entendi até hoje por que o deixou crescer após conhecermos os Elric." Respondeu, enquanto posicionava perfeitamente ao centro da mesa o cesto de frutas. Ele era um pouco obsessivo com objetos sobre mesas, sempre os deixando perfeitamente simétricos.

-"Eu vi o cabelo da Winry e decidi deixar crescer, só isso." Riza respondeu naturalmente.

-"Só por isso?"

-"Sim, por quê?"

-"Hum, nada. Você está linda. Vou me arrumar." Roy a levava até a sala, encerrado o assunto. Subiu apressadamente as escadas e, do mesmo modo, tomou um banho e arrumou-se, em um tempo recorde na opinião de Riza. Aparentemente ele estava ansioso para o passeio nas montanhas.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, observando os pássaros e o tempo pela janela. Roy sentou-se ao seu lado, vestindo uma calça caqui, uma camisa creme e um tênnis, roupas bem leves como as de Riza. Ela parecia um pouco distante, e Roy não pode deixar de notar.

-"Algo a incomoda?"

-"Hum?..Não, só estava pensando em como está Black Hayate e Fuery. Ele vai sair amanhã, e eu fico pensando no Hayate ficar muito tempo sozinho."

Riza fez uma pausa, olhando para Roy, sentindo a fragrância de seu perfume dominando o ambiente.

-"Já está pronto?"

-"É, já estou pronto sim. Não se preocupe, Fuery adora Hayate e eu prometo que voltaremos cedo amanhã. Se pegarmos o trem das oito da manhã, chegaremos lá às três." Roy falou, abrindo a porta e indicando para que Riza saísse primeiro.

-"Perfeito para mim."

Desceram os degraus da casa e dando a volta por trás desta, começaram a caminhada em direção as montanhas. Passaram por bosques, repletos de pinheiros e trilhas íngremes, que tornavam a caminhada longa e cansativa. O acesso ao platô era um pouco complicado também, cheio de barrancos, subidas, pedras. Mas, uma vez que já haviam enfrentado situações mais adversas nos treinamentos militares, não pareceu a eles tão difícil.

Ao finalmente chegarem ao platô, Riza teve uma das visões mais deslumbrantes de sua vida. Este era recoberto por flores silvestres de diversas cores: púrpuras, amarelas, azuis, brancas, lavandas, e ao longe podia-se ver o lago em quase toda a sua extensão, e as demais montanhas que cercavam a cidade. O cume de algumas estava coberto por neve, e mais a baixo, os vales eram recobertos pela vegetação de um verde claro, pontilhado por discretas flores. O céu azul e nuvens espaçadas completavam o cenário.

Roy a envolveu pela cintura, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro, observando a mesma paisagem.

-"Está gostando meu amor?" A voz dele era suave e cheia de ternura.

-"É um dos lugares mais lindo que já vi. Obrigada por me trazer aqui."

-"Eu vim aqui apenas umas duas vezes antes. Cada vez parece que está mais bonito. Acho que hoje é ainda mais especial, por que eu estou com você."

Riza riu.

-"Obrigada. Mas não precisa ficar com galanteios para mim Roy. Pode ser espontâneo comigo."

-"Eu não estou de galanteios. Você é muito especial para mim, e poder passar esses momentos com você, fora do quartel, longe do serviço, faz com que eu me sinta muito bem. Eu nunca fui tão espontâneo como quando estou com você, e eu gosto dessa sensação."

-"Eu também. Desculpe-me, acho que ainda não me acostumei à idéia de estarmos assim." O sorriso estampado no rosto de Riza era alegre, ao mesmo tempo, ligeiramente constrangido. Roy agradecia por ter tido a oportunidade de vê-la sorrir tantas vezes desde que chegaram à cidade.

Havia a visto sorrir tão poucas vezes antes, nos vários anos que trabalham juntos, e na maioria das vezes haviam sido risos irônicos, debochados. Agora não. Nestes dois dias ela havia exibido sorrisos que demonstravam uma alegria real. Ela estava feliz. Ele a estava fazendo feliz, assim como ela a ele.

Ficaram observando a bela paisagem por algum tempo, antes de sentarem-se no gramado. Recostaram-se em uma rocha, e Roy apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela. Ficaram observando a paisagem, os pássaros revoando. Era um cenário onírico. O momento foi quebrado quando Roy retirou o a cabeça do ombro dela e a fitou por alguns instantes.

-"O que houve?"

-"Se importa?" Roy deu as costas para ela e sentou-se um pouco mais afastado.

-"O que planeja fazer?"

-"Deitar, recostando minha cabeça no seu colo." Disse, já deitando, e ajeitando-se, de modo a ficar confortável.

Riza o encarou atônita por instantes. Ele estava mesmo fazendo isso? Riza se dava conta, que nunca havia imaginado estar daquela forma com ele. O dever sempre esteve acima dos sentimentos de ambos. Pelo menos os objetivos de Roy em ajudar Ametris, evitar novas guerras, estavam. Nunca havia se deixado levar por devaneios românticos, não queria se iludir, se machucar. No entanto, o que antes era improvável, estava acontecendo.

-"O que foi? Estou te machucando?" Roy fez menção de levantar-se, erguendo a cabeça, mas Riza o impediu.

-"Não. Está tudo bem." Respondeu em tom suave, acariciando o rosto e cabelos dele. Decidiu esquecer, pelo menos temporariamente, as dúvidas, e aproveitar o momento.

Roy fechou os olhos, como que para sentir melhor a sensação do toque de Riza em seu rosto. O sol aquecia seu rosto e o vento espalhava seus lisos fios negros, que eram ajeitados cuidadosamente pelos dedos delicados de dela, a cada nova rajada. Era uma sensação extraordinária, que há muito não sentia. Estava praticamente em paz, na cidade onde cresceu, nos braços da mulher que amava. Os fantasmas de seu passado não pareciam mais ter o mesmo poder de atormentá-lo. Sentia-se mais forte, ainda mais confiante. Sua paz só não era total por ainda haver um assunto que precisava resolver, mas este já não lhe parecia tão difícil como antes. Segurou a mão dela por entre a sua, sob seu peito, respirando fundo, deixando a sua mente se acalmar, ouvindo o som dos pássaros, do vento nas montanhas.

Riza acariciava o cabelo de Roy, olhando o horizonte. A paisagem lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis.

-"Em que está pensando?" Roy perguntou, levando a mão ao rosto dela, em uma caricia terna.

Ela o encarou, ligeiramente surpresa.

-"Não estava de olhos fechados?"

-"Abri há alguns minutos e percebi seu olhar perdido"

Roy levantou-se, sentando-se a frente dela, encarando-a, procurando identificar o que se passava em sua mente.

-"Estava me lembrando que quando criança, meu avô me levava para passear em uma fazenda da família. Eu não via a hora de chegar a época de férias para viajar com o ele. Meus pais sempre tentavam me acalmar, por que vovô poderia estar ocupado com assuntos militares e não vir. Mas ele sempre vinha. Era tão agradável. "

-"Ele gosta muito de você, os olhos brilham sempre que fala sobre sua neta."

-"Nós nos distanciamos quando eu cresci, mas ainda temos muito afeto um pelo outro. E agora estamos novamente próximos."

Roy a beijou apaixonadamente, em um movimento que a pegou, momentaneamente, de surpresa. Apesar de ser uma lembrança agradável, sentia um pouco de melancolia na voz dela. Decidiu que era hora de encerrar o assunto. Beijaram-se por vários instantes. Roy soltou o cabelo dela, guardando a presilha em seu bolso, para então, fazê-la recostar a cabeça em seu colo.

A olhava com ternura, afagando seu cabelo. Riza percorria os dedos pela fase dele, por cada linha, cada curva. Observando a linha dos olhos notou algo que nunca havia lhe chamado a atenção antes.

-"Estranho. Seus olhos são parecidos com os da Han Fan."

Roy riu, fechando os olhos por instantes e para depois responder.

-"Você não havia percebido antes?"

-"Que eles eram ligeiramente puxados, sim, mas..."

-"Apesar de as relações entre Ametris e Xing serem um pouco melhores antes da ascensão do Fuhrer Bradley, nunca foi realmente fácil ir para lá estudar medicina. As coisas são mais simples quando se tem descendência."

-"Compreendo.Você é meio xingnês?"

-"Minha avó é Xingnesa. Ela era lingüista em Xing, especialista em nossa língua. Meu avô a conheceu em um congresso médico, quando eles ainda eram estudantes. Ela foi interprete. Conseguiram manter contato e..bem, aqui estou eu."

-"Isso explica muitas coisas, inclusive o fato de você saber falar xingnês."

-"Minha avó me ensinava quando criança e eu pratiquei com minha mãe. Ela gostava de me ensinar alquimia em xingnês. Até alguns livros de alquimia que tenho são nessa língua."

-"Interessante como o fato de ter descendência estrangeira não lhe causou problemas no exército."

-"Hum, na verdade, causaram um pouco. Mas não tanto quanto ser originário de uma cidadezinha na região leste. E eu sempre busquei chamar atenção para coisas menos práticas ao meu respeito, como bem sabe..."

-"Ah sim, senhor solteirão irresponsável." Ela falou em um falso tom ríspido.

-"Ah Riza, você sabe que isso não passa de fachada, eu não sou assim. Além do mais, com a quantidade de trabalho que eu tinha e ainda tenho naquele quartel, era impossível eu sair com tantas mulheres assim."

Roy falou, em um tom que mixava certo contentamento pela fama, e certo pesar pelo excesso de trabalho. Riza levantou uma das sobrancelhas, meneando a cabeça.

-"É a verdade e você sabe muito bem disso."

-"Claro que sei. Hum, estou com fome."

-"Agora que comentou...acho que também estou. Sabia que deveria ter trazido uma cesta de piquenique. Como eu posso levá-la para fazer coisas tradicionais da cidade e esquecer da famosa cesta com toalhas quadriculadas?"

Roy falou ironicamente, enquanto ele e Riza se levantavam para ir embora. Nenhum dos dois queria abandonar aquela paisagem quase que onírica, mas precisavam almoçar. Saíram das montanhas e decidiram almoçar em um pequeno, mas aconchegante restaurante no centro de Sussey.

O restaurante estava um pouco cheio, mas, felizmente, foi fácil encontrar mesas para dois, uma vez que era tradição na cidade que as famílias se reunissem aos sábados para almoçarem todos juntos. As mesas com dois lugares estavam vazias.

-"Até meu pai fazia a exceção de não ser o responsável pelo almoço, para vir aqui alguns sábados e desfrutar da boa comida, apesar dele sempre dizer que a dele é melhor...e ver quase todas as demais pessoas da cidade."

-"Às vezes fazíamos grande almoços de família. Era bastante caótico tantas pessoas juntas." Riza olhava o cardápio, sem saber exatamente o que pedir.

-"Imagino. Eu sugiro que peça o prato especial da casa. Juntamente com vinho rosê, é praticamente perfeito."

-"Hum..."

-"Não se preocupe, apenas uma garrafa, para nós dois, e o que eu vou pedir é bem suave. Eu não pretendo ficar bêbado."

-"Está bem, vou confiar no seu bom gosto."

Fizeram o pedido e quando este chegou, Riza pode confirmar que Roy realmente tinha muito bom gosto. Como ele havia dito, o vinho era bastante suave, e o degustaram calmamente, enquanto conversavam sobre nada especificamente. Apenas estavam aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Ao saírem do restaurante, tencionavam caminhar um pouco, havia outros locais que Roy desejava mostrar a ela. Mas ao sentirem o vento forte e úmido, sabiam que teriam de deixar o passeio para outro dia.

Caminharam em passos apresados, e quando faltava muito pouco para chegarem à casa dos pais de Roy, o céu, antes intensamente azulado, tornou-se cinza escuro e o vento mais forte. Grossos pingos de chuva caiam, praticamente acertando eles, devido à força do vento.

Correram até chegarem a entrada da casa, onde pararam, já abrigados, observando a chuva.

-"Pensei que conseguiríamos chegar antes." A voz de Roy era apressada, sem fôlego, e o tom tinha um quê de divertimento.

-"Até que foi divertido." Riza respondeu no mesmo tom.

Sorriam ante seu estado. Ambos estavam encharcados, as roupas grudadas em seus corpos. O cabelo de Riza estava escorrido para trás e o de Roy caia por sua face, com os pingos escorrendo. Olhavam um para o outro, e um estranho desejo percorreu suas mentes, que pareciam estar em sintonia. Aproximaram-se, Roy a envolveu pela cintura com o braço esquerdo, enquanto a outra mão a segurava pela nuca. Riza o abraçou, apoiando um braço em seu ombro. Beijaram-se, esquecendo da chuva, das roupas molhadas, um beijo longo, repleto de afeto, como se pudessem expressar por meio dele tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro. A chuva apenas tornava o momento mais romântico. Voltaram à realidade com o som da porta se abrindo, e Lillian estendendo toalhas para eles.

-"Oi mãe." Roy disse, rindo discretamente, encabulado talvez.

-"Oi filho, Riza. Por que não entram, se secam e bebem um chá quente?" Lillian tentava ser o mais discreta possível e agir normalmente. Apesar de Roy ter quase trinta anos, sabia que ele deveria estar um pouco constrangido. Ninguém gosta de ser interrompido pelos pais em um momento romântico.

-"Obrigada Lillian." Riza pegou a toalha, e entrou para a cozinha, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos da mãe de Roy.

Roy fez o mesmo, entrando atrás de sua mãe. Christian já havia colocado a água para prepara o chá, e estava sentado a mesa, com um ar curioso.

-"Olá Roy, Riza. A chuva estragou o passeio de vocês?"

-"Não. Estávamos voltando quando a chuva nos alcançou."

-"Que bom. Agora tirem essas roupas, e tomem um banho quente e depois desçam para tomar um bom chá."

-"Vamos fazer isso sim. Há muito trabalho aguardando o General na segunda. Ele não pode ficar doente. Por sinal, você toma banho primeiro, é mais suscetível à friagem do que eu." Seu tom de voz era natural, o que causava terror a Roy. Ela nunca esquecia das obrigações, e ainda precisava comentar que ele sempre parecia sentir mais frio que os demais.

Quando terminou seu banho, que foi rápido, mesmo que a contra gosto, já que ele não podia deixar Riza esperando encharcada, Roy adentrou em seu quarto, encontrando Lillian a sua espera. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, e ela pegou a toalha que ele trazia e começou a enxugar o cabelo dele, como fazia quando ele era criança.

-"Então?" Lillian perguntou, em tom confidente

-"Então o que?"

-"Oras Roy, não se faça de bobo. Você sabe exatamente sobre o que eu estou falando. Você e Riza. Falou com ela?"

-"Eu sabia que a saída romântica de vocês era proposital."

-"Oh sim... vocês precisavam conversar. Nós apenas oferecemos a oportunidade. Mas não desconverse."

-"Certo. Sim, nós conversamos e vamos ver o que vai acontecer daqui para frente."

-"Riza é uma pessoa muito especial Roy. Eu percebi no momento em que conversei com ela. O que ela sente por você é profundo."

-"Eu sei. E eu sinto o mesmo."

-"Bem, eu e seu pai não precisamos mais nos preocupar com você. Está em boas mãos. Tem sorte de ela ter gostado de você!" Lilliam comentou rindo, terminando de enxugar o cabelo dele.

-"Ou será que a sorte foi dela?" Roy sorriu cinicamente. Lillian fez um ar de duvida, divertindo-se.

-"Certo. Foi sorte minha e dela."

-"Você é tão convencido quanto o seu pai."

-"Meu pai apenas, mãe?" Roy falou irônico e Lillian fingiu que não era com ela.

-"Está pronto. Agora é só arrumar. Isso você faz sozinho, aaah!" Lillian levantou-se, beijando a testa de Roy.

Sorriram de forma cúmplice um para o outro e Lillian retirou-se, deixando Roy terminar de se arrumar.

Riza também tomou um banho rápido, desejava vestir roupas secas e tomar o chá quente, preparado por Christian o mais rápido possível. Encontrou Roy a esperando e desceram para a cozinha, onde Lillian e Christian bebericavam chá com biscoitos.

-"Então Riza, o que achou da feira?" Christian sempre sorridente, perguntava.

-"Muito aprazível. Eu gosto de feiras, mas há muito que não ia a uma. Nas cidades aqui do leste, elas são bem tradicionais, mas na região central quase não há."

-"Isso é verdade. A Cidade Central tem toda aquela agitação, chega ser estressante, não há opções mais tranqüilas de lazer." Lillian comentava, enquanto Riza e Roy tomavam seus lugares à mesa, participando também do lanche.

-"Mas bem que você gostava. Sempre estava em uma casa de Jazz, que eu lembro bem."

-Bem...eu não disse que não gostava, apenas disse que era estressante as vezes. E você gostava também. Sempre ia com uma...uma...loira oxigenada diferente."

-"Acho que você está me confundindo Lillian. Eu ia com alguma namorada, portanto, ia com a mesma loira, natural, mais de uma vez. Você que gostava de variar, morenos, loiros, ruivos."

-"O que você está insinuando senhor Christian Mustang? Que eu namorava a cada dia com um homem diferente?" Lillian ergueu o tom de voz, e parecia aborrecida. Christian levantou as sobrancelhas, a encarou, e depois voltou a comer um biscoito, antes de responder.

Riza observava, pensando se deveria intervir, mudando o assunto, antes que aquilo se tornasse uma discussão grave. Roy, por sua vez, divertia-se, observando tudo, já acostumado com as pequenas discussões entre seus pais.

-"Não se preocupe Riza, apenas observe. Agora ele vai chamá-la de meu bem e vai gabar-se." Roy disse discretamente a ela.

-"De modo algum, meu bem. Apenas disse que você nunca encontrava bons parceiros de dança, precisava mudar constantemente. Até me conhecer. Admita, eu sou um grande cozinheiro e dançarino. "

A expressão facial de Lillian era terrível, parecia que ela ia voar no pescoço de Christian. No entanto, ela agiu de forma diferente.

-"Ah Chris, querido. Claro, é um perfeito dançarino e cozinheiro." Disse cinicamente, exibindo um sorriso debochado, dando ênfase ao querido, pronunciado falsamente, voltando a beber o chá a sua frente.

Christian exibiu um sorriso satisfeito, triunfando por causa do elogio recebido de sua esposa.

-"Ele acha que a colocou em xeque, mas agora é que ela vai revidar." Roy novamente falou a Riza, ambos analisando o comportamento do casal, como se fosse um estudo muito importante. Viram quando Lillian exibiu um sorriso maligno. Riza prontamente reconheceu o sorriso como sendo aqueles que Roy exibia quando pegava Edward de jeito. Pensava que, definitivamente, ele era muito parecido com a mãe.

-"Ainda bem que eu surgi para salvá-lo!"

-"Salvar-me? Do que Lil?" Christian perguntou, confuso.

-"Daquelas acéfalas que namorava. Cada fútil...Como você tinha mal gosto. Mas foi só me ver, que você criou um pouco de senso. Graças a isso, nosso filho está com a Riza. Não quero nem imaginar o que seria dele, se tivesse herdado o seu gosto anterior. Hurrr." Lillian sorriu triunfantemente, disfarçando-o ao colocar o cabelo por trás da orelha. Riza ficou um pouco surpresa por ser considerada namorada de Roy. Isso ainda era um pouco novo, precisaria de tempo para se acostumar.

-"Xeque-mate." Roy exclamou alto, esquecendo-se que estava comentando, discretamente, com Riza, o que atraiu um olhar reprovativo de seu pai. Lillian, ao invés de sorrir para o filho, fez um ar de enojada.

-"Não me fale em xeque-mate. Estou farta de xadrez."

-"Por que Lillian? Meu avô e ele passam horas jogando." Riza comentou, interessada, apontando para Roy.

-"Justamente, ele é outro. Tudo por culpa do Christian que ensinou esse jogo a ele."

-"Mas é claro Lillian. Xadrez desenvolve o raciocínio, tanto lógico quanto abstrato. Isso ajudou em muito nos estudos dele."

-"Eu aprendi tudo o que sei sem precisar ser uma viciada." Lillian parecia bem chateada.

-"Espera um pouco. Pai, não me diga que vocês ficaram jogando xadrez?"

Christian fez um ar de culpado, e depois de inocente.

-"A noite toda...Três longas rodadas. A maior chatice." Lillian parecia que iria esganar o marido.

-"Acho que eu preciso lhe dar algumas lições pai." Roy levou a mão ao queixo, fazendo uma expressão seriíssima.

-"Olha como fala comigo rapaz. Tudo o que sabe aprendeu comigo." Christian parecia, pela primeira vez, furioso. Riza estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado, a lembrava das reuniões de família, sempre saiam discussões. Tentava disfarçar, ao máximo que podia o riso, mas estava ficando difícil.

-"Não se esqueça da minha contribuição." Lillian respondeu, comendo uma bolachinha, aparentemente esquecendo toda a discussão anterior.

-"Sim, sim, e eu já agradeci. Mas agora...o que aconteceu para vocês passarem a noite toda jogando xadrez?"

-"A bem, uma serie de esquecimentos. Eu me esqueci do champangne, e seu pai esqueceu de fazer compras e levar para lá. Nosso jantar romântico foi a base de biscoitos velhos com café solúvel e leite em pó. Eu odeio admitir, mas acho que a idade está nos afetando." Lillian respondeu, com pesar. Christian concordava com ela.

-"Ahn. Bem... Esqueceram das flores também?" Roy fugiu do assunto de idades.

Lillian e Christian confirmaram com a cabeça.

-"Hum..certo. Quantas partidas perdeu mãe?"

-"Todas." Lillian olhou malignamente para seu marido, fazendo desaparecer com o sorriso triunfante do rosto.

-"Hum, esses biscoitinhos estão uma delicia." Riza disse, mudando o assunto e olhando mortalmente para Roy para que ele parasse também.

-"Que bom que gostou, querida." Christian respondeu, com ares mais animados.

Assim, eles mudaram o tom da conversa para qualquer outra trivialidade, e logo a confusão havia sido esquecida. Após o lanche, passaram o resto da tarde conversando na sala, cada casal em um sofá; os pais de Roy contando histórias sobre sua infância e mostrando fotos a Riza, que se divertia, enquanto Roy ficava constrangido e ligeiramente irritado, mas no fim acabava se divertindo também, relembrando.

À noite, após o café, antes de recolher-se, Riza decidiu ir à biblioteca, lugar que ficaria em sua imaginação por muito tempo. Na noite anterior, havia observado uma porta em vidro fumê que parecia dar a varanda que havia visto no primeiro dia. Passou pelas estantes, pelos móveis, pelo sofá, chegando à porta de correr que dava a varanda. Abriu-a, deparando-se com o céu complemente estrelado. Apesar da forte chuva da tarde, agora não havia sinal de nuvens, possibilitando a visão de inúmeros pontos brilhantes. Recostou-se no parapeito, observando o lago, as montanhas, escuras pelo anoitecer, mas não menos interessantes.

Sussey era um lugar encantador, tranqüilo. Parecia ser tão distante da Cidade Central. Tinha a impressão que os acontecimentos do ano anterior não haviam afetado em nada aquele lugar. Amanhã, pensava ela, estariam de volta a agitação, a rotina da vida militar.

Despertou de seu estado contemplativo quando Roy entrou, caminhando até ela, ficando ao seu lado, os braços cruzados, apoiados no parapeito, observando as estrelas também.

-"Depois daquela chuva, o céu está limpo. Essa paisagem é fascinante. Algumas noites ficava olhando o céu estrelado como o de hoje."

-"Vou sentir falta. Aqui é tão tranqüilo. Mas, pensando bem, se vivesse aqui, sentiria a falta da ação."

-"Eu sinto isso também." Roy respondeu com um sorriso.

Ficaram observando a paisagem por instantes.

-"Roy." Riza o chamou, percebendo o olhar dele, perdido no horizonte estrelado, após minutos de silencio.

-"Sim?" respondeu distraidamente.

-"Algo o preocupa, não é mesmo?"

-"Você me conhece muito bem. Não é exatamente uma preocupação. Eu estava refletindo."

-"Sobre o tempo que poderia ter vindo aqui?"

-"Também. Mas refletia sobre esses anos no exército. Sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Passei anos tendo de parecer ser uma pessoa que não sou, para chamar tanta atenção a mim que fizesse que não prestassem atenção no que eu estava fazendo de verdade, que chegou um momento que eu já não conseguia me reconhecer. Precisou acontecer tudo aquilo para eu recuperar o meu caminho. E agora, aqui, eu sei exatamente quem eu sou. Acho que não há necessidade para mais preocupações." O tom da voz de Roy era confiante e sereno, como Riza sempre ouvia ele falar a ela e aos demais.

-"Certamente." Ela lhe deu o mais belo sorriso confiante que ele já havia visto.

-"Obrigado." Ele a envolveu em um abraço terno, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

-"Por que me agradece?"Ela quebrou o beijo, com um sorriso.

-"Por confiar em mim, por me conhecer tão bem e por estar aqui. Você sempre esteve me apoiando, como Maes."

-"Quer mesmo entrar nesse assunto?"

-"Eu preciso enfrentar isso. Mas agora não me parece mais tão difícil. Acho que estou aceitando melhor, não sei."

-"É difícil, mas acabamos aceitando."

-"É... na verdade, eu planejo visitar Glasia e Elisya amanhã, quando regressarmos. Não conseguia antes. Ainda não sei como encará-las, mas tenho de descobrir."

-"Ficará tudo bem. Você mesmo disse que não há mais motivos para preocupações."

Roy concordou sorrindo a ela. Ainda abraçados, ele novamente a beijou. Permaneceram aos beijos por um longo momento, até o que o vento noturno os obrigou a entrar.

Saíram da varanda, encontrando o aconchegante calor da residência. Saíram da biblioteca, caminhando em direção a seus quartos. Param próximos a porta do quarto de Roy.

-"Bem, boa noite Roy." Riza caminhava em direção a sua porta, abrindo-a, mas olhando para ele, enquanto falava.

-"Boa noite Riza. Até amanhã."

Ela entrou, e exibia um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta e acendia a luz. Roy ficou olhando-a desaparecer por trás da porta, antes de entrar em seu quarto também.

Riza organizava suas roupas na mala que Lillian havia lhe emprestado mais cedo. Apesar de ter relutado em aceitar, Lillian havia feito questão, dizendo que assim ela teria um motivo para voltar.

Após arrumar a mala, retirando dos criados mudos e do armário seus objetos pessoais, Riza vestiu pela ultima vez o pijama de seda lilás que Lillian havia lhe emprestado, e caminhou até a janela, para fechar a veneziana. Deteve-se por um tempo, observando as estrelas, pensando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquela casa, naquela cidade. No dia seguinte estaria de volta à realidade, a vida normal. Veria Hayate pular alegremente ao vê-la, enche-la de carinho. Ele era sua alegria naquela cidade impessoal. Na cidade Leste, parecia ter tido mais tempo para os amigos; na Central, apenas os via no horário de trabalho. Esperava que agora, estando a situação do país mais calma, pudesse passar mais tempo com eles, não apenas trabalhando.

Fechou a veneziana, e caminhou até próximo a porta, apagando a luz. Deitou-se, fechando os olhos, decidindo não se preocupar sobre o que viria a seguir naquele momento.

Ao mesmo tempo, em seu quarto, Roy procedia da mesma forma. Retirava suas camisas dos cabides, dobrando-as e as colocava na mala. No dia seguinte enfrentaria seu próprio medo, finalmente encararia Glasia, após um ano sem vê-la. Era doloroso, especialmente olhar para Elisya, vê-la falar do pai, perguntar por que ele não voltava.

Agora, sentia que tinha forças para fazer isso, após a conversa com o zelador, após tudo o que havia acontecido ali em Sussey. Estava em divida com o amigo. Este sempre havia zelado por ele, agora era sua vez de zelar por sua família.

Terminou de arrumar a mala, colocando-a próxima à escrivaninha. Apenas seu pijama e os objetos pessoais que ainda seriam usados não estavam nela.

Enquanto trocava-se, lembrou-se do que Hughes sempre lhe dizia:

_Certifique-se de ter, ao menos, mais uma pessoa que o compreenda e o apóie. _

-"bem meu amigo, eu já tinha, e vou mantê-la ao meu lado. Descanse em paz."

Roy dizia, exibindo um sorriso. Desligou a luz e deitou-se na confortável cama, adormecendo rapidamente.

-----------------------------------------------

Roy despertou sentindo a claridade da manhã adentrar pelas frestas da veneziana. Piscou diversas vezes, respirando fundo, enquanto tentava acordar completamente. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e tentava se concentrar no ato de acordar, quando ouviu leves batidas em sua porta.

-"Entre" respondeu sonolento, imaginando ser um de seus pais.

Viu Riza surgir enquanto a porta se abria. Ela não entrou, ficou parada, com a porta meio aberta.

-"Bom dia. Vim me certificar que acordaria no horário." Ela falou em seu tom usual, como sempre se dirigia a ele no quartel.

-"Onde está aquela mulher doce e amorosa que preparou café da manhã para mim ontem?" Roy levantou-se, sentando na cama, observando-a, agora completamente acordado.

Riza exibiu um sorriso debochado, como no quartel.

-"Ela foi substituída. Terá de contentar-se comigo." Foi sua resposta, rápida e curta.

Roy levou a mão ao cabelo, arrumando-o.

-"Está bem, eu posso ficar com as duas. Isso não é um problema para mim." Exibiu seu sorriso charmoso, falando confiantemente e de modo extremamente sedutor.

Riza balançou a cabeça. Ele podia ser muito convencido quando queria.

-"Vou me arrumar e logo desço." Levantou-se, abrindo o armário, pegando as roupas que vestiria.

-"Seus pais já se levantaram também, estaremos esperando para o café." Ela disse, enquanto fechava a porta.

Roy arrumou-se, vestindo uma camisa vermelha escuro, calça e casaco preto. Não vestiria a farda, por dois motivos. Primeiro por que era domingo, já usava a farda a semana inteira, não havia razão para vesti-la aos finais de semana também. E segundo, a calça deste estava manchada de chá. Fez uma nota mental de levar a farda à lavanderia 24h próxima ao seu apartamento assim que chegasse.

Chegou à cozinha já encontrando seus pais e Riza sentados a mesa, apenas o aguardando para tomar café. Caminhou até sua mãe, segurando sua mão e beijando-a na testa, a que ela retribuiu.

-"Bom dia pai." Seu pai estava sentado ao lado dela. Falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, e antes que retirasse, caminhando junto a Riza, seu pai colocou sua mão sobre a dele, batendo de leve.

-"Bom dia filho."

Roy sentou-se ao lado de Riza, e, por baixo da mesa, tocou de leve sua mão, tocando seus finos dedos, entrelaçando-os aos seus.

O café foi silencioso. Roy e Riza precisavam se apresar, para não perder o trem das oito, e Christian e Lillian já começavam a sentir falta deles. Lillian olhava para Roy, havia tanto dela nele. Os mesmo cabelos negros sedosos, os olhos ônix brilhantes, o gosto e habilidade com alquimia. Havia também a elegância e refinamento de Christian, o humor irônico seu. Roy havia crescido muito, tornado-se um homem, amadurecera muito nos anos no exército, por mais que ele fingisse ser um playboy. Sorriu. Sentia muito orgulho dele, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia pesar por não ter estado ao lado dele, nos momentos mais difíceis de seu amadurecimento.

Christian também o observava, mas já o havia estudado com relação a seu amadurecimento, desde os seus 18 anos quando saiu de casa, até aquele momento. Observava em relação a Riza, e ela em relação a ele. Podiam até chamá-lo de tolo romântico, talvez fosse culpa da idade, ele não sabia. Apenas sentia-se feliz pro ver seu filho ao lado de alguém que considerava mais do que ideal para ele. Vendo-os, lembrava de si próprio e Lillian. Era uma doce lembrança, que permanecia. É, seu filho seria muito feliz, assim como ele era ao lado de Lillian.

Assim que terminaram o café, Roy e Riza subiram rapidamente, arrumando o resto de suas coisas e terminando de se arrumar. Desceram, encontrando Lillian e Christian a sua espera na sala. Era um momento chato, a despedida após aqueles agradáveis dias juntos. Os quatro caminharam até a porta.

-"Obrigada por me receberem tão bem. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-los.Me senti em casa. " Riza disse, abraçando Lillian e depois Christian.

-"O prazer foi nosso querida. Venha mais vezes." Lillian disse a ela, antes de despedir-se do filho.

-"Você sempre será bem vinda. Cuide bem dele, e não hesite em colocá-lo na linha. Às vezes ele precisa." Christian sorriu a ela, abraçando-a como a uma filha.

-"Farei isso."

Lillian aproximou-se de Roy, olhando-o, sorrindo.

-"Não vai esperar mais de dez anos para voltar, não é?"

-"Não mãe. Na minha próxima folga, eu venho vê-los." Ele a abraçou, percebendo os olhos úmidos dela. Ela fingia-se de durona, mas era uma mãe carinhosa, ele sabia muito bem.

-"Hun, me fez chorar. Vou ficar cheia de rugas. Arf." Ela enxugava as lagrimas, sorrindo a ele. Logo, recuperou a postura.

-"Roy Mustang, se a perder, eu não vou perdoá-lo. Darei umas boas palmadas para aprender, e não duvide que eu seja capaz, rapaz."

Roy riu.

-"Não duvido mãe, mas não será necessário. Não pretendo deixá-la escapar."

-"Ótimo, agora fale com seu pai e vão logo, antes que percam o trem." Lillian fingiu certa rigorosidade, tentando esconder as lagrimas que queriam surgir.

-"Boa viagem filho. Cuide-se, e eu digo o mesmo que sua mãe, não deixe Riza escapar, vocês dois merecem ser felizes."

-"Obrigada pai. Vocês também se cuidem. Eu deixei meu endereço e telefone no caderno sob a mesa de telefone. Eu ligo quando chegar."

Terminaram as despedidas, e enquanto Roy e Riza caminhavam, Christian, repousava o braço sobre o ombro de Lillian, trazendo-a mais próximo de si, buscando conforto e reconfortá-la, ao mesmo tempo, observando eles desaparecerem no caminho em direção a estação de trem.

-----------------------------------------------

O trem parou na luxuosa estação da Cidade Central. Diferentemente do dia em que embarcaram, a viagem foi tranqüila, com o trem praticamente vazio. Desta vez, não houve pesadelo, bem como preocupações, atormentando a mente de Roy.

Saíram de estação, caminhando lado a lado, em direção a seus respectivos apartamentos.

-"Seus pais são fantásticos. Nunca me senti tão bem na casa de outras pessoas, como me senti lá."

-"Isso é por que eles gostaram de você. É uma pessoa cativante Riza. Eles perceberam isso no momento que conversaram com você."

-"Não é isso que dizem ao meu respeito no quartel, mas vou acreditar em você." Ela disse sorrindo, parando em frente a seu prédio.

-"Vamos ver se Fuery deixou a chave..." Ela deu a mala para Roy segurar, e subindo os degraus da entrada do prédio, esticou-se até a jardineira da janela do apartamento à direita, mexendo em um vaso de flores.

-"Aqui está. Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas em casos de emergência é o único modo." Ela respondeu, destrancando a porta de entrada, antes de voltar até ele.Roy colocou as malas no chão, para poder abraçá-la. A envolveu com o braço esquerdo, colocando a mão nas costas dela, e com a direita acariciava seu rosto.

-"Vou fazer isso agora, por que amanhã terei de passar o dia chamando-a de Capitã." Ele falou, olhando nos olhos dela. Havia um leve sorriso nos lábios de ambos. Ele reclinou a cabeça, e tocou os lábios dela com os seus, levemente, antes de beijarem-se apaixonadamente.

Separaram-se ao ouvir Hayate latir na janela. Riza sorriu.

-"Preciso entrar. Tem alguém me esperando."Ela disse revirando os olhos.

-"Tudo bem, eu o compreendo bem." Roy olhava Hayate, que parecia impaciente na janela.

-"Esses dias com você e sua família foram ótimos. Queria que não tivesse acabado, mas precisamos voltar à realidade, voltar como tudo era antes."

-"É, mas não será exatamente como antes, eu lhe asseguro, Elizabeth."

-"Isso foi estranho."

-"Não gosta?"

-"Não é que não goste, só não estou acostumada a ser chamada assim. Mas agora eu vou entrar e você vai para sua casa e depois vai ver Glasia e Elisya."

Riza deu-lhe um curto beijo e pegou sua mala.

-"Está bem. Nos falamos depois. Até amanhã Riza."

-"Até amanhã Roy."

Ela subiu os degraus, desaparecendo atrás da enorme porta de madeira. Roy esperou e minutos depois, ela apareceu na janela, segurando Hayate, que lambia sua face. Ela sorriu, e acenou momentaneamente.

Roy deu-se por satisfeito ao vê-la na janela e começou a caminhar, levantando o braço direito, acenando a ela, sem virar-se. Dizia a si mesmo, que definitivamente, nada seria exatamente como antes.

* * *

_Ultimo capitulo... _

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos que leram, a todos que leram e comentaram, a todos que me ajudaram na elaboração de cenas, me deram sugestões de diálogos, corrigiram pequenos erros. Muito obrigada._

_Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora na postagem deste ultimo, mas foi bem difícil escrevê-lo. Espero que a gostem dele._

_1. a referencia sobre o cabelo da Riza encontra-se no Red Gaiden, "Simple People"_

_2. Com realção ao fato de Roy ter uma descendência Xingnesa...isso, até onde eu saiba, é pura loucura minha. Eu acho que ele tem os olhos ligeiramente puxados e poderia ser descendente. Mas nunca via nada disso em algum gaiden e não há referencias no mangá. A única coisa que eu vi foi um fanart, no site DEVIANART, com uma imagem dele enquanto criança, e sua mãe parecia um pouco com a Han Fan e usava um vestido em estilo oriental._

_3.Não tenho nenhum tipo de preconceito contra loiras. Tenho amaigas loiras e minha personagem favorita, Riza, é loira. Na parte que Lillian chama as ex. de Christian de loiras oxigenadas, ela estava tentando diminui-las perante si...e se eram oxigenadas, não eram loiras. Qunato a parte das acefalas, não necessariamente eram as namoradas loiras dele. Ela estava se referindo perjorativamente a todas as namoradas dele. Ciúmes. XD _

_4.O titulo não tem exatamente uma relação direta com a história. É o titulo de uma musica do grupo alemão, SCORPIONS. No entanto, a canção tem certa relação com o espirito dos personagens do Roy e Riza nesta fic. Após todo o horror que viram ao longo de suas vidas militares, um vento de mudança pairava sobre Ametris, possibilitando felicidade e futuro. Por isso que eu a utilizei._

_5. Gostaria de avisar a todos que acompanham minhas fics, que está foi a última publicada no ff. Net. As demais serão publicadas no Pandora's Box. Quem se interessar, pode acessar o site: www. panbox. com. br (não esqueça de tirar os espaços)._

_6.Agradecimentos especiais a Dani Katsu, Alana e Thaty de leão. Me ajudaram muito na criação e descrição de cenas. Muito obrigada __Grande abraço a todos, tudo de bom_

_Fabi Washu._


End file.
